Bound By Destiny
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Six years after the One Piece has been found and the Straw Hat Pirates scattered, Sanji overhears news that puts them back in danger. Can the crew reunite and defeat this new enemy before it's too late? Eventual ZoSan, Nakama-ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I realize that I'm new to the One Piece fandom, but since I've been reading OP fanfiction for a good while now, I think it's high time I post some of my own. This story is fairly lengthy (12 chapters and counting), but it's been a joy to write and so far the ideas are still coming, so here's hoping that writer's block doesn't strike unexpectedly!! (crosses fingers) **

**Anyway, on to the all-important fic info: Yes, it's rated "M." That being said, I do not write explicit lemons, because I don't feel confident in my ability to write one while portraying the proper level of emotion involved. There **_**is **_**yaoi involved here (which is a romantic relationship between two men), so if the thought makes you squeamish please hit the back button and don't complain to me because you have been warned. Flames will be used to feed my heating system, because it's November, and it's going to get cold. So please, don't flame. I take constructive criticism, but there is a fine line between being helpful and being obnoxious, so tread wisely…**

**Other warnings and pertinent information: the main pairing for this is ZoroxSanji, but as always, I like to mess with the characters, so there will be other not-so-important pairings thrown in periodically. This is also very probably AU (it takes place after the series has ended, so unless I have magically predicted the ending, it's gonna be AU), and very probably OOC (I tend to do this when I start with new fandoms. Hopefully any major character fluxes will be explained, but sometimes I mean to do that and conveniently forget:)). I think that's all…**

**I love reviews and will reply to each signed review I receive, and my current record for most reviews is 129, so drop me one if you have anything to say! And that's about all; enjoy the story!! **

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda and is not mine in any way. Messing with his characters is done purely for my own enjoyment :D **

**Bound By Destiny**

**Chapter One**

"Did ye hear abou' the whelp 'oo says ee's gonna capture the _Mugiwaras?" _

The comment; far from discreet; was not lost on the head chef of the _Mugen no Yume, _and the man in question stopped chopping carrots into thin discs in order to better hear the rather loud conversation.

"Yeh. Mus' be a real nut-job. Ev'ryone knows they're scattered all over th' four seas!"

"But then, 'oo _wouldn't _want to git that bounty?"

" 'Ee says 'ee 'as a plan. I haven't 'eard much else, but…"

However, as the chef who had conveniently overheard the entire exchange had certainly heard enough, he sauntered out onto the deck and over to the table where the three pirates sat.

"Now, perhaps you three fine gentlemen would like to tell me everything you know about this so-called '_Mugiwara _hunter?'" he asked in a congenial way, a smile adorning his delicate features.

"Buzz off, blondie. Didn' anyone ever tell you 's rude to eavesdrop?" one of the men asked, sneering and showing the cook many chipped and missing teeth.

"I'll have you know that my manners are impeccable, and that if you had not been talking far too loudly, we could have avoided this whole unpleasant meeting." The cook's visible eye narrowed as he continued, "However, when the conversation concerns myself and my former crew mates, I couldn't _help _but overhear."

"Yer former…" the second pirate's eyes widened as he bit off a curse and scrambled backward.

"What're ye runnin' fer, Jeb? Pretty-boy cook 'ere couldn' stan' agin us in a fight! Why, 'ee looks so much like a dame…"

"Gev, no, that's…"

But the third pirate never got to finish his warning, because poor Gev soon found himself sailing backwards through the wall due to a well-executed kick from the chef.

"…Black-leg Sanji…" the pirate finished belatedly. Sanji strode through the gaping hole and over to the man groaning on the kitchen floor. Gev let a rather undignified squeak escape his mouth as he found himself picked up by the collar, and his nostrils were assaulted with the strong smell of nicotine as the cook said in a dangerous voice, "Now. You're going to tell me everything you know about that man. And _then _we'll discuss how you're going to pay for the hole you left in my wall."

The pirate gulped and began to talk.

000

It wasn't good.

Sanji leant with his arms draped over the railing of the _Mugen no Yume, _a thin stream of smoke rising from the lit cigarette in his mouth. He had to find them and warn them somehow. But…

That pirate was right. His _nakama _were scattered all over the seas, and he hadn't seen any of them in nearly six years. Not since the day Luffy had finally discovered One Piece.

Of course, he had insisted that the treasure be split equally and; while the others (minus Nami, of course) had protested; the young Pirate King had eventually gotten his way.

As far as Sanji knew, he was still searching for adventure out on the Grand Line with Nami by his side. Nami….his _mellorine… _Sanji heaved a sigh, knowing the navigator's feelings for Luffy were deeper than she had ever realized. But after six years…

Shaking his head to clear it, he thought of what he knew of the others. Usopp had gone home, claiming that he and Kaya had been separated long enough and now he was finally a brave pirate.

Or, at least, _he _thought he was a brave pirate. Being that as it was, the last letter Sanji had received from the sniper proclaimed that he and Kaya were back to sailing, and they had come across a village on a summer island close to Reverse Mountain being terrorized by a wayward pirate crew. Apparently one look at the famous 'Captain Usopp' sent them scurrying, but regardless…Usopp and Kaya had settled there and; as far as Sanji knew; had started their own village once the villagers revealed that they had been under pirate command for so long they had no idea how to run one themselves. But the cook knew there was something fishy about that story…namely the fact that Usopp managed to win a battle on his own…and he chuckled at the thought of Usopp _ever _sticking a fight through before continuing his mental list.

Robin, in one of her infrequent letters, had told him that she had used the money to buy her own small vessel and was seeking out artefacts and historical sights all over the four seas; she was still convinced that the Rio Poneglyph was out there, after all; while Chopper had returned to Alabasta, as Vivi had sent word her court needed a permanent doctor.

Franky was of little concern, thankfully, because he had also returned home and had plenty of people to guard him, and Brooke…well, he was already dead, so what danger was a skeleton in, after all?

So that was it, he thought bitterly. All of them either achieving their dreams or well on their way, and here he was waiting for All Blue to appear like some gods-given gift. Some days, he doubted that he'd _ever _find it, even though a small part of him refused to believe that it was only a story. Even so, the way it looked, his dream was going to be the closest to impossible to achieve.

His…and Zoro's.

Yes, six years later, and Zoro was still chasing the infamous Hawk-Eyes Mihawk. Or so Sanji thought. Truth be told, he hadn't heard from the green-haired swordsman since their rather frosty departure on the _Sunny, _but it wasn't like he _cared. _Why should he? When the thick-headed, loud-mouthed idiot had wandered away without so much as a good-bye or a good-luck or a 'hey, love-cook, it was nice working with you' or a…

"S-Sanji-_sama?" _

Sanji turned, drawn out of his thoughts as a young boy ran up to him. "W-we've spotted land, sir."

"Excellent." Sanji spun gracefully on his heel and patted the boy affectionately on the head. "Tell the crew to prepare to make port."

"_M-me, _sir?" the child squeaked, looking terrified at the thought of giving the crew any orders.

"Of course. I have some business to attend to."

"T-thank you, sir!"

Sanji smiled to himself as the beaming boy ran off, but he did not look back as he entered his cabin.

000

"What can you tell me about that ship?" He put the question to the harbourmaster soon after the _Mugen no Yume _had docked. The vessel in question was a tiny thing, flying three banners from the top of the mainmast…the _only _mast, Sanji corrected himself with a tiny smile. The colors; red, white, and black; tickled something in his mind, as did the name: _Kuina. _Now, where…

"That one, good sir? Ah, 'tis an ill fated-boat, t'be sure. I've not heard much, but they say the man 'oo sails 'er used to be a pirate, but 'is luck's run out, it seems. Why're ye interested?" the old man asked, blinking up at the cook.

"Curiosity."

Sanji deposited a small bag of beli in the man's hand before slipping into town. He was wearing orange-tinted glasses to better disguise himself, and the cobalt-blue satin dress shirt he had chosen was unbuttoned to about halfway down his chest, earning him more than a few interested stares from the town's women.

He smiled at them and winked in a roguish way before ducking into an alley, but his shortcut was disrupted when he stumbled over something on the ground. Knowing he couldn't catch his balance in time, he pushed out his hands and executed a handspring off of the ground, landing perfectly on his feet and turning as the 'something' stood up with a groan.

The alley was dark, but Sanji caught a glimpse of green hair and…_wait. The sashes…Kuina…green hair? _

He back-flipped to avoid the attack he knew was coming, but; forgetting how confined the space they were in was; he ended up with his back to the wall and a _katana _to his throat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

"_Nakama, baka marimo-_headed swordsman," Sanji smirked, not at all daunted by the fact that _Wadou _was so close to severing all of his ties with life.

"S-Sanji?"

"Oh, so you _do _know my name!" the chef looked pleased. "And here all along I was _sure _you thought it was 'perverted love-cook.'"

Now, Sanji knew Roronoa Zoro, and so he knew what kind of response to expect. He _expected _Roronoa Zoro to return the insult. He _expected _Roronoa Zoro to attack him. Heck, he even entertained the possibility of Roronoa Zoro walking away and ignoring him completely. What he did _not _expect was for Roronoa Zoro to hug him.

However, when the swordsman hooked an arm around his waist and pulled him close, Sanji realized that hugging him was _exactly _what Roronoa Zoro was doing.

Naturally, this required some sort of snappy remark on Sanji's part, but he bit off his words when he saw the look in Zoro's dark eyes. The other man looked…_haunted. _Certainly _not _the Zoro that Sanji had known so many years before.

Because Sanji knew that the eyes were the gateway to a person's soul, and Zoro's eyes had always held nothing more than basic indifference that sometimes gave way to scorching anger and rarely; just rarely; to laughter. But _never _had Sanji seen _anything _approaching this magnitude of despair etched upon the other man's face; not even when he had lost to Mihawk the first time they had met. Sanji knew something was wrong.

And so, operation 'Kick-Zoro's-Butt-Again' quickly became operation 'Find-Out-What's-Wrong-With-Zoro-So-That-I-Can-Kick-His-Butt-Again.' Or something like that. He'd come up with a better title later.

And, to put it mildly, Sanji _wasn't _a touchy-feely kind of guy. Unless the touchy-feely pertained to _women, _of course, but that was another story, and not something he was inclined to think about when he was still trying to process the fact that _Roronoa Zoro was hugging him. _

So. As far as he was concerned, _two _could play at the 'Acting-Completely-Out-Of-Character' game, and so he stepped even closer and wrapped his arms tight around Zoro's torso as he lay his face against the other man's broad shoulder.

"Oi. You going to tell me why you're acting like a woman on her monthly cycle or what?" he finally asked, realizing after the fact that perhaps he could have chosen his words with slightly more care.

Zoro, however, seemed not to notice and instead replied; in a voice completely unlike his own; "I've seen you die. In my dreams. All of you; at different times, in different ways. But you…you were _dead, _and I realized that it could have been true. I'd never know. But now….now, you're _here _and…and I had to make sure you were real."

Sanji closed his eyes for a moment as he pondered this. After all, he hadn't even known the lummox was _capable _of having dreams…let alone _deep _ones.

But whatever he had imagined had obviously shaken Zoro up pretty bad, so Sanji decided…just this _once, _mind you…to be…_nice_…to the other man.

"_Baka bushido. _Don't you know the difference between dreams and reality? I'm _here. _I'm _real. _See?" He gently took Zoro's hand and raised it to his face, trying not to flinch as the swordsman touched his cheek with _katana-_calloused fingers before finally smiling.

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you, idiot cook, but I am."

Sanji smirked in return, seeing a hint of old fire creep back into Zoro's eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"For _your _cooking?" Zoro scoffed, still not letting Sanji go.

"I've got my own floating restaurant, now."

"Really. With the money?"

"What else?" Sanji marvelled slightly at the type of conversation they were having. Even after six years, it was straight down to business. No 'hello, how've you been?' Not for them. "But it seems you've spent all the money on booze, because I wouldn't pay 2 beli for that shoddy piece of junk you've got laying in the harbour," he jibed, but from the expression on Zoro's face, he knew he'd hit home.

"Don't tell me you _did _blow all the money on _sake!" _

When Zoro still refused to answer, Sanji groaned. "I knew it. I _knew _giving you all that money was a horrible idea, and I _told _my _mellorine _that all you'd do was…"

"I'll never be ready."

And there it was again…that defeated, completely un-Zoro-like tone, and Sanji was once more forced to re-evaluate his words. "Ready for what?"

"I know Mihawk will find me when he thinks I'm ready to face him. So I've trained as hard as I could and defeated anyone foolish enough to challenge me. I can't get any stronger, and he's not coming, and Kuina…"

_Kuina again. _"Look, _baka," _Sanji sighed. "If you want to honor this girl's memory, at least do it _right. _Do you think she'd want you to drown your sorrows with booze and just give up? You promised her that you'd defeat Hawk-Eyes, and you will. So shape up, and name a nicer boat after her next time. Believe me, if I were dead and someone named a dinghy after me, I'd want to come back to life just to knock some sense into them. And I bet this girl was no pushover, so I'm pretty sure she's insulted, too," he finished, his visible eye narrowed as he awaited Zoro's response.

But once again; to his great surprise; Zoro merely tightened his hug. "You're right. I'm not doing this for the right reasons anymore. But you all believed in me and were there to pick me up when I lost faith, and I guess that without that I fell back on bad habits. I really can't stand you, you know, but maybe I still need you around," he said gruffly.

"Oi; oi! You really _have _turned into a woman! Don't tell me you're going to start _crying _next!" Sanji protested.

"_You're _the crier," Zoro returned.

"Well. This is all fine and dandy, but there's a reason I came looking for you, and I don't think an alley is the best place to discuss it, so let's head back to my ship. And stay close," he finally broke away and started to walk off. "I don't want you getting lost because you think North is up again." The jibe wasn't subtle, and Sanji was dearly hoping that Zoro wasn't too depressed to fire back.

And, for once, Zoro acted completely as predicted.

"It only happened once!"

Sanji smiled to himself as he replied, "Believe me, seaweed-head: once was enough."

**Generally my ANs will be at the end of the chapter to explain anything I've included, so here goes:**

_**Mugen no Yume **_**essentially means something like 'eternal dream,' although direct translation isn't that easy…and I think that's about it for this chapter. **

**Drop me a review as you leave:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

"So, this idiot is after us, eh?"

"Seems like it." Sanji was draped over the railing again as he blew smoke rings out over the water.

"And that's all you know."

"All they would tell me."

"Willingly?" Zoro looked suspicious. "Pirates don't give out information for free, love-cook."

"Fine. I had to…_coerce _them."

"Still have all of your moves, then?"

"I practice. Hard to find a good sparring partner, though," he mused.

"Same. Nobody's even a challenge anymore," Zoro sighed. "But, you believe this pirate?"

"He had no reason to lie," Sanji shrugged. "But, whatever the truth is, it can't be good."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

Sanji cocked his head to one side as flicked a few stray ashes from the end of his cigarette, watching as the orange flare turned to dust before they landed in the calm water. "The way I see it; and from what I've heard; this guy obviously doesn't know or doesn't care about Franky and Brooke, so we only have to find the others."

"Makes our job easier, at least. But why come after us now?"

"Why not? It wasn't a secret that together we were virtually unbeatable, so it only makes sense to come when we're split up and vulnerable. Besides, we've got a 600 million beli bounty on our heads. Who _wouldn't _want that kind of money?" he shrugged. "Heck; let's face it; the two of _us _are worth nearly 200 million."

"And Chopper?" Zoro was smirking. "Why would anyone want a pet worth a measly 50 beli?"

"Bait," Sanji replied simply. "If he can capture one of us in order to lure the others to his location, it saves him a lot of time and effort."

"You've thought this through, I see."

"Unlike you, I actually _have _functioning brain cells," was the snappy reply.

"Hmph." Zoro refused to take the bait and instead remarked, "I've seen the new 'wanted' posters. That's a nice photo they've got of you, love-cook."

"Well, I couldn't embarrass myself any longer. That picture they had of me made me look like a woman, and an _ugly _woman to boot!" he sighed. "And so, I took the liberty of sending them a photo myself. After all, if I'm worth 77 million beli, I've got to represent myself," he smiled.

Zoro immediately burst out laughing. "Only you, _baka. _Only _you _would care what your pretty face looks like on a 'wanted' poster. I should have known!"

"It isn't funny!" Sanji protested. "The rest of you got great posters, and I was stuck with _that!!" _

"Okay; okay, don't give yourself a heart attack," Zoro rolled his eyes. "Who are we going for first?"

"Usopp or Chopper. At least we know where they are…"

"And you get a chance to dote on lovely Vivi-chan again…"

"_And _Usopp's home island isn't really that far away," Sanji continued, all but ignoring Zoro's jibe. The other man was beginning to get some of his old humor back, but something was still…_off_…although Sanji couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. "The others will be a little harder, but with a bit of luck, we'll find them."

"We'd better hope luck is on our side," Zoro muttered darkly.

"Let's face it, _marimo-_head, you and I are the best natural fighters on the crew, and we can swim, too. If anyone's gonna pull this off, it's gonna be us, alright?" Sanji stuck out his hand, and Zoro looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah." A slow smile spread over his face. "Of course." He grasped the cook's outstretched hand with a firm grip and Sanji returned the smile.

"Now. I promised you dinner."

000

"So, how're we gonna sail off? We can't take this thing; it's too noticeable," Zoro indicated the restaurant with a flick of his head that caused his three earrings to jingle together. He was feeling much better with some of Sanji's food in his stomach, and he was currently reclined on the deck in one of the patio loungers, staring out at the dark water.

Plus, the bottle of _sake _the cook had given him was only adding to the sensation of comfortable fullness that was surrounding him.

Sanji was also occupying a lounger, although; with his head thrown over the back and one lanky leg slung over the chair arm; it was a position that a person with normal flexibility would have found incredibly uncomfortable.

If a person with normal flexibility could even _get _into that position, Zoro thought.

The chef had his customary cigarette between his lips and a thin stream of smoke swirled from the end into the night sky. One arm was draped over his knee and in the other hand he held a glass of blood-red wine, which he swirled almost unconsciously every couple of minutes. His shirt was still mostly unbuttoned, and Zoro was trying hard…_very _hard…not to stare.

Because his rapid deterioration hadn't come _just _because of Mihawk. Oh no, the cook was a large part of it as well, which was why Zoro was having mixed feelings about Sanji's sudden appearance.

It also explained why; when the crew had split up; he had not even bothered to say goodbye. It would have been too awkward, especially because Zoro's newfound 'feelings' had seemingly materialized overnight.

Although, when he took the time to think; which he did _far _more often than Sanji gave him credit for; he realized that the progression was almost natural.

From outright dislike to grudging respect to feeling at ease with the other man watching his back to…love? No; surely not. At least, not _yet. _

Although, Zoro thought sadly, if he _was _a woman and Sanji in the same position, he would have had absolutely no problem taking him right then and there.

But he had to focus. There were more important things to think about. Even though some part of his mind couldn't help but wonder why Sanji had never had a steady girlfriend.

"We're not taking the _Mugen no Yume," _Sanji finally drawled.

"So you're…leaving her?"

"My cooks'll take care of her."

"You trust them, _baka?" _

Sanji let a smile cross his lips as he flexed his toes and returned, "They know what I'll do to them if anything bad happens to her."

"Sure they do. What are we taking, then?"

"My ship."

"I thought this was…"

"My _other _ship, numbskull," was the acrid response.

"You have…_two _ships?"

"Bravo, the ape can count!" Sanji heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Yes. Because, unlike you, I actually _spent my money wisely."_

"But why bother?"

"Because. Because I love to cook, but one day I _know _I'll get the urge to venture off once more. All Blue's still _out _there, Zoro, and I'm going to find it. I know it." The passion in Sanji's deep blue eyes and the overwhelming vehemence in his voice surprised the swordsman, and whatever snappy retort he had prepared died on his tongue as he found that all he could do was nod. "Now. You've eaten my food and guzzled my booze, so what say you to a little sparring match? Unless you're too afraid, of course." He stood with a grin."

"Of your scrawny rear? Fat chance. Bring it on, love-cook."

"As you wish, _baka marimo."_

000

It was only after; as he lay catching his breath on the deck while the smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his nostrils; that he realized he wasn't afraid of going to sleep.

The nightmares wouldn't plague him tonight. They couldn't. Not with the cook so close.

"Bed." Sanji announced with a pointed yawn. "No doubt the crew has found amusement in town, but…"

"Why don't you have a lover?" Zoro suddenly blurted. In truth, he had been thinking back to his earlier musings about Sanji's love life, and the 'amusement' the cook was speaking of was evidently of a sexual nature, so it seemed a perfectly natural question. Of course, it came out a little blunt, but that was in his nature, after all.

"Say what?"

"A…lover. A girlfriend. A wife, even. Heck, Sanji, you _love _women! And yet, as far as I've seen, you're celibate almost to a fault. Why?" Zoro continued, wanting to get all of it off of his chest. He'd dug the hole already; he could afford to make it a little deeper.

"Why, indeed," Sanji frowned. "I don't really know how to explain it myself, except to correct you on one tiny detail: I don't love _women. _I love to _dote _on women, but…actual, honest-to-goodness love? No. Nami-swan is a wonderful woman, but any fool can see that she and Luffy belong together, and Robin-chwan just…isn't right for me. I love them; they're _nakama. _But I don't _love _them, and I've never met a woman I _do_," he explained quietly. He was lying through his teeth about never being in love; or, at least, what he considered love; but he didn't think Zoro would pick up on it.

And luckily, he didn't.

"Plus, being your housewife would be useless, since you already do all of the women's chores," Zoro ribbed.

"Shut up, moss-head. You want breakfast tomorrow or not?" Sanji huffed. "I guess I could ask you the same question, but you wouldn't know what to _do _with a woman even if you found a willing one in your bed."

"I've never been in love either," Zoro replied, ignoring the jibe. "Never even close, as far as I'm concerned."

"Too obsessed with those _katana _of yours," Sanji grunted.

"And what about men?" Zoro tentatively asked, feeling as though he should and yet somewhat fearing the rebuke.

"About men what?" Sanji quirked his visible eyebrow.

"Male lovers," Zoro clarified, trying to gauge Sanji's reaction. But, to his great surprise (relief?), the other man began to chuckle.

"Oh, _that. _Well, bear in mind I lived on the _Baratie _for years. A ship which, may I remind you, was virtually female-free and did not make port often. I was exposed to sodomy at a rather young age, so I have no prejudices that way," he shrugged.

"But…have you ever…"

"What? Fooled around? A couple of times, when I was young and stupid. Didn't make me feel any different than any woman I've ever been with. Not that I ever actually _slept _with any of them, mind you," he clarified, flicking some more ashes from his cigarette and punctuating the statement with another yawn. "But we can talk later. You can have my bed, if you want. It's the only decent one on board and; from the look of you; you haven't had a decent one in a while."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Zoro snapped.

"You look exhausted, idiot."

"Haven't been sleeping," Zoro admitted.

"The nightmares?"

The swordsman nodded and Sanji let it go. "So? You want the bed?"

"I think I'll sleep under the stars," Zoro replied. "Being out in the open helps me rest easer. And…" he paused, unsure if his next words were really all that wise.

"You want me to stay with you so the dreams don't come back, right?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby." He unfolded his long legs and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a blanket, idiot."

"Stay."

The tone of Zoro's voice made Sanji turn, and there it was again: that horrible look of despair. Well, if staying by the _marimo _for one night would snap him out of his funk, Sanji supposed he could stomach it.

It was hard to believe, but Sanji was actually starting to _miss _the old Zoro.

"Alright. I'll freeze to death, but…" his words cut off as Zoro grabbed his hand and pulled, sending Sanji to the deck and; consequently; into Zoro's lap. He was too stunned to even _breathe _as the swordsman lay down and pulled him close, and only then did he allow himself to tentatively slide his arms around Zoro's broad back and glance at the other man.

"Oi. Little warning next time you try to molest me, got it?"

Zoro grunted in response and muttered, "Go to sleep, pervert-cook."

"Wha…why am _I _the pervert?!"

Zoro, however, could not answer, as he was already fast asleep.

**So, here's an update!! I'll try to update regularly, provided life doesn't get in the way, (although I can't make any promises on 'regularly.' Let's say once a week, shall we? **

**Not much to say here, other than, in response to comments on Zoro's rampant OOC-ness (and I **_**know **_**it's there, but bear with me!), I have compiled an explanation (essay?) and posted it on LiveJournal. It can be found here: aoitsukikage(dot)livejournal(dot)com/1530(dot)html#/cutid1****with all the (dot)'s replaced with actual (.)'s, of course! If this doesn't work, there's a link to my lj on my profile page (at the bottom of the 'about me' section), and it's the first journal entry on the page. Anyway, I hope this explains a bit for you! **

**Thanks for your positive response for the first chapter, and keep the reviews coming! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Three**

When Zoro awoke, it was to a blue, cloudless sky, bright sunshine, and a warm body in his arms.

So. The cook _had _stuck it out, even though Zoro was sure he was going to make a run for it as soon as the swordsman was asleep.

Sanji, for his part, _was _still asleep, and he had a tiny smile on his face as he nuzzled against Zoro. Which left to Zoro to wonder, as he often did, why _exactly _he had fallen in lo…_lust _with the cook in the first place.

Oh, right. Because he was gorgeous. And six years apart hadn't diminished his beauty at all. Those long; long legs that would look ungainly on anyone else only enhanced the fluidity and natural grace the cook possessed, plus; Zoro thought; they made him _insanely _flexible, and that could prove interesting in b…

Zoro shook his head and broke that train of thought, instead breathing in deeply and suppressing a chuckle as Sanji's soft golden hair tickled his nose. The swordsman had often wondered _why _the cook never exposed his left eye, but the question was far too personal to ask outright, and Zoro had the strangest feeling that brushing away the curtain of hair to see for himself was…was…almost a _violation _of sorts, and something far too intimate for their present relationship.

Plus, Sanji felt _good _against him, moulding perfectly against Zoro's body like he was _meant _to be there, and the swordsman could only hope that…

Wait. Zoro thought of the crudest words he could while doing his best to hold back a pained groan. It was worse than he had thought. He _was _in love.

I-N-L-O-V-E

With a man.

With a man who despised him.

With _nakama_.

With…

Sanji.

Strangely, admitting it relieved him. He had never really cared one way or the other about sexuality, so the fact that Sanji _was _male hardly even registered.

In fact, Zoro would have been more surprised if it _had _been a woman, because for the most part he couldn't stand them.

Well, Robin and Vivi had been decent, but Nami…

With a jolt, he realized that he hadn't been angry all those times Sanji had floated around the orange-haired witch with hearts in his eyes. He had been...

_Jealous? _

His musing was cut off as Sanji opened his eyes, blinked, and said sourly, "I know I didn't drink enough to deserve waking up to your ugly mug."

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine," Zoro replied.

"Sleep well, _marimo? _No scary nightmares?"

"None."

"This means I'm royally screwed then, right?" Sanji groaned.

"What…"

"Oh. That's right. Your brain is still a good ten seconds behind the conversation, isn't it?" he smirked. "It should be obvious, _baka: _if sleeping with me makes your nightmares disappear…"

"Ah," Zoro finally nodded. "I won't make you if you don't want to."

"You're warm, at least. It's been a while since I've had a warm body to sleep with, and I think I've made it clear that you being a man truly doesn't matter," he yawned. "But after we find Usopp…or _anyone, _for that matter…this stops. I can't ruin my reputation," he warned.

"Right. Can't have everything thinking you sleep with men, can we, love-cook?" Zoro sighed, somewhat surprised at the offer but knowing that the older man's charity towards him only went so far.

As it was, Zoro was wondering about that stupid eye again. The way Sanji was laying, his hair should have slid enough to expose it, but the blonde curtain had seemingly not moved at all.

"…you, _baka?"_

"What?" Zoro blinked, not realizing the other man had been talking.

Sanji groaned. "Attention span of a _snail, _this one. I asked what was wrong with you."

"Nothing."

"You were staring at me. It's freaking me ou…oh, some bird didn't take a dump on my head, did it?" he looked mortified, and Zoro had to mask his laughter.

"No, Princess."

"Then why…oh."

" 'Oh,' what?"

"You want to know about my eye, but you're afraid to ask because you think I'll beat you," Sanji grinned. "Frankly, I'm surprised nobody's asked before, but I've got two words for you: permanent cowlick." Zoro must have looked sceptical, because Sanji added, "I'm serious. That hair is staying there whether I like it or not. Look for yourself," he offered. "And I promise I'm not teasing you and the truth is I only _have _one eye. I'm not that mean. So, go ahead."

Zoro's hand was up before he even registered moving it, and yet he still hesitated. But, if it truly _was _as intimate as he had first imagined, Sanji would _never _let him do this.

And so, he gently brushed the thick blonde hair aside and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he discovered that Sanji was, indeed, telling the truth.

The blonde looked rather different with both eyes uncovered, but his cocky grin was the same. "There. Happy?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"See? I'm not a freak. Besides, it's not like I have _green hair _or anything," he continued to grin.

"Shut up! It runs in my family. What's your excuse, dartboard-brow?" Zoro shot back.

"I'll never know, will I?" Sanji said bitterly, his expression changing in an instant.

"Sorry. Went too far." Zoro felt bad for bringing up the fact that Sanji was an orphan and pulled the cook closer to him.

"It's fine. I got over it a long time ago," Sanji assured him. "I promise. And stop treating me like glass! You're holding me like you're afraid I'll break in two," he snapped.

"My, are you always so pleasant in the mornings?"

Sanji's choice of words during his reply had Zoro fighting to contain laughter, and the cook rolled his eyes and cuffed the swordsman gently on the back of his head. "We should get going, seaweed-brain. I'll whip up some breakfast and then we can head out. Sound good?"

"Good enough."

"So, you can let go of me anytime…"

"I know," Zoro assured him, but his hold didn't loosen.

"No, I mean let _go," _Sanji growled, and Zoro took one look at his fierce expression before doing just that. Sanji got off the deck and stalked away, muttering to himself as he lit a cigarette and pushed his way into the kitchen.

000

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up and just follow me," Sanji replied, opening up a well-concealed trapdoor in the kitchen floor and heading down into the bowels of the ship. Zoro tailed him down the stairs and blinked as they suddenly arrived in a type of cavern. It was cleverly built directly into the bottom of the huge ship and half-filled with water, but what immediately caught eye was what was floating in the middle of the impromptu lake: a caravel.

"This is your other ship?"

"Custom-made. Cost me a pretty penny, let me assure you, but she's beautiful," Sanji sighed, and Zoro groaned as he realized that the mermaid-figurehead bore more than a passing resemblance to their former orange-haired navigator.

"How much firepower does she have?" Zoro grunted.

"Is that all you can think about, _marimo_-head?" Sanji rolled his eyes. "She's got enough. But I didn't build her for power; I built her for speed. This girl can outrun any ship on the Grand Line, and she's shallower than most in the draft, so reefs and shoals are no problem." He was obviously proud of the ship, and; Zoro had to admit; it _was _impressive.

"Is she stocked?"

"For a few days. There's a small island about three days' sail from here where an old acquaintance of mine lives, and she gets all of the best gossip. If anyone can give us leads on Luffy and the others, it's her," Sanji explained. "Plus, the _Nakama _is a new ship, so nobody will suspect two wanted pirates are sailing her."

"The _Nakama?"_

"What else?" Sanji was still beaming. "I love this girl. I'd never let anyone sail her if they didn't have my complete trust."

The fact that Sanji truly _did _trust him made Zoro smile in return, and he climbed onto the ship.

"All set?"

"If you are, love-cook."

"Let's do this." Sanji grasped a lever on the wooden wall and a portion of the hull slid up to reveal sunlight and blue sky. Another lever activated a giant fan behind the stern, and as the air caught the sails, the ship shot into the ocean.

Zoro had to grip the railing for support, because the _Nakama was _fast, and the shallow hull made the caravel literally fly across the water's surface.

"So? What do you think?" Sanji yelled over the wind.

"I'm impressed, swirly," Zoro retorted.

"Enough with the eyebrow wisecracks," Sanji stifled a groan. And just wait, moss-head. She isn't even _going _full speed yet. I'll _show _you what my girl can do," he grinned evilly.

Zoro braced himself against the rail as Sanji opened the mainsail, and soon they were skimming across the sea; their hull barely contacting the water at all.

Sanji kept a hand on the tiller to ensure no cross-drafts veered the ship off-course, while Zoro stayed at the bow, calling back warnings if it looked like they were in danger of hitting anything.

By nightfall, both of them were exhilarated; yet completely exhausted; as they dropped anchor in a small cove, and the last thing on Zoro's mind before he dropped off to sleep with the blonde in his arms was how quickly he could get used to this routine.

**I'm being nice and gifting all of you with an update early…I think…but I really have no idea how long this story is going to be, so I think I can update a little more frequently, as I'm already on about Chapter Fifteen in the writing process. **

**However, I've only received two reviews on the last chapter, and while people **_**seem **_**to be enjoying it for the most part, it's hard to tell for sure…but thank you to everyone who **_**has **_**reviewed, and keep them coming! **

**And as for the whole 'what's-the-deal-with-Sanji's-eye' debate…I really have no idea what to expect if Oda ever decides to reveal it. So I went with the nicest way I could (I feel that something's up with his hair anyway, because he can be completely upside-down and the hair just **_**doesn't move**_**). **

**Other news…today, November 11, is Zoro's birthday (the other reason for the update!)!! Happy Birthday, Zoro!! I find it odd Oda chose this day, because in Canada it's actually a holiday called 'Remembrance Day' (which is the same as 'Veteran's Day' in the US. I think). It's basically a day for us to remember out fallen war heroes. **

**And oh, I cannot **_**wait **_**for next week's episode (it's the quintessential 'Thriller Bark' one, so if you don't know what that is, read Chapter 485 of the manga on onemanga(dot)com). This week's eppie was pretty good too (the animators are favouring us again with their innuendo. There's this look that Zoro gives Sanji at one point that definitely isn't in the manga, and it's wonderful). **

**Fangirling aside, I look forward to the next episode! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no part of One Piece. Sara is my character, however, but that's about it! **

**Chapter Four**

And sure enough, the love-cook was true to his word, Zoro thought with a smile. It was just past daybreak on their third day of sailing, and he could clearly see the outline of an island on the horizon.

"Is that it?"

"That's the place."

Sanji handed him a bowl, and he glanced down to discover that the cook had made oatmeal. And not _just _oatmeal: oatmeal with dried cranberries, raisins, slivered almonds, and a generous amount of brown sugar.

"Thanks," Zoro grunted.

"No problem, seaweed-head," was the good-natured return. "We'll probably be there within the hour," he added, "but we'll have the day to spend how we want. The woman I'm looking for does a brisk restaurant business during the day, but she won't be available to talk to us until her business really opens, and that doesn't happen until after nightfall."

"So she runs a whorehouse," Zoro sighed. Sanji was almost _too _predictable, and it even showed on the ship.

One of the sleeping areas had fold-out couches (for the women, obviously), while the other had only a single sofa and a smattering of hammocks (for the men).

However, there was also a _third _bedroom, which; by Zoro's reckoning; was filled with an almost king-sized bed. Now, how like Sanji was _that? _But Zoro reasoned that what Sanji had in mind when installing the bed was _not _to be sharing it with another man, although he had noticed that there had been no more protests to their sleeping arrangements since the first night. 

Of course, Zoro reasoned, he really shouldn't complain about the bed: at least the two of them could sleep together comfortably, because sleeping on the deck got really old really fast.

"So what?" Sanji looked mildly offended and Zoro snapped his mind back to the present. "Don't tell me you've never been to a brothel?"

"Of course I have!" Zoro exclaimed. "But is now really…"

"We're not going there to get _laid, _idiot. We're going there for information," Sanji rolled his eyes. "But the women here are pushier than most: they're the best in the business. And they _won't _back down if you just glare at them either; no matter how ugly you are; so either find a way to scare them off without resorting to violence or pretend you're with me."

"Wh-_what?" _Zoro sputtered.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm not _that _repulsive," Sanji growled.

"No! No, it's…you surprised me, that's all," Zoro admitted, and it was partly true.

"Good. Hopefully she'll speak with us in private and we won't have to keep the act going too long," he added.

"Yeah. Hopefully," Zoro echoed dully, although he wasn't truly sure if he agreed.

000

"_Sanji-kun!!!" _

A chorus of squealing met Zoro's ears as they entered the dim room, and a blur wearing a red dress attached itself to the cook with an even louder shriek.

"Ah, my darling; it's been far too long," Sanji returned the embrace with passion and pulled away only far enough so that he could study the face of the voluptuous brunette who had assaulted him. "For you are like the sun, and I…I am a lowly flower who would wither and die without your presence."

_Oh yes, _Zoro thought, _Mr. Prince is back in fine form. _But as the girl moved close to Sanji again and trailed his fingers languidly down his partly-exposed chest, he started to feel the first stirrings of jealously building in his stomach. And when she pulled his head down to kiss him, it was all Zoro could do not to rip them apart.

Sanji pulled away first with an, "Ah, my love, you _are _a rare gem. But; alas; I have not come here tonight for pleasure, but rather for business. Dearest Sara would not be around, would she?" he asked sweetly. "My companion and I…" he moved back to Zoro and latched onto his arm, "have urgent matters to discuss."

"But _San-_ji…"

"Angel, if I could spend the night making love to you, I would. But a situation has arisen that I can _not _ignore; not if I wish to look unashamedly upon your beauty ever again," he cooed.

"Oh, Sanji-kun," the girl sighed happily. "You know that…"

"Is that the voice of my favourite customer?" A woman strode out from the kitchen. She was strong-boned and tall, and although nobody could ever call her beautiful, she was what one would certainly term a handsome woman. She could not have been more than about 35, Zoro thought, and her reaction to seeing Sanji was completely genuine.

" 'Favourite customer?'" Zoro asked in a low voice.

Sanji positioned himself so that Zoro's arms were around his body before he arched backward, resting his head on Zoro's shoulder so that he could speak directly into his ear. "The first time I came here," he murmured, his breath hot on Zoro's face, "some ruffians were mistreating the ladies." His hand came up to play lazily with Zoro's earrings as he talked, gently chiming the three gold strands together. "I _politely _showed them the door." He gave a small tug on one of Zoro's earrings and the taller man remembered that they were supposed to _look _like a couple, and right now he was holding Sanji with about all of the emotion of a sack of potatoes.

"I suppose you have some questions for me?" Sara was watching the men with amusement, and the rest of the courtesans looked on like a group of cats watching a pair of mice.

"If you'd permit them," Sanji replied.

"Of course. All of us here are in your debt. Follow me."

She led them into a side room and closed the door, although a window in one of the walls provided the girls with a very open vantage point. Not _exactly _the privacy that Zoro had been hoping for.

He plopped on one of the loveseats and Sanji literally draped himself across Zoro's body as the swordsman studied the woman sitting across from them.

"I expect you were wishing for a more private setting," she began, "but unfortunately I need to keep an eye on the girls at all times just in case some less-than-desirable men appear. So," she cut right to the point, "What brings you here?"

"Information," Sanji replied, lazily undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt. "Or; more specifically; information on _certain _people." Sanji patted his side, and Zoro knew he'd shoved the 'wanted' posters into a hidden pocket in his shirt, and he _also _knew that Sanji was now _expecting _him (all for the sake of _acting, _of course) to retrieve them.

And who was Roronoa Zoro to back down from a challenge? Even _if _said challenge had a high probability of arousing him rapidly, he thought wryly, although he was confident his training would prevent any mishaps.

At least…_fairly _confident…

He let his hand trail up Sanji's side before slipping it into his shirt as he tried not to think about that smooth, perfect skin his fingers were ghosting over.

And Sanji; the darn sadist; wasn't helping. _Especially _not when he laid his head back on Zoro's shoulder once more and rocked his hips ever-so-slightly. Zoro luckily found the posters quickly and Sanji took them from his hand, letting their fingers brush as he did so.

He smiled at Zoro in a rather sultry way before rifling through the posters and keeping two for himself. The others he threw on the table with a flourish as he said, "I need to find these people."

Sara's eyes widened as she replied; none-too-kindly; "I know you're a lot of things, Sanji, but I never expected you to be _this _money-hungry."

"I don't want to capture them, Sara-san," he assured her. "But I _do _need to warn them, because rumour has it that there _is _a man out for their heads."

"And why do you care? What business have you with Monkey D. Luffy?" she looked suspicious.

"More than enough, I fear," Sanji leant forward and Zoro held his arms around the cook's waist. He let his chin drop onto the other man's shoulder as Sanji continued, "What I'm about to show you is _extremely _confidential, and I need your word that you won't call the Marines to arrest us." His voice was quiet, dangerous, and he was tense in Zoro's hold. And while Zoro knew darn well that Sanji himself would never hurt a woman, the man was obviously ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

"You have it. I'm still in your debt," she looked wary, but obviously unafraid, and Zoro had to admire her for it.

"Good." Sanji placed the last two posters on the table and the woman let out a gasp.

"No!"

"Yes, I assure you," Sanji was smiling again, but it was a grim smile. "Monkey D. Luffy was my captain, and the devil take me if I'm going to sit and do nothing when my _nakama _are in danger," his voice was deadly serious.

"And I as well," Zoro spoke for the first time, and the woman looked at him in surprise.

"Roronoa Zoro and Black-Leg Sanji: two of the most wanted men on the Grand Line," she looked awed.

"In the flesh," Sanji grinned. "But come now, Sara-san: don't tell me you've never considered the possibility of me being a pirate?" he looked mock-offended as his hand found Zoro's and he twined their fingers together.

"Of course. It's in your eyes…well, eye," she amended, and Zoro chuckled. "Wanderlust, love," she added as Sanji turned a confused glance on her. "Every time you walked in here I could only wonder if it would be your last time, because I knew that someday you'd be gone. So I had a feeling that you might have been a pirate, but I _never _could have imagined that your head would be worth nearly 80 million beli," she shook her head. "But this is all beside the point. You want information?"

"Yes. We _think _we know where Usopp and Chopper are, but the others…"

Zoro noticed that Sanji was starting to fidget, so with his free hand he pulled out a cigarette and lighter from the older man's pocket.

"Oh. Thanks, _Marimo_-head," Sanji stuck the cigarette in his mouth and Zoro lit it for him before putting the lighter away.

"Mr. Zoro, you should be breaking that habit, not encouraging it!" Sara scolded gently, a smile on her strong features as she regarded the two men.

"He's never going to quit. And if I try to make him, he'll only kick me," Zoro shrugged.

"Darn right I will."

"Hmm. Well, Sanji, I think I can help you," Sara turned back to him. "Everyone new to town drops by for a bit of gossip and a bite to eat; even though I run a pleasure house, it's also the only inn, so there's not much choice; so it's no surprise that these _nakama _of yours would do the same.

"This woman, Nico Robin…she was in about three weeks ago asking about nearby historical sites. Does that sound about right?"

"Robin-chwan's an archaeologist," Sanji nodded.

"Well, I sent her up to Devil's Rocks. It's in the kingdom of Alabasta, probably three days' sail north of Alubarna," she explained. "And, _this _pretty young woman…"

"Ah, Nami-swan, my _Mellorine…" _

"…Was in about a week later. We chatted and she stayed the night with a man, but he was cloaked when the came in, so I all I could see of him was a straw hat," she relayed.

"That's Luffy and the witch, all right," Zoro grunted.

"Where were they going?" Sanji asked eagerly.

"Come to think of it, they had plans to go to Alabasta, as well. This Nami said something about meeting family, but she didn't give details," she mused.

"Family?" Zoro asked.

"Ace, I guess," Sanji was chewing on the end of his cigarette, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Ace?" Sara blinked. "Handsome fellow; more freckles than you know what to do with; and always falls asleep in the middle of a meal?"

"That's him, all right," Sanji chuckled. "Portgas D. Ace. He's Luffy's older brother."

"Really? He stops in here from time-to-time; I'll have to tell him that I know the two of you," she smiled.

"Indeed. Well, my darling, your advice has been invaluable, and the least I can do to repay you is make you and all of your lovely ladies supper tonight," he stood and bowed, taking Sara's hand and kissing the back of it while she fought to hide a blush. "And, if my good friend and I have permission to stay for the night, I can promise you breakfast, as well," he winked.

"Oh, Sanji!" she sighed. "You _know _I'd never turn down your cooking. Go ahead."

"Much appreciated, my love. Oi, Zoro! Get off you lazy rear and pick up those posters before my foot removes you from that sofa!" he snapped, and Zoro; mildly pleased that Sanji had referred to him by name; rolled his eyes and stood before gathering up the posters and tucking them in his haramaki.

Sanji grabbed his hand as he darted to the kitchen while Sara looked after the two of them with a knowing smile on her face.

**Whee, update! Thanks so much for all of your continued reviews, and I'm glad that people seem to be liking this story! There's not much else to say (except the snow is falling here. Ugh) so keep those reviews coming! **

**Oh, just a quick note to erinilliana: Thank you for pointing out the missing quotation mark; I'll have to go and change that! No matter how many times I read over my chapters, it never fails that I'll miss something like that! **

**Lastly…just a quick and fairly interesting comment on some names and stuff that I got from my Japanese dictionary. I took Japanese for a few years, and I know that 'Sanji' literally means '3 o'clock', but it **_**also **_**translates to 'disaster' or 'tragedy.' Take from that what you will, but I don't know if it's a reference to his past or something in his future…hmm…**

**On a lighter note, zosan (well, actually zousan, but let's ignore the technicalities, shall we?) means 'an increase in production.' That one cracked me up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Five**

"Well, that's a stroke of luck."

"What is?"

"Usopp lives two days from here, and Luffy, Chopper, Nami-swan _and _Robin-chwan are all in Alabasta already or heading there as we speak," Sanji was grinning.

"Huh. Guess you're right," Zoro shrugged. "Maybe we _can _pull this off."

"What did I tell you?" Sanji looked smug as he flopped on the bed. "I see Sara even gave us the most private room in the whole place."

"Only the best for her 'favorite customer,'" Zoro snorted. "She probably only gave it to us because she thinks we're going to be loud tonight."

"Please. She _knows _I'm straight as an arrow…" Zoro inconspicuously snorted and decided _not _to mention the fact that Sara had given them a room with _one bed_ "…and that we were only acting, and _speaking of which_," he sat up and pursed his lips, "You. Are. A. _Horrible. _Actor. I don't even think _Luffy _would have bought it," he glared.

"Well, maybe you're comfortable with a man getting all handsy with you, but for me…I prefer _not _having to deal with it," Zoro shot back.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for the mighty Roronoa Zoro, is that it?" Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Right. Well, I'm sorry, Your _Majesty, _but I'm not going to bow to your every whim. I did this for _you_, to save _you _embarrassment…because I know darn well that you would have been in over your head with those girls downstairs. You _should _be _thanking _me, _marimo_; and if you think for a moment that I _enjoyed _having your hand down my shirt, you're _dead wrong," _he stated coldly before laying back down and flinging an arm over his eyes.

Zoro was stunned. Had Sanji _really _been thinking of his comfort, or was this another sort of joke? And how could he tell?

"Sanji?"

"Go. Away."

"Sanji, look, I'm…"

"Do I need to physically remove you from…"

"Look, _baka, _I'm…"

"_Shut up!" _Sanji shot back up, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Shut up and leave me _alone!" _

"I'm _sorry!" _Zoro all but yelled, and Sanji flinched, laying down on his stomach and burying his head in his folded arms. "Sanji…"

"Get out."

Zoro stayed where he was for only a matter of seconds before moving to the bed and slowly sitting down. He reached to put a gentle hand on Sanji's shoulder, but the cook looked up before he could. "I _said _'get out.' What, are you hard of hearing, too?"

"And I _said _I was sorry. I didn't realize you were doing it to help me. I thought…"

"That I was doing it to tease you? It figures," he put his head down again.

Zoro dared to extend his hand once more, but instead of Sanji's shoulder, Zoro amazed even himself when he began to run his fingers through Sanji's soft golden hair.

"You know, you weren't the _only _one to have nightmares," the blonde finally said. "I get them, too. The Mugiwara Pirates were more than just _nakama _to me: they _were _my family. Back at the _Baratie _they may have cared, but nobody ever told me, 'You know, Sanji, we really appreciate having you around.' Not even once. But with Luffy, it was different. I _belonged _there, and now I feel like _I'm _the one lost at sea.

"Zeff was a good man, but he wasn't a good _father, _and he never hugged me or held me when I cried or…I just…I shy away form physical affection because I've never really had any," he finally stated, heaving a sigh. "I don't even think I know _how _to love. Not really."

Zoro remained silent, letting the words sink in. To him, Sanji was so strong that to see him on the verge of a breakdown was unsettling, to say the least. Sure, Zoro had seen him livid often enough, but…desperate?

"We _did _care about you, love-cook," he finally said. "And…I still _do _care about you."

"I know," Sanji slowly looked up and a tiny smile spread across his face. "But it felt…good…to get it off of my chest."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, fingers still lightly combing through Sanji's hair.

"Do you think we'll ever find the one who's right for us?"

"Yeah. Probably." _Considering I'm _looking _at him. _

"Hnn…" Sanji closed his eyes again and a moment later Zoro removed his hand and stood up. "…Zoro?"

"Let's get _under _the covers at least, love-cook," he teased, and Sanji sat up and let Zoro pull the blanket down before crawling back in. As Zoro joined him, he turned to face the swordsman and let Zoro tug him close. "You're such a woman."

"Hey, now! Let's not forget the episode in the alley…"

"Okay, so we're _both _a little guilty of being emotional," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said? Do you really…_care…_about me?" Sanji asked slowly.

"Of course I do. _Nakama _and all that aside, though, there are some times when you get on my nerves so much I can't help but hate you. But I think I love you more."

Zoro wished he could take back the words the second that they left his mouth, but the backlash he was fearing never came.

Instead, the cook fixed him with a nearly unreadable gaze before saying, "I guess neither of us knows the true meaning of love."

Zoro found sleep hard to come by that night.

000

"Oi, kids! What are you doing way out here in this field?"

The cluster of about fifteen young children turned at the voice and found themselves facing a certain beaming, smoking blonde and a glowering green-haired swordsman.

"Who are you, Mister?" A young girl with dark, curly hair stood and addressed them.

"Ah! My name, young lady, is Sanji…and this is Zoro," he added with a vague gesture. "And what would a lovely flower such as yourself be called?"

"I'm Marie," she stated, standing up tall. "And I'm only four, but my Daddy used to be one of the fiercest pirates on the Grand Line, so if you try to hurt us, you'll be sorry!"

"Your Daddy, huh?" Sanji sat down with his back propped against one of the sparse trees dotting the grassy area and lit another cigarette as Zoro joined him on the ground. "Is your Daddy around?"

"He comes here every morning to tell us stories about his adventures!" she proclaimed. "He's the bravest man in the village!" she absently scratched her longer-than-normal nose before crossing her arms.

"All lies, no doubt," Zoro leant to whisper in Sanji's ear.

"Spitting image of our old boy, isn't she?" Sanji returned as Zoro slid an arm around him.

"Prettier, though."

"Oh, without question."

"Wake me when he gets here."

Sanji was about to protest, but Zoro's head was already on his shoulder and soft snores were coming from the swordsman's mouth.

"Ignore my companion," Sanji sighed and; with a muttered, "If you drool on my shirt I'll kick you into next week, idiot swordsman,"; looked up once more. "When will your father arrive?"

"Ahoy!"

The shout caused Sanji to look up, and when he saw the man in overalls parachuting from the sky he couldn't mask the smile that spread over his face.

"Good morning, everyone! I'd like to introduce my new invention: The Usopp Skyrider Version Two!"

"Wow, Captain Usopp!"

"_Sugoi!" _

"Yes, yes: Captain Usopp will tell you today how he climbed onto a flying ship just to rescue one of his dearest friends…"

"And will you tell them who got electrocuted up there to save your life?" Sanji cut in.

"I…I…I…" Usopp blinked. "_S-Sanji?! Zoro?!" _he looked ready to faint.

"Must be the deadly 'seeing-old-friends' disease kicking in," Sanji muttered to himself, but a soft chuckle from Zoro told him that the swordsman had heard as well.

"Long time no see, Usopp." Zoro gave the sniper a lazy wave.

"Ah…ah…yes, well," Usopp cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, boys and girls, but today's story has been cancelled…"

"_Aw…"_

"Because Captain Usopp has some very _secret business _to take care of," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh, wow!"

"Secret business!"

"Captain Usopp's the best!"

The children moved off; chattering amongst themselves; while Usopp gave his daughter a wave and then came to the tree. "So…what's this? Not just a friendly visit…is it?" he looked almost hopeful.

"No. We're in trouble, Usopp," Sanji stated.

"We as in 'you and Zoro' we or we as in…" he gulped, "…'we' we."

"_All _of the Straw Hats," Sanji clarified, proceeding to fill Usopp in on what they knew as Zoro once more dozed against his shoulder. When he finished, Usopp was looking decidedly green.

"Ah! My 'fear-of-returning-to-the-Grand-Line' disease is coming back!" he threw a hand over his forehead and collapsed on the grass.

"It's not a joke, Usopp. This is serious." Sanji lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't just go rushing off any more! I've got a family to look after!" he protested.

"And they're in danger," Zoro broke in.

"_Marimo's _right. What if these men come here? What if they capture Marie and Kaya and hold them for ransom? If you want to be a good husband and father, shouldn't your first priority be their safety?" Sanji asked bluntly, more than a little unimpressed.

"And if I go and end up dead or in jail? What good am I to my family then? Because, Mr. Promiscuity, I'll tell you one thing: my daughter is _not _growing up without a father!"

The silence after Usopp's statement was absolute, and the sniper knew in an instant that he'd gone too far.

Sanji regarded him calmly for a second before standing and butting out his cigarette with his shoe. He blew one last puff of smoke into the air before saying, in an eerily subdued way, "I turned out alright, didn't I?"

"Sanji, I'm…"

"What, Usopp? Sorry? Sorry for forgetting that I'm an orphan?" Sanji shook his head. "I should have known. You're just as big of a coward now as you used to be, and I think your lying has hit a new low, because now you're feeding stories to _children! _It's despicable!" he spat and turned on his heel. "Come on, Zoro. He's not going to help us."

"W-w-wait! Marie…"

"Your daughter thinks you're a brave pirate," Zoro also stood, resting his hand loosely on _Wadou's _hilt. "Prove it to her by coming with."

"You…you…you're _agreeing with Sanji?!" _Usopp looked incredulous.

"Love-cook's right for once. Alone we're sitting ducks, but together…" he shrugged. "Well, it's your choice, Usopp. Oi, Swirly! Wait up!" Zoro stalked after Sanji, leaving Usopp alone.

"Daddy?"

"Marie! Wh-wh-why aren't you with the other children?" Usopp had turned a rather interesting shade of purple by this point.

"Sanji-san and Zoro-san are two of your old _nakama,_ aren't they?" Marie ignored the question and glanced up at her father, blinking thoughtfully. "And you always told me that _nakama _never abandoned each other, didn't you? So why aren't you going with Sanji-san and Zoro-san?"

"It's…not that simple. Besides, you and Kaya…"

"Mommy and I will be fine," she laughed. "But if you abandon your _nakama, _you mustn't be a brave pirate at all," she added, using her patented irrefutable-child-knowledge.

"Of course I'm a brave pirate!" Usopp struck a dramatic pose before abruptly coming out of it and muttering, "But I need to think about this…"

"Invite them for supper and for the night!" Marie suggested.

"Great idea, Marie! One day you'll be as smart as your illustrious father! _Yosh!" _he grinned. "Let's do this!"

000

"So you're really a cook, Sanji-san?" Marie asked, her eyes wide as they sat at the table eating dinner.

"Best there is," Usopp smiled goofily. "I've missed your cooking, Sanji."

"It's good you're a cook, though: Mommy's out visiting friends in the next village, and Daddy can't cook at all."

"Hey!"

"Lucky indeed then, my little lady," Sanji bowed to her and picked up her hand in order to bestow a chaste kiss on the back.

"You womanizer! Don't try to seduce my daughter!" Usopp scolded as Marie blushed and giggled.

"I can seduce _any_one," Sanji lowered his voice and; finding Usopp's leg under the table; ran his own leg along it as Usopp blushed deeper than his daughter.

Chuckling and moving his foot back, Sanji stood up to clear off the dishes and noticed Zoro looking off sullenly into space.

He shook his head with a resigned sigh and ruffled the swordsman's hair on the way by, leaving Usopp to marvel at this sudden attitude change. Since when did Sanji touch Zoro so affectionately? And since when did Zoro accept it without picking a fight? He absently scratched his long nose as he pondered, but he decided that he'd have plenty of time to figure it out.

And so, he forced his brain to focus on more pressing matters. "Sanji, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was out of hand."

"It's my fault, too." Sanji picked up a dish and examined it before taking another drag of his cigarette. "I overreacted. A lot."

"But you had a right to!"

"No, Usopp. Never to act like that. What's past is past; no used dwelling on what we can't change, after all," he shrugged. "Oi, _Marimo! _Get off of your lazy rear and dry these!"

Zoro grumbled as he stood up and walked to the sink, picking up a dishtowel and starting to dry off the dishes that Sanji passed to him.

"You're very wise, Sanji-san."

"And so are you, Marie-chan," he replied. "You must get your wits from your _mother's _side of the family," he smirked.

"_Hey!"_ Usopp protested again as Marie started to laugh, and from that time on the evening was infinitely more pleasant.

**Yosh! Update time again! **

**Thanks once more for the continued reviews/support. You guys are awesome! **

**So…yay for Usopp? Haha, I really enjoy writing our resident sniper/liar. He's buckets of fun because the angst has been overwhelming and (maybe not in this chapter, but in later ones), I can just be as silly as I want to where he's concerned. Plus I have a soft spot for him anyway (he's really grown on me as I've eased into the OP fandom. Sanji is still by far my favourite character in the show, though). **

**And he's a daddy, too! I named his daughter Marie as a tribute to Merry, so I hope that works:)**

**Other notes…the 'brave rescue' Usopp is referring to is episode 184/185 with Nami on the Ark in Skypeia. I'm seriously in love with the whole Sanji telling Usopp that as long as Nami is saved he doesn't care if Usopp dies. If you haven't seen it, watch episode 185…I laughed so hard because he was so **_**darn serious!!! **_**And the Usopp Skyrider is a tribute to Movie Five, which was probably the movie that made me love Usopp. **

**Ah, rambling again!! **_**Gomen!! **_**One last little note: reactions to episode 377, anyone? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A shrill scream drew Sanji from his rest, but a minute later he was scrambling to get the covers off as an agitated yell of, "Keep your filthy hands off of her!" sounded, followed soon afterwards by the unmistakeable sound of a body hitting the ground and an anguished wail of, "_Daddy!"_

The cook was up and out the door in an instant, and he raced outside only to be confronted with the sight of four burly, stagnant, and hideous men; one of whom had Marie tucked securely under his arm.

The girl was kicking and flailing as tears ran down her fact, and Usopp was little more than a groaning pile on the grass.

"Oi; oi! Where do you brutes get off treating a lady like that?" Sanji asked, calmly lighting a cigarette.

"Back off, Blondie. You're outnumbered," one of the men spat.

"No, I'd say it's pretty even."

Sanji turned to grin at Zoro, who gave him a fierce smile around _Wadou's _hilt as he tied his bandana.

"Can't you lousy pirates count?"

"Shh!" Another man was flailing his arms. "Let's get back to the ship! There's no way we'll take these two by ourselves."

"Their _nakama _was useless, though." A third man kicked Usopp to prove his point, and the sniper let out a soft groan.

"But these aren't _just _pirates! That's Roronoa and Black-Leg Sanji!" The second man squeaked.

"They're still men!" A fifth man called out, and Sanji glanced up at the tree near the house to see him lurking in the branches. "They can still die!"

"Enough talk." Zoro un-strapped _Shuusui _and _Sandai Kitetsu. _"Oi, cook! Give me a boost!"

"Hmph." Sanji grounded himself as Zoro paced away and then ran straight for him, jumping at the last possible second to allow Sanji's well-timed kick to propel him upwards.

The man in the tree didn't even have time to move as Zoro's swords found their mark, and as his body hit the ground the other men decided it would be a good idea to retreat.

Sanji moved; almost faster than the eye could see; and intercepted the one trying to sneak off with Marie. A well-placed kick to the jaw knocked him out cold, and Sanji caught Marie in his arms as the three remaining brigands grabbed their fallen comrades and tore off into the night.

Marie was shaking and clinging to his shirt, so Sanji rubbed her back soothingly and whispered, "It's okay. They're gone."

"D-daddy…"

"I'm fine." Usopp pushed himself to his feet and tottered over. "It'll take more than the likes of them to keep your father down!"

"Usopp, does she have anywhere to stay?" Sanji asked abruptly.

"Yes, of course. Friends and…"

"Take her there and hurry back. We have to leave."

"But…"

"You're coming, aren't you?"

Usopp turned to Zoro, who slowly removed _Wadou _from his mouth before sheathing her, and finally nodded. "I'll never abandon my _nakama!" _

"Good. Now, get Marie somewhere safe and meet us back here as soon as you can. We've got to leave right away," Sanji started to hand the girl to her father, but she clung to him fiercely.

"Don't go, Sanji-san!"

"We have to, little lady. But don't worry; we'll bring your father back safe and sound," he promised with a smile, and she gave him a tearful one in return as he gave her to Usopp with a whispered, "Hurry."

Waiting until they were out of sight, Sanji sunk to his knees in the dirt as the gravity of their situation overwhelmed him.

"Oi, love-cook! What's the matter?"

"Not good; not good; not _good…"_

"Sanji?" Concern crept into Zoro's voice. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I expected Marines, Zoro," the cook said in a halting voice. "Or bounty hunters. Or even _pirates! _But this…this is _bad."_

"What…"

"They're slavers," Sanji replied. "And if any of us even get _captured, _it's over. They can go through people like fresh fruit on market day."

"But what would slavers want with…us?" Zoro looked confused.

"Simple. Money and power," Sanji stared at the ground. "For instance, Luffy and Chopper will most likely be caged in Seastone and paraded around like circus freaks. People will pay to see the famous 'Devil's Fruit' users, after all. Usopp…they'll use him as a menial servant; someone to laugh and chuck rotten tomatoes at. You…you'll just be a workhorse. But Robin-chwan and Nami-swan…" he shuddered, and Zoro blinked as the answer came to him.

"Whores."

Sanji nodded, and Zoro couldn't help but ask, "And you?"

"Zoro, I have to tell you something. At seventeen, I because the _sous-chef _of the greatest restaurant in the East Blue. Now, tell me: out of all of the customers, do you think _any _believed that I got that position because of my culinary talent?" he laughed scathingly.

Zoro flinched as he realized where this was going and let his hand rest on Sanji's shoulder. "They thought you got there by whoring yourself out to the other cooks."

"Exactly. And the _looks _I got from some of the Marines…" he shuddered. "I mean, sure, the slavers will use me as a cook during the day, but at night…" he shook harder as tears stung his eyes, and Zoro immediately pulled him to his feet and into the swordsman's arms. "Zoro, it would kill me. I know I sound weak, but…I don't _know _what real love is, and if my first time with a man was…"

"It won't happen, _baka," _Zoro assured him gruffly. "I _won't _let them have you."

"But…"

"You're _not _a whore," he said vehemently, and Sanji regarded him in surprise. "You're not, and those men won't touch you, because if they do…I'll kill them," he vowed, his eyes dark.

"_Baka Marimo," _Sanji sighed. "You really care that much?"

"Nobody deserves that," Zoro replied vaguely. "And I know the truth. You're gorgeous as sin, love-cook, and you know it…but I have no doubt you earned your position fairly, because you _can _cook, and you're pretty darn good at it, too."

"Thanks," Sanji clung to Zoro, a little surprised that the other man would compliment his cooking outright but taking it nonetheless. He forced himself to relax and laid his cheek on the other man's shoulder.

"What about Franky and Brooke?" Zoro finally asked.

"Dunno. Maybe the market for cyborgs and skeletons isn't what it used to be," Sanji quipped, and Zoro started to chuckle.

"At any rate, love-cook, being pretty doesn't make you a whore. And having an attractive body doesn't mean you're going to sell yourself," Zoro assured him.

"People think that it does."

"People are idiots."

"Can't argue there," Sanji smiled. "Hey, _Marimo?"_

"What?"

"Promise me that if I ever _do _turn queer and actually _want _to sleep with a guy, it's you," he said.

"Wh-what?" Zoro was floored. Had Sanji really just…

"Yeah. I mean, with Usopp or Luffy it'd just be awkward, and Chopper's obviously out of the question, so…" he shrugged.

"Oh. Okay," Zoro pretended like the answer meant nothing one way or the other, although in truth he was still so shocked that he didn't realize what an odd request it was on Sanji's part.

"Hah. _Knew _you swung that way."

"_WHAT?!" _

"Oh, come on, _baka, _you walked _right into it!" _Sanji was grinning like a maniac. "I just said that I may possibly want to sleep with you, and you just _agreed. _Like _that!" _he snapped his fingers to prove his point. "Not so tough now, eh, tough guy?"

"Fine. I prefer men to women," Zoro grunted, a little annoyed that he had fallen for it so easily.

"Good. Glad that's out in the open." Sanji repositioned his arms around Zoro's neck and looked into the swordsman's dark eyes. "But you know, I was serious."

Zoro's eyes widened in shock, and he gazed into Sanji's blue one, but he could tell the other man wasn't joking. "Good, target-brow, because I was, too."

"I still hate you, though."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good."

"Good."

_"Oiiii! Zoroooo! Sanjiii!"_

The two sprang apart as Usopp sprinted back into view.

"Oi, Usopp! Ready to go?" Sanji called.

"Let me grab my pack! I have it loaded with everything because I _knew _one day the 'return-to-the-ocean-itis' would strike!" he dashed into the house and was out a moment later with a rather hefty backpack on his shoulders. "_Yosha!" _

"Let's go, then," Sanji re-lit his cigarette and frowned for a second before calling, "Oi; moss-for-brains: the ship's _that _way!"

000

"So what's the plan?" Usopp asked, trying rather unsuccessfully to quell his chattering teeth.

"We sail until we spot the slavers' ship and lure them off," Sanji replied. "We can't have those thugs we beat going back for reinforcements, so we've _got _to draw them out to sea."

"B-b-but they'll _chase _us!"

"The _Nakama _will outrun them," Zoro put in. "They'll never catch us."

"B-b-but…"

"No 'buts,' Usopp," Zoro shook his head. "Oi, love-cook! We ready?"

"Whenever you are," Sanji replied, and soon they were skimming along the coastline.

Usopp, for his part, was clinging to the railing and whimpering, "My 'fear-of-being-off-land' disease is back!"

Soon, the slavers' ship came into view, and Sanji hopped onto the _Nakama_'s rail to better see. "Hey, Usopp?"

"Land. Must get to la…"

"_Usopp!"_

"What?"

"Got anything in that bag of yours that will get them to notice us?" Sanji asked, balancing with one leg as he hooked his other foot through one of the rigging nets.

"Uh…of course!" he began digging frantically through the pack. "I made a super-secret weapon _just _for this kind of occasion! Ah…here it is!" he pulled out his trusty slingshot and a ball and secured his goggles. "_Yosh!" _

"Let them have it," Sanji crossed his arms with a smile.

"_Usopp Special Fireworks Star!!"_

The ball whizzed up into the night sky before exploding in a flash of light, and when the initial shockwaves wore off a very passable Luffy was outlined in the sparkling lights.

A Luffy who turned to the slavers and promptly stuck his tongue out.

Sanji nearly fell off of the rail, he was laughing so hard, but as a cry of, "It's the Straw Hats! After them!" sounded from the other ship, he flipped off of the railing. "_Marimo, _let's get going!"

As the two ships sped off, Sparkle-Luffy scratched his head, yawned, picked his nose, shrugged, and sat down, instantly falling asleep.

000

"They're long gone," Zoro reported, sliding down from the crow's nest.

"Good. Usopp, have I ever told you that you're a genius?" Sanji clapped the sniper on the back.

"You could stand to mention it more," Usopp looked rather smug. "So where are we off to? Alubarna?"

"Yeah," Zoro grunted.

"You have a log pose?"

"Nah, Cookie over here can steer with only the stars and a regular map," Zoro snorted.

"It's useful. You should learn…oh, wait. Your brain is too small to process all of that information," Sanji sniffed haughtily.

"Got a death wish, dartboard-eyebrow?"

"Bring it, seaweed-head!"

"Guys, don't fight!" Usopp waved his hands frantically.

"Not worth my time," Sanji gazed up at the sky.

"Not worth my effort," was Zoro's contribution as he started to polish _Shuusui's _blade.

Usopp was starting to nod off, so Sanji said, "Go get some sleep, Usopp. Through the door, then your first left," he gestured.

"But…"

"Zoro and I can handle the watch for tonight," he assured the sharpshooter. "Get some rest."

"Alright," Usopp yawned again and, with a slurred, "G'night," lurched into the cabin.

**Ugh, action scenes will be the death of me. And once more I fear I'm making Sanji a lot more emotional than what I had first intended, but I think it needed to be said. And for some reason I have jumped on the 'all-bad-guys-wish-to-molest-him' bandwagon…hmm…**

**Regardless, here's an update, and you get to learn a **_**little **_**more about the people chasing them, which I know some of you have been asking about. **

**Other than that…I don't think there's much else to say, other than if you haven't yet watched the EPICNESS that is episode 377, GO SEE IT!!!**

**And also, if you haven't read Chapter 523 (the most recent OP chapter at onemanga(dot)com), do so. **

**This is a SPOILER, by the way:**

**I laughed for like ten minutes. And I'm still giggling madly. **

**Well, that was my second my reaction. My first had something to do with: "ohmigosh-Luffy-needs-to-go-rescue-Ace-like-right-now!!" and the second was…well…Sanji and the Island of the Cross-Dressers. Enough said. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Chapter Seven**

Zoro decided that Sanji was bad for his health. Because there was no way on this earth that he wouldn't have noticed the man in the upper window aiming a gun at him if he hadn't been checking continually to make sure the stupid cook was okay.

At least, that's what he told himself. Because the fact that he hadn't been in an all-out brawl for over five years did _not _mean his technique was rusty.

Certainly not.

Idiot cook, jumping in front of the bullet like that. Making him race haphazardly through the streets of Alubarna in order to reach the palace (it was visible from everywhere, so at least there was no danger of him getting lost). Making him _pray; _even though he was a devout atheist; that the bullet hadn't pierced a lung. Making him stain his white shirt with blood.

Making him worry.

He gained the palace steps and sprinted up, only to be halted by two bored-looking guards.

"Let me through; I need to see the Princess," he gasped.

"Can't do that, mate."

"Oh yeah! Princess is out, isn't she?"

"The King, then," Zoro tried.

"Can't do that either, mate."

"King's in a _very _important council meeting. I'm sure it'll last _hours." _

As Sanji let out a pained moan, Zoro growled, "Then. Get. Me. Your. Doctor."

"Dr. Chopper's a very busy man."

"But 'e's not a man, is 'e? 'E's a reindeer, is wot 'e is."

" 'E can talk, though."

"Aye, but those antlers…"

Zoro's patience abruptly snapped and he roared, "_Can't you see I've got an injured man here?!"_

" 'Ow does we know? Could be faking."

"Could be ketchup."

"An 'ow does we know you're not pirates? You look shifty to me."

"Oo, 'e does, too!"

"Look," Zoro clamped a hold on his temper with some difficulty and tried to moderate his voice. "If you'd just…"

"Good day, sir!" The guards stepped inside the doors and closed them, turning around only to come face-to-face with none other than Princess Vivi herself.

"Who was that?"

"Nothin' to worry about, Princess."

"Jes' some pirates."

"Pirates?" Vivi blinked.

"Aye, some swordsman wit' green hair an'…"

"Open the doors!" Vivi exclaimed, her eyes widening with anticipation. There was only one man in the _world _with green hair and swords as far as she knew, and he _was _a pirate.

"But…"

"I _command _you to open the doors!" she repeated, already attempting to brush past them in order to do it herself.

"Right away!"

They had barely gotten them open when Vivi rushed out. "Mr. Bushido!"

"Princess?" Zoro turned and smiled, relieved that help was seemingly on the way. "Good. Those ignorant guards of…"

"_Sanji-san!" _she shrieked, all but ignoring Zoro as she flew down the stairs to meet them. "Get Chopper!" she yelled to the guards.

"But…"

"_Now!!" _she turned back to Sanji as the two men took off as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Hello, my…darling," Sanji gave her a shaky smile. "You look…more beautiful than…ever…"

"Oh, Sanji-san," she chuckled, although tears were welling in her eyes. She was worried; the amount of blood and the location of the bullet hole both pointed to something that could easily become deadly, but she decided that standing on the palace steps wasn't the greatest idea. The least she could do was lead them somewhere that Chopper could examine him properly. And so, swallowing to quell her worry and putting on a brave smile, she said, "Come in. I'll lead you to the infirmary." She took Sanji's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "And while I'm sure there's a wonderful explanation for why you ended up in this state, it can wait until _after _Chopper's had a look at you," she added.

"I…apologize for the mess we're…mm…making of your floors, Vivi-chan," Sanji gasped out as Zoro walked down the hallway, his chest protesting every time the swordsman so much as shifted him in his arms.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Here we are," she pushed open a door and Zoro entered, placing Sanji gently on the single bed in the room. "Now, is there anyone else with you?"

It was obvious to Zoro that she was changing the subject in order to hide her fear, but her hand hands were clasped on her knees, fingers curled so tightly her knuckles were white. Worry lines marred her smooth brow, and it was evident that she was trying to curb her anxiety in any way she could.

"Usopp. He's guarding the ship," Zoro replied.

"Then I'd better get down there before the guards do and see a pirate ship in the harbour," she pulled up her hood. "I'll set two of my own men to guard the ship."

Sanji glanced at Zoro and jerked his head from side-to-side as Zoro sighed. "Idiot over there won't let anyone on his ship unless they're _nakama." _

Vivi nodded thoughtfully before snapping her fingers, her wide eyes lighting up. "That's no problem!" she laughed. "I've got _just _the man for the job! I'm sure you won't have any complaints. You trust me; right, Sanji-san?" she winked.

"Of course, Vivi-chan!"

"Good. I'll be back soon. Get better, Sanji-san," she bent and kissed him briefly on the forehead before flitting out, face still pale from the amount of blood she had witnessed.

Zoro, too, relocated himself on the other side of the door, as the amount of hearts currently flying around the cook was nothing short of sickening. So while he waited for the little menaces to disperse, his sensitive hearing caught voices farther down the hall.

"What do you mean, 'special patient?' What…is that _blood?! It is! Somebody call a…_oh, wait. That's me!"

Zoro grinned as Tony Tony Chopper skidded around the corner, took one look at him, and promptly launched himself at the swordsman with an elated cry of, _"Zoro!!" _who, for his part, was glad Chopper hadn't grown in the last six years, or else the reindeer would have bowled him right over. He returned the hug but felt Chopper stiffen as the little animal gazed into the room behind him. "_Sanji!!"_

"Mm? Oh…the emergency food…supply's…here," Sanji gave Chopper a weary smile.

"_What happened?!"_

"Took a bullet for the idiot," he grimaced and fell back on the pillows, and Chopper jumped off of Zoro and clip-clopped into the room.

"Well, it didn't hit anything vital," he announced after a quick examination, and Zoro exhaled in relief. "We'll just get you stitched up and bandaged, and you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Thanks, Chopper. You're the best," Sanji replied.

"Y-y-_shut up, you!" _Chopper turned bright red (a rather interesting color on a reindeer, Zoro thought) and started his normal clap-wiggle-clap dance. "Compliments won't make me happy, idiot!"

Zoro stifled a chuckle at this. Good old Chopper; he was exactly the same as he had always been.

"But…let's get you fixed up." Chopper pulled out a roll of bandages and began to work.

000

Zoro wandered back to the room after a much-needed bathroom break and stopped outside of the door, unable to keep himself from smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Sanji was sitting up in the bed, propped up by numerous pillows behind his back. He was shirtless, but nearly his entire torso was wrapped in bandages. Zoro had to appreciate the sight, though, because the cook was clothed in suits so often that seeing _any _of his alabaster skin was rare.

Besides that, Sanji was chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette, and he was holding a newspaper in one hand and what was undoubtedly a cup of tea in his other hand.

"Oi," Zoro said by way of greeting and received a grunt in return that he decided meant 'come in.'

"Paper's pretty mundane," Sanji announced as Zoro entered, laying it on his lap and glancing up as he reached to adjust his glasses. Looking up at Zoro, he added wryly, "No word of half a million soldiers deserting, at any rate."

"How are you?"

"Like you care." Sanji snorted and removed his cigarette so that he could drink his tea. "Oh, don't give me that abused-puppy look, _Marimo_. I know you do. And I'm fine."

"Where's Chopper?"

"Getting us some dinner."

"Oh."

"If you're waiting for an invitation, this is the best you're gonna get," Sanji finally said. "But sit down or something. You're making me nervous with your hovering."

Zoro nodded and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto the bed as Sanji shifted over. He reached an arm around the cook's shoulders and read the paper over his shoulder until he got bored and dropped off to sleep, earning an eye-roll and a fond smile from the older man.

000

That was how Vivi found them when she returned from retrieving Usopp. She stopped outside the door, unwilling to intrude on a scene that was so…so…_domestic_. Although, she had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Sanji and Zoro _ever _being referred to as 'domestic.'

Sanji glanced up at the sound and smiled at her. "Ah, Vivi-chan! You've returned."

"It looks like you're feeling better, Sanji-san," she entered the room and sat before pulling off her hood.

"How could I not, when beautiful women like yourself voice such sincere concern for me?" he asked dramatically.

"I have supper!" Chopper announced, and at the sound of his voice Zoro immediately woke up.

"Food?"

"_Yes, _you moss-haired walking stomach," Sanji elbowed him in the ribs. "Now, learn some manners. There's a lady present."

"_Food?" _Usopp stuck his head through the door. "Did I hear…_Chopper!!"_

"_Usopp!!"_

Luckily, Vivi managed to grab the tray before Chopper tacked Usopp and they started wrestling on the floor, and a second later Chopper hopped up and said, "Usopp and I will get some more food. Would you like some, Princess?"

"I would," she smiled. "Thank you, Chopper."

As they sped out, Zoro examined the drink in his glass carefully and sniffed at it until Vivi said, "Alabasta is famous for its desert stout. I know you like your alcohol strong, Mr. Bushido, so don't worry: it's not a fruit drink."

Zoro appraised her for a moment before taking a gulp. "It's good."

Vivi looked pleased as Sanji asked, "Vivi-chan, what's…" he pointed to his own glass, which was filled with a purple liquid.

"Try it first, and then I'll tell you," she promised, and Sanji nodded and took a sip, his eyebrow raising nearly imperceptibly as he did so.

"It's…unique," he finally said, after rolling the liquid around on his tongue for a time. "Obviously a fruit, although it's quite tart, but…"

"Cactus fruit."

"Really?" Sanji looked impressed. "Now _that's _something I've never heard of. I bet I'd be great in a lot of my recipes…"

"I'll send some with you when you leave. It's in season," Vivi promised.

"You're such a priss," Zoro mumbled around his dinner. "Getting excited over _fruit…"_

"Well, not all of us have the palates of uncultured swine," Sanji shot back, picking up his utensils.

Zoro let it go. But only because his mouth was full.

000

"So. Usopp has a daughter."

Sanji glanced at Vivi over the rim of his glasses and nodded, wondering what she was getting at.

After dinner, he and Zoro had explained the situation and both Vivi and Chopper had readily agreed that the reindeer should join them. So now, Usopp and Chopper were off to have some fun in the heated springs beneath the palace, and Zoro was once again asleep on Sanji's shoulder.

"Hard to believe," she continued.

"He's grown up."

"And so have you," she offered quickly. "That's why I can't figure out…"

"What?" Sanji narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Well, let me put it this way: you're an attractive man, and while women may find the hearts and the doting and the dramatics amusing at first, it _will_ start to annoy them after a while. But now…we're having a normal conversation, and you're just as charming and sweet and funny without being irritating in the least," she sighed. "So I don't get why Nami-san won't return your feelings."

Sanji almost choked on air. "N-Nami-swan _what?" _

"You love her."

Sanji ran a hand through his hair and said quietly, "Yes."

"So why…"

"Because even if she doesn't know it yet, and even if she's right for _me_, there's another man out there who's not only _right _for her…he's _perfect."_

Vivi gasped as she realized whom he was referring to, but then she asked, "But if she hasn't _realized _it…couldn't you…"

"I could," Sanji nodded. "I could make her fall in love with me, but one day she'd realize that she wasn't _happy _with me. Or, at least, not as happy as she could be. So I could never do that to her."

"Wow, Sanji-san…you've grown up more than I thought," Vivi smiled her approval. "Sacrificing your own happiness for hers? That's deep."

"Yeah." Sanji fiddled with the edge of a bandage and looked down until Vivi said, "And what about _him?" _

" 'Him' what?" Sanji stole a quick glance at Zoro before turning back to Vivi, although he was pretty sure he knew where this was going. Talking about Nami had hurt…more-so because he had considered himself over her but was now forced to seek her out again. It was obvious…_so _obvious…that she and Luffy were going to end up together, and he was being entirely truthful when he said that he'd rather suffer himself than be with Nami and live a lie. He loved her too much to put her through that.

"Don't play dumb, it's obvious that he likes you," Vivi rolled her eyes. "You're far from oblivious, Sanji-san."

"Yeah, I've noticed. And I…I can't say that it's as uncomfortable as I thought it would be," he admitted truthfully. "But," he quickly added, "That doesn't mean I like the idiot back."

"But if it _was_ him…if you _are _right for each other…would it bother you?" she asked, leaning forward with anticipation in her eyes.

"No," Sanji answered honestly. "It wouldn't."

Vivi only smiled and sat back in her chair, clasping her hands over her knee as she took in Sanji's fingers gripping the sheets. He had spent the entire afternoon with that one cigarette in his mouth and had smoked it after dinner, but she'd noticed that he seemed to be out, so; being the thoughtful person that she was; she'd gotten one of the servants to go and get some more for him. She pulled a package out of her robe and handed them to him with a smile, and he beamed at her so widely that she literally had to push the hearts away with both hands. Once he had started to smoke, he calmed down to a state of normalcy, and they were silent for a few moments until he regarded her quizzically and inquired, "Now, do I get to ask _you _a question?"

"Go ahead," she replied, her brow furrowing as she wondered what could possibly be on his mind.

"You're the heir to the throne of Alabasta. What aren't you betrothed yet? I always thought that these things were arranged practically as soon as you were born," he blew out a stream of smoke and watched her carefully.

"There _have _been several suitors," she admitted, "But…"

"Haven't found your Mr. Prince yet," he nodded.

"Oh, I've _found _my Mr. Prince," she winked at him and he chuckled, but she added, "Father would like me to make a marriage of state, naturally, but he's also told me that he wouldn't mind if I married the poorest man in Alabasta, so long as I was happy."

"Your father's a good man," Sanji replied. "But what about…what's his name…Kohza?"

"Kohza and I are good friends. We always have been," Vivi paused before continuing, "But there was never anything romantic between us. He's like the brother I've never had, but I couldn't see myself married to him. Besides, he's too much of a free spirit," she replied truthfully, and Sanji nodded before pointedly yawning. "Get some rest, Sanji-san," she urged. "We can talk in the morning."

"Sounds good to me."

Vivi stood from her chair and smoothed down her robes before saying, "Good night…" and she decided, for once, to drop the formality and merely address him as a friend, "…Sanji."

He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back as he replied, "Sleep well, Princess."

As she took her leave, he elbowed Zoro none-too-gently in the ribcage and grunted, "Oi, _Marimo! _We're going to bed."

"Already…sleeping…"

"Not like that, you aren't. You'll screw up your neck, and I'm _not _dealing with a stupid injury like that. Now, lie down."

Zoro complied with a grumble and Sanji tensed as the swordsman moved closer, but to his astonishment, even half asleep Zoro was incredibly gentle as he placed his arms around Sanji's chest in order to prevent putting any pressure on the injury or causing the cook any pain.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Sanji closed his eyes.

"Good. Goodnight, pervert cook."

" 'Night, _baka Marimo."_

**Oh, wow: I'm updating again! Mostly because I'm writing Chapter Nineteen now, so I know I won't run out of material for a while:)**

**Other than that...a couple of new characters introduced here (and mentions of another. Although when I was writing this I had no idea **_**who **_**the person Vivi was getting to watch the **_**Nakama **_**was, and I never really figured it out until I was writing it! You'll see who it is next chapter, though:P)**

**And the guards are partly based on the two stupid guards from 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (I don't know their names…) but they crack me up. And somehow the image of domestic!Sanji complete with a newspaper, a cup of tea and glasses stuck in my mind so I had to write about it. **

**Oh, and just a little note: Australia has started showing the Funi dub again (they're around episode 190 right now), and the episodes are up on YouTube so I have been watching off-and-on. Quite happy that Sanji **_**actually **_**calls Nami 'Nami-swan' on a number of occasions:D**

**Umm…my notes on episode 378: besides the fact that Binks' Sake has been in my head like **_**all week, **_**I was mostly surprised at how seemingly out of it Sanji was. He was like broody and so typical teenager-ish the entire time (although Sanji in a hoodie is strangely attractive…) and he didn't really snark at anybody or dote on the girls **_**at all**_**. Poor boy is missing his Zoro, eh? **

**That's about it, I think. Thanks again for your reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One. I also do not own 'Aladdin,' neither the folk tale nor the Disney movie. This may seem like an odd notation, but it will make sense. Trust me. **

**Chapter Eight**

"I know you want to leave, Sanji-san, but you can't go out in that."

Vivi laid a hand on the cook's arm as he stared at the ocean from atop the palace. There was a pitch-black cloud low on the horizon, and even from that distance they could see the streaks of lightning that flashed in the inky darkness.

"But Vivi-chan, the slavers…"

"Let them try and get thought it," she replied quickly, giving his arm a reassuring pat. Zoro had; unbeknownst to Sanji; told her why the thought of the slavers bothered the blonde so much, and she couldn't help but sympathize with him. Still, she was _not _letting them sail out into that storm. "Sanji-san, I've seen these storms before; they come every summer. Not even Nami could get you through one safely, and she's the greatest Navigator I've ever met. Young men from Alubarna like to sail straight into them to prove their courage, and not _one _has ever returned once they head into those clouds. You can leave tomorrow," she promised.

Sanji lapsed into discontented silence as he smoked. He knew Vivi was right, but for every day they stayed in Alubarna the feeling of unease about the lead they had on the slavers increased.

The sensation of hands on his shoulders made him tense, but when the owner of those hands started to massage the tension out of his back he sighed and asked, "What are you doing, _baka marimo? _Offer the lady a massage, not me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I thought you _were _a woman for a second," Zoro grinned.

"Bugger off."

"As you wish, Princess."

Sanji shrugged free and bowed to Vivi, careful not to aggravate his healing wound. "Princess, would you like a massage?"

"I'd be honoured," she returned the bow and sat down on a stone bench, staring out at the city while Sanji sat behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"Vivi?"

"Father?" Vivi turned her head as Cobra stepped onto the balcony. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to inform you that you will be receiving a very special visitor in two days," he smiled, although Vivi had a good idea of where this conversation was going.

"_Not _another suitor!" she groaned.

"Just speak with him," Cobra implored her. "As always, I would never force you into a decision."

"But you wish I'd choose," Vivi narrowed her eyes.

"I just…"

"You know I've never even met anyone _close _to what I want," she sighed.

"So keep looking," Zoro grunted.

"You'll find him, Vivi-chan," Sanji assured her. "After all, any man would be lucky to have you."

"Young man, you _do _realize that touching my daughter the way you are would normally result in a public flogging?" Cobra frowned.

Sanji merely shrugged, although his face was impassive. "I know where the line is, your highness; I would never belittle your lovely daughter's honor by acting inappropriately."

Cobra nodded, obviously pleased with the answer. "You're a good man, Black-Leg Sanji."

"Thank you, your majesty," Sanji dipped his head in respect.

"So who is this suitor, Father? A prince?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, from a neighboring country," Cobra replied.

Vivi sat in silence for a time, a slight frown on her face as the sun beat down on them, and eventually she said, "It's getting hot. I'll go down to the kitchens and get someone to bring us drinks," she stood. "Thank you for the massage, Sanji-san. It was wonderful!"

"It was my pleasure, Princess! Any time!" Sanji replied enthusiastically, and as she headed into the palace Zoro brushed aside the hearts and came over to the bench.

"So do I get to finish now, or what?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. Honestly; the man had _no _tact, asking that in front of a king! But, Sanji had to admit that the tightness in his shoulders was starting to give him a migraine, so he shrugged. "Whatever."

It only took a moment for him to realize that the incompetent swordsman was _amazing _with his hands. Sure, Zoro spent _hours _carefully polishing his _katana, _but to think…

Cobra watched them with mild amusement for a time before he broke the silence by asking, "I suppose it would be foolish of me to ask you to take Vivi along tomorrow?"

"Normally I'd agree," Sanji sighed in blissful contentment as Zoro worked on the tense nerve bundle between his shoulders, "But with those slavers after our heads, it would just be too dangerous. If she got hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

"I expected as much. And I suppose the same goes for asking you to marry my daughter?"

Sanji was surprised by the request, but as he thought about it, he supposed that it wasn't all that unexpected. Cobra obviously was getting anxious about Vivi not finding a husband, no matter what he may say, and here was a man whom his daughter obviously liked and who got along well with her as well as respected her as a lady and a princess. "Of course I'd love to," he admitted as heart-shape smoke rings floated from his cigarette, "But I'm no prince, your highness; I'm just a cook. And besides, I'd never be able to stomach palace life. I've worked hard since I was only a young child, and I _belong _to the sea. Being land-locked would only depress me," he explained.

"I just wish she'd give _one _of the men a second chance," Cobra sighed in frustration.

"She just needs to find the right one," Zoro cut in.

"Or maybe she already _has _someone in mind and just doesn't want to tell you yet," Sanji added. "But have faith in her."

"I do. Of course I do, but at least if _you _were to ma…"

"Father!" Vivi reappeared on the balcony, followed by Carue and a servant bearing a tray of drinks. "Are you asking Sanji-san to marry me?"

"Well, I…"

"_Father!" _she gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Vivi," Cobra looked a tad embarrassed at being admonished by his own daughter.

"It's fine. At least you picked a good one," she winked at Sanji as she gave him a glass of cactus juice, and Zoro felt the all-too-familiar sting of jealousy starting to bubble in his stomach once more. "I promise I'll give the next one a chance, but I can't promise I'll like him," she finally said.

"Well, that's all I ask," Cobra nodded.

"Darn, you're tense," Zoro muttered to Sanji as the older man leant more fully against him. "What's been on your mind, love-cook?" he asked as he worked on a particularly large knot.

"I…lots of things. The slavers; Luffy; Nami-swan and Robin-chwan; whether those cooks of mine are treating the _Mugen _right…" he shook his head.

"Stop worrying."

"One of us has to," Sanji retorted with a snort. "And it's not likely to be you, so…" he gasped as Zoro hit an especially tense spot and threw his head back, arching his spine and shifting his hips upward all in one fluid motion, and Zoro; despite trying hard not to stare; was once again reminded of the _insane _flexibility the cook possessed. If Luffy was boneless, Sanji was the next closest thing.

He looked up to note that Cobra and Vivi had left the balcony at some point to give them some privacy and continued to knead that one spot with a smile, revelling in every gasp and moan the cook dropped from his lips and wishing that Sanji would be making those sounds because Zoro was doing something _more _than just a simple shoulder rub.

000

Sanji climbed back onto the deck of the _Nakama _and raised his curled eyebrow at Vivi as he found no evidence that anyone had been guarding the ship.

"He's around," Vivi promised at the panicked look in Sanji's eye. "I'm sure he's just…" she paused as the galley door swung open and a well-built, shirtless man with dark hair and a multitude of freckles stepped onto the deck with a yawn.

"Well; well; well…Portgas D. Ace," Sanji crossed his arms.

"Sanji! Zoro!" Ace grinned at them. "Long time no see!"

"So? Was I right, Sanji-san?" Vivi asked with a clear laugh. "Do you trust him enough to let him guard your ship?"

"You picked well, Vivi-chan," Sanji beamed at her as Ace ambled over to shake Zoro's hand.

"I've got to run and find Usopp and Tony-kun if you want to set sail today," Vivi said, backing to the rail. "I'm sure you boys want time to catch up, anyway. I'll be back soon!" she promised as she walked down the gangplank.

As soon as she was out of sight, Ace turned to Sanji and smirked as he tugged the blonde close and kissed him full on the lips.

Zoro found he had drawn _Shuusui _nearly out of its sheathe before even realizing he had moved his arm, and he forced himself to push the blade back, knowing; however; that only the fact that Ace was Luffy's brother was saving him from certain death.

"Miss me, Sanji-san?" Ace asked coyly, a look of expectance on his features.

"Of course," Sanji winked at the other man.

"Good."

And as he kissed Sanji again, Zoro began to realize what the cook had been referring to when he had admitted to fooling around with men in the past.

It _hadn't _been on the _Baratie, _as Zoro had assumed: it had been Ace all along. And while he wasn't sure how that made him feel, at least it was _Ace _and not some greasy old cook using a mere boy for his own sick pleasure.

"Ace, I've got a question." Sanji's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up again.

"Go," Ace shrugged, moving to kiss Sanji's neck as the blonde shivered.

"I was told by one of my friends that Luffy was coming to Alabasta to see you…"

"Who said?"

"Sara-san."

"Ah. She wouldn't lie."

"Mmm…yeah, she told me that you were a…shall we say…frequent customer," Sanji murmured. "But she also said that Nami-swan and Luffy were in nearly two weeks before us and that they were headed to Alabasta to see family…which we assume meant you," he added.

"Strange." Ace pulled back and studied Sanji's face, pushing the hair out of his left eye and holding it back before saying honestly, "I haven't seen my brother in nearly two years."

And Zoro _almost _drew his _katana _again at the thought that he had agonized _so much _about that stupid eye and here Ace was exposing it like it was the most natural thing in the world. But once again, he had to clamp a hold on his anger and focus on the conversation. Luffy missing was more important than who Sanji had fooled around with, anyway.

"That worries me," Sanji admitted.

"Why?" Ace looked hard into Sanji's eyes before gripping his hand. "Bedroom."

Sanji nodded and let Ace lead him as Zoro snarled under his breath and went to lean on the railing.

000

"Now _I'm _worried, too. I _know _Luffy, and once he gets an idea in that thick head of his he won't change his mind for anything. But _some_thing's delaying him, and whether it's these slavers you're talking about or one of those blasted storms, it can't be good." Ace shook his head and took off his hat, dropping it onto the floor as he sprawled on the bed. "So I take it you're off to look for him?"

"We have to." Sanji was leaning against the bedpost as he glanced down at the older man. "You want to come?"

"So these men will have _two _sluts to play with if they catch us?" Ace barked a laugh. "Not likely. And don't _give _me that look," he chided as Sanji gazed at him with horror-filled eyes. "Pretty thing like you…" he stood and ran the pad of his thumb gently over Sanji's cheek. "But they'll never catch you, so don't worry. Besides, I still have to figure out how I'm going to convince Cobra that I'm the prince of a wealthy nation tomorrow," he added with a smirk.

Sanji finally smiled and reached up to hold Ace's hand to his cheek, enjoying the abnormal warmth of the other man's skin as he replied, "I should have known. Can't you get Vivi-chan to notice you any other way?"

"She has, but it's like that old folk-tale the people around here tell. You know, the one where the princess looks differently at that guy just because he pretends he's a prince and not a commoner?" Ace asked.

"Yes, but as I recall, the hero of _that _tale also had a genie and a magic lamp," Sanji teased. "And why Vivi-chan? Isn't she…I don't know…a little too innocent for you?"

"I'm getting older. Maybe it's time I settled down," Ace shrugged. "And…I mean…I do like her. A lot."

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" Sanji asked with a mock-pout.

"Not at all. If anything, it's the other way around," Ace replied seriously, his hands resting briefly on Sanji's shoulders before he asked, "Do you ever think we could have become something more?"

"Us?" Sanji blinked, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "It wouldn't have been easy, being on different crews and all…I mean, I like you, but I don't…you were the first guy I ever even thought of getting involved with, and…" he sighed and shook his head. "If I could have gotten away with it, I probably would have gone farther with you," he finally admitted. "It's not like I've got any prejudices against people that prefer their own sex, after all."

"Yeah. Same," Ace smiled in return, his hand moving to undo the buttons on Sanji's shirt and push it off of his shoulders before he let his fingers touch the bandages around the cook's torso. "But maybe it's a good thing we didn't. He loves you. He nearly cut my head off when I kissed you," Ace glanced at him with a smirk in his eyes. "And…you must care a great deal for him, as well."

"I don't know, Ace," Sanji shook his head. "I mean…I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out." Ace kissed him once more and hooked his fingers in Sanji's belt loops in order to pull him as close as he could. Sanji clung to him and allowed Ace to manoeuvre him down onto the bed, where he promptly kicked his legs around the other man's waist and returned the kiss for all he was worth.

000

Zoro continued to stare at the water with his teeth bared and his fingers gripping the railing hard enough to splinter the wood.

Ace. What _right _did that pretty-boy pyro-freak have to drag his Sanji…yes, that's right, _his _Sanji…off like that without Zoro's permission? And into a _bedroom, _no less!

"I know you're angry with me."

He turned to see Ace standing beside him, leaning back on the rail and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. "But I assure you that I have no intention of taking him from you, Zoro. I know you want him, but you're going to have to work for it. I'll see you around," he winked and patted Zoro on the shoulder before jumping off of the railing and jogging into town with a final wave.

Zoro snorted and turned from the rail, unable to keep a smile from pulling at his lips. Darn those idiots with 'D' in their name and their insufferable enthusiasm. Seeing Ace made him miss Luffy; both of them had an incredible spirit and a smile that could make even the darkest day a little brighter.

Even if Ace _was _a pain in the neck.

He walked into the bedroom and found Sanji sprawled shirtless on the bed with his arms flung out and his hair tousled.

"Enjoy your little sex-fest with Portgas?" Zoro snorted.

Sanji glared at him and wordlessly gestured to his pants which; Zoro noticed; were mercifully still buttoned. "You know me better than that."

"Yeah. You're not a whore," Zoro sighed and sat on the bed, giving the blonde an unreadable look as Sanji took his hand and glanced up at him. "What're you up to, love-cook?"

"Ace and Vivi-chan both seem to think you like me," Sanji sat up and crossed his legs, looking at Zoro through a curtain of dishevelled golden hair.

Zoro scoffed, "What would give them that idea?" In reality, he was worried that he was apparently so transparent, but of course he should have _expected _Sanji to figure it out, at least. The man was certainly _not _oblivious.

"You're not a good actor," Sanji grinned, confirming his fears. "Besides, it's true. Isn't it?"

"And what if it is?" Zoro snapped.

"I don't care." Sanji leant his head on Zoro's shoulder and brushed the back of the swordsman's hand with his thumb. "I mean, I'll need some time to figure out if _this _could ever work, but…it isn't a 'no,'" he clarified.

"I still haven't admitted to liking you, target-brow!" Zoro exclaimed.

"You've given yourself away regardless," Sanji replied. "Is that why you haven't kept in contact all these years? Because you were afraid I'd find you repulsive?"

"More or less," Zoro nodded. "What could I have said? Of course, if I had known about you and _Ace…"_

"Nobody knew. And he ran off before anything serious could happen between us," Sanji explained. He squeezed Zoro's hand before standing and pulling his shirt on, and Zoro also stood to follow him onto the deck.

Vivi had returned with Usopp and Chopper and was finishing her good-byes as Zoro and Sanji reappeared, and she turned to them with a smile. "Ah! Mr. Bushido!" she ran to embrace Zoro and whispered, "Good luck with him," before skipping off to Sanji. "I'll miss you, Sanji-san. Be careful."

As she hugged him, he replied, "Ah, my dear, every day apart from you is a day not worth living. I swear to you that as soon as these evil men are utterly crushed, I shall return to you," he moved to kiss her hand, but she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips instead, leaving him spouting hearts as she drew back.

"Good-bye, everyone! Travel safe!" she waved, walking down the gangplank.

They all waved in return as she hopped on Carue's back, and as the duck sped off she raised her left arm into the air; fist clenched; and they could all clearly see the black 'X' drawn on her skin.

_Nakama. _

Always.

**It's…IT'S…ALIVE!!! Seriously, this chapter's 3000+ words. A few months ago I was happy with half that much, so my stuff is certainly getting longer!! Well, some chapters at least…this being one of them! **

**Ah, what to say…I figured I'd post this after reading *Spoilerspoiler* Chapter 524 today, because seeing Ace all bloodied and chained up and pathetic and asking for death is…so not Ace. So here, have some sexy!Ace to get the image out of your mind (although he is kind of cute when he's vulnerable…)**

**If you haven't been able to tell…I'm rather a fan of Mr. Portgas :P **

**Other than that…also in manga-news…now we get to see where everyone else ended up! I feel sorry for poor Robin-chwan, though…and how ARE they ever gonna get back together? And how WILL poor Sanji make it through this adventure without ending up in women's clothing? And why DO I sound like a bad English-dubbed anime announcer? Tune in next time to find out. **

**I only have a week of Uni left before Xmas break. I'm a little hyper. There's my excuse! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Nine**

"Oi!"

Usopp's call from the crow's nest caused them all to rush onto the deck.

"What is it, Usopp?" Chopper asked hurriedly, practically bouncing; although whether it was from stark fear or excitement, it was impossible to tell.

"Looks like a piece of a ship…there're people on it…one's waving at us…" Usopp took his goggles off and squinted before putting them on again as if his eyes were deceiving him. "I think it's a woman."

He had barely finished the word when Sanji was already ridding himself of shoes and socks. He grabbed a rope and slid it through his belt loops before throwing the other end to Zoro with a "hold that" and diving off of the rail.

"Hey! What about your injury, love-cook?!"

But Sanji ignored the swordsman's concern as he cut through the water, his strong legs propelling him forward at incredible speed. He broke the water's surface beside the raft and proclaimed, "Ah, my darling, it is I, your saviour, come to wrest you from the merciless sea and…" he opened his eyes and blinked, his mouth going dry. "N-Nami-san?"

"Sanji-kun!"

The pair of arms around his neck was the only confirmation he needed, and he smiled as he breathed in the scent of his love. "Nami-swan! At last, fate has brought us together once more!"

She pulled back and returned the smile, tears brimming in her large eyes. "Oh, Sanji-kun, you're a sight for sore eyes. I thought we were done for!"

_We? _Sanji's heart immediately fell. "Luffy?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"He's been asleep because of the water," she moved back and allowed Sanji to climb onto the raft, and he took one look at his comatose ex-captain before hoisting him up and over his shoulder. Glancing behind, he saw that the _Nakama _had pulled even with the raft, and he put his hand on the rope and looked at Nami. "Grab on to me."

She did, clinging to him for dear life, and he managed to ignore the feel of her flush against him and composed himself in order to yell, "Oi, _Marimo! _Get us off of here!"

000

They were on deck only a short time later, and Nami was staring at the others in shock as Usopp and Chopper settled a blanket around her shoulders.

Sanji bent over Luffy and unceremoniously blew smoke in his face, smiling as the young man wrinkled his nose in disgust before slowly opening up his eyes. "Sanji, _oyatsu," _he commanded, but suddenly his eyes widened. "_SANJIIII!!!" _he shouted before attaching himself to the cook in a full-bodied hug, while Sanji suppressed a grunt at the pressure the rubber man was putting on his injury.

"Get offa him, Luffy," Zoro shook his head and grinned.

"_ZOROOOOOO!!!"_

Sanji smiled as the rubber ball of energy glomped the swordsman, and couldn't help letting out a chuckle when the expected shout of "_USOPPP!!! CHOPPPERRRR!!!" _came and the three youngest crew members began rolling around on the deck.

He straightened his back and winced as his chest twinged painfully, and Nami gave him a curious glance. "Sanji-kun, are you…"

"Fine!" he smiled around the pain. "I'll go get you and that bottomless pit over there a snack and something to drink, and then we can discuss everything," he offered.

" 'Everything?'" she raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"I see. Well, that would be wonderful, Sanji-kun," she beamed. "We're famished!"

"Oi, love-cook! Need any help?" Zoro offered, and Nami glanced at him in shock even as Sanji snorted and lit a fresh cigarette.

"Just don't get in my way, _Marimo."_

000

Some time later; when Luffy was finally full; Sanji completed his tale about everything from the slavers to Vivi and Ace (minus his past relationship with him, of course) and leant back in his chair, pausing to blow a few smoke rings into the sky before he asked, "Now, what happened to the two of you?"

"We were sailing to meet Ace when we ran into a bunch of Marine ships. We had gotten a new ship ourselves because we'd given the _Sunny _back to Franky when we passed by Water 7. It was really too big for the two of us anyway, and he and Iceburg built it, so we thought it was only right to give it back to them to use. Our new ship was slower than we expected, though, and the Marines were gaining," she leant her elbows on the table and steepled her hands beneath her chin as she continued.

"We were about the face them when a storm came up; probably the same one Vivi warned you about in Alubarna; and I decided that we could lose them if we sailed into it."

"And we did," Luffy put in. "But we lost the ship, too, and…"

"_And all of our money was on board!" _Nami wailed, slumping over onto the tabletop. "I managed to save most of my maps and cartography equipment, but…"

"We have more than enough money!!" Chopper said with a grin. "Vivi gave us everything we needed!!"

"That's a relief," Nami sighed, immediately perking up. "So…slavers."

"Slavers," Sanji nodded.

"How big was their vessel?"

"Bigger than us, at least. I'd say a galleon, but I only saw it in the dark," he added. "We'd never be caught by them out on the open sea, but every time we make port for supplies we're be in danger unless we can force a confrontation beforehand."

"But they could be strong," she warned.

"Those ones we faced weren't," Zoro flashed a grin. "They don't want to kill us, besides. They just want to capture us without a fight."

"That makes them _more _dangerous," she noted thoughtfully. "Outright challenges are easy to figure out and counter, but playing underhanded like that means we have to stay on our guard _at all times _whenever we're on land," she glared pointedly at Luffy, who nodded absently before turning to Sanji with wide eyes and all but pleading, "Sanji? Dinner?"

He was rewarded with Nami's fist to the back of his head, but Sanji merely chuckled and went back into the galley to find more food.

000

Nami couldn't sleep. She should have been exhausted, but after tossing and turning for nearly two hours she finally gave up and realized that unless she found somebody she could share her thoughts with, she would never get any rest.

And since Robin wasn't on board at the moment, she'd have to settle for the next best thing.

She left the bunk room and padded quietly onto the deck, but one glance up at the crow's nest showed the outline of Usopp's nose against the starry sky, and so she moved back into the hall and found the door to what she assumed was the boy's bunk room. But on opening it, she found only Luffy and Chopper, so she closed it again as softly as possible and pursed her lips, wondering where Sanji and Zoro could be. Of the six doors in the hall, two led to the bunkrooms; one to the bathroom; one to the galley; one to the library/infirmary/science lab/training room; and the last to what she supposed was a storage closet.

But, it didn't hurt to check, and as she pushed open the door with a small squeak, she was struck speechless by the sight of the room.

There was a bed.

A _large _bed.

A large bed with _Sanji and Zoro in it. _

Sanji and Zoro.

_Cuddling_.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, but the vision remained the same and; feeling her cheeks flush; she moved to close the door.

"Nami-san?"

Nami had never wanted the sea to swallow her up more than she did in that moment.

"Nami-san, what is it?" Sanji sat up and quickly extricated himself from Zoro's embrace, and the younger man huffed in his sleep before snatching a pillow and nuzzling it while Sanji rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" he pressed, turning towards Nami with concern etched into every movement.

"I…couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I wanted to talk to someb…_you," _she amended truthfully, finally daring to look at him.

He nodded wordlessly and held out his hand, and she accepted it and let him lead her out onto the aft deck. Leaning on the stern rail, he lit up a cigarette and took a few drags before asking, "What's on your mind, Nami-my-sweet?"

"It's…Luffy. I…"

"You're frustrated because you've finally realized you're in love with the doofus and no matter what you try you can't get him to see it," Sanji stated bluntly as Nami blinked at him in astonishment.

"H-how did you…"

He chuckled bitterly. "I've always known. I just wondered when you'd finally see it," he turned to her with a strange, unreadable smile.

"Well, I have now. But honestly! He's a grown man; you can't seriously expect me to believe that he doesn't have _any _sexual urges, even if he _is _unbelievably innocent," she sighed. "How could he be so…so…_blind?"_

Sanji was quiet for a moment before he replied, and when he did his words were so soft that she almost thought they weren't meant for her to hear. "Luffy's not the only one who's blind."

She glanced at him sharply to gauge his expression, but the fall of hair covering his left eye obscured his face from view. She was a little surprised at how he was acting; normally by now he'd have been spouting '_Mellorine!'_s from the rooftops and producing enough hearts to sink the ship, but he was acting so…mature. It was a side of him she had always appreciated but rarely got to see, and now that he was giving it to her, it only served to make her worry that something was wrong. "Sanji-kun?"

"It will all work out, Nami-san!" he glanced up with an obviously forced smile and even more obviously forced enthusiasm, but she noticed his hands were clenched into fists, and soon the not-smile turned into a discernable grimace as he turned back to the water and whispered, "For _you, _Nami-swan. It will work out for _you."_

"Sanji-kun, what…" she began, now thoroughly confused, as he shook his head and began to speak.

"Many years ago, there was a group of pirates who sailed the seas in search of treasure. One of the pirates was in love with what was then the only woman on board, but from the moment he laid eyes on her he knew that her heart already belonged to someone else, even if she couldn't see it.

"He could have convinced her otherwise, of course, but he knew that it would only lead to guilt on his part and eventual dissatisfaction on hers. So he kept his love to himself and vowed never to speak of it, because her happiness came first.

"Several years passed and fate brought them together again, and seeing her once more made him realize only one thing: he would _always _love her, but _she _would always love someone else. Time couldn't change what wasn't meant to be," he finished, heaving a weary sigh and continuing to smoke until his cigarette had burned right to the filter.

Nami was still trying to figure out his story when he turned to her once more. "Like I said, he'll come around. Good night, Nami-san."

As he moved away, her mind worked furiously, determined to figure out his enigmatic tale. She was the girl in that story, obviously, but nobody was in _love _with her. Not really. And what had the comment about Luffy not being 'the only blind one' meant? Not the only…

The truth hit her like a bucket of cold water, and she managed to lunge out and catch hold of Sanji's sleeve. "Sanji-kun, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I…you're right," she admitted sheepishly. "I _have _been blind. I never thought you were being serious all those times…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he gave her that wistful, heartbreaking smile again.

"Not realizing. Not realizing your feelings. Not realizing that…that…" she took a breath, "…that you love me."

Sanji was silent, his eyes studying the deck planks as he chewed on his bottom lip. "You think I love you?"

"Now I do. I _know _it," she took his hand. "And here I am calling _Luffy _an idiot when I've been just as bad, if not worse!"

"Don't blame yourself, Nami-swan," Sanji slipped his hand from hers and turned to go once more, and Nami let out an annoyed huff before resolutely gripping Sanji's shoulder and spinning him around, firmly planting her lips on his in the process.

He seemed too shocked even to move, but as she slid her arms up around his neck he finally snapped out of his daze and placed one hand in the small of her back to draw her close, savouring the _mikan-_sweet taste of her lips and the feel of her supple, feminine body in his arms.

After a time that; for him; was much too short, she pulled away slowly and leant her head against his shoulder as he embraced her.

"Nami-swan, what…"

"I know it isn't much of an apology, Sanji-kun," she said, looking up at him. "But it's all I can do."

"It was more than enough, my _Mellorine_. Thank you."

She nodded and slipped out of his arms, not wanting to ruin the moment by asking why he and Zoro had been in the same bed. "Good night, Sanji-kun."

"And to you, my beautiful Nami-swan!" he replied, still sounding a bit dazed.

In truth, she was surprised at her own actions and touched a finger to her lips as she walked away, the taste of smoke and spice still on her tongue. Yes, she loved Sanji, but she knew he was right: he wasn't right for her. She had been having these feelings toward Luffy for years, even if she had never admitted to herself that it was love.

Sanji and _Zoro, _on the other hand…she may not have asked _this _time, but she would find out what was going on between them.

Mark her words.

**So, we introduce two new characters to our story: Nami and Luffy. Nami's SO fun to write, because I get to write A GIRL!!! (I got to write Vivi, too, but she's not in for very long!) and Luffy is just…interesting. His thought process is so different than mine, sometimes it's hard for me to write him realistically, although I try! **

**Oh, and to my reviewer who was wondering why Sanji is willing to fool around with Ace when he said he 'wasn't into men,' I shall quote from Chapter Two:**

"_**Oh, that. Well, bear in mind I lived on the Baratie for years. A ship which, may I remind you, was virtually female-free and did not make port often. I was exposed to sodomy at a rather young age, so I have no prejudices that way," he shrugged. **_

_**"But…have you ever…"**_

_**"What? Fooled around? A couple of times, when I was young and stupid."**_

**Hope that clears some things up! And I'm sorry to everyone who didn't like me pairing Sanji with Ace, but it IS one of my favorite pairings, and it's really just a side pairing anyway. **

**Oh, and when Luffy says 'Oyatsu,' it's basically a mid-afternoon snack. **

**That's about all the news I have, other than the fact that at 3:00 this afternoon here it was plus 13 degrees Celsius, and now we have snow and a minus 8 windchill. Ugh. **

**Thanks again for the reviews! I've almost made it to fifty:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Ten**

"How long have you been there?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind the mast, glancing at Sanji's back as the other man continued to study the ocean. Stupid love-cook. He should have remembered that the blonde's senses were nearly as finely-tuned as his own. "Long enough," he finally responded.

"Hn."

Zoro walked to the cook and slid his arms around the older man's slender waist as Sanji unconsciously relaxed into his embrace, one hand clutching an unlit cigarette. Zoro let his chin rest on Sanji's shoulder and stared out at the dark water.

"So…she kissed you, at least."

"And? She doesn't love me. I mean, I always knew it, but to hear her say it…I thought I'd accepted the truth, but I guess some part of me still had hope," he let out a gusty sigh and finally put a hand on top of Zoro's around his waist.

"You lied to me."

"When?"

"Back on the _Mugen. _You said you'd never been in love," Zoro pointed out nuzzling the side of Sanji's head as the blonde reflexively tightened his fingers on Zoro's.

"You didn't need to know. Nobody was supposed to know, but I had to tell her how I felt. It's no good running from it my whole life," Sanji replied softly. "Can't believe she walked in on us, though."

"Yeah, what happened to 'once we find Usopp we can't sleep together?'" Zoro jibed.

"I hate to say it, _Marimo, _but I'd rather bear some discomfort and sleep beside you than have you turn back into that lifeless shell you were when I met you. It scared me, Zoro: it wasn't you anymore, and I'd rather have you wanting to pick a fight with me than have you moaning about not being good enough everyday," he admitted, refusing to look at Zoro as he glared at the sky.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Shut up."

"So she didn't ask about us."

"No," Sanji shook his head.

"She will, I bet. Darn witch won't let something like that just slide off," Zoro grunted.

Sanji elbowed him in the side with a, "don't insult Nami-swan, you brute," before he slumped farther in Zoro's embrace. "Can we go back to bed now?" he sounded weary. "Maybe sleeping will fill this stupid hole inside of me."

"Get over her."

"Easy for you to say," Sanji griped. "You haven't been rejected."

"No, but I haven't gotten a 'yes,' either," Zoro pointed out.

"I still need to think about it."

"Take your time. There's no rush," Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Of course there is. But you're actually being a gentleman and considering my feelings over your own…for once," Sanji smiled briefly.

Zoro moved his head so he could kiss the other man's temple while he replied, "I got you to smile, at least."

Sanji; to Zoro's immense surprise; didn't react to the kiss and merely remained staring at the sea. However, Zoro found the fingers around his hand tightened their hold once more.

If only for a second.

000

"SANJIIIII!!! MEEEAAATTTTT!!!"

"Ugh."

Zoro chuckled against Sanji's shoulder as the cook groaned and buried his face in the pillow. "Have to get up, love-cook."

"Idiot," Sanji returned, although Zoro wasn't sure if Sanji was referring to him or Luffy. "I fed him about seven times yesterday. He can wait."

_"MEEEEEAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!"_

"_Shut up! I'm coming!" _Sanji yelled, cursing under his breath as he slid out of the bed and tromped from the room to enter the galley.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper were sitting at a picnic table on the deck, and they watched as Luffy ran out. "Sanji's up! He's making meat!!"

A second later Zoro appeared, tugging his weights, and he moved out of sight around the cabin as the others watched.

"What's up with them?" Nami leant back, raising an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Usopp was resting his chin in his hand as he spoke. "They've been like that since they came to find me."

"And in Alubarna, too," Chopper added. "They still fight, but you can tell they're only teasing."

"You don't think…" Nami began before shaking her head vigorously. "No. It can't…I mean…Sanji and _Zoro?!" _

"What?" Luffy; blissfully oblivious; asked.

"It's possible." Chopper tapped his chin with a hoof as he thought.

"After all, they say opposite attract," Usopp added.

"What?" Luffy asked again.

"And they _would _make a good pair if they stopped fighting long enough to see how well they compliment each other," Nami grudgingly pointed out. "But Zoro. _ZORO! _Since _when _has he been _anything _but asexual?"

"Huh?" Luffy was glancing from one _nakama _to the next and getting more confused by the second.

"Well, think about it," Chopper began. "If he truly _has _been a sodomite for all of these years, it wouldn't have been something he'd have wanted to advertise…even to us."

"And; you're gotta admit; Sanji _is_ pretty…you know…" Usopp made a vague hand motion and turned a violent shade of scarlet.

"Doable. Is he ever," Nami sighed. "But _Zoro!" _

Luffy by this time had had about enough as he stood and bellowed, "_WHAT'S WRONG WITH SANJI AND ZORO?!" _

"Nothing." A plate of breakfast was set in front of the pirate king and immediately Luffy forgot what he had been saying and attacked his salmon, asparagus and goat cheese omelette (with a steak on the side, of course) as Sanji handed out the rest of the plates to a sheepish-looking Usopp, Chopper and Nami.

"Oi, _Marimo! _You want breakfast or not?" he yelled before directing a glare at the other three men and smiling gently at Nami.

"Keep your pants on, pervert-cook. I'm coming," Zoro replied as he rounded the cabin, shirtless and glistening with sweat in the morning sun.

Sanji promptly kicked him in the head.

"Oi!"

_"Ba-_ka! There's a lady here! Get a shirt on!" Sanji growled.

"Oh, I think we all know the _real _reason you want me to put a shirt on," Zoro said huskily, his face adorned with a knowing smile as he stepped closer to the cook and grabbed his arm to spin him around until they were bodily pressed together.

Sanji froze for all of about five seconds before his visible eye narrowed with rage and he brought up his knee to jab Zoro sharply in his solar plexus before shouting, "_Keep your hands _off _of me!" _and finishing the sentence with an expletive so crude that Nami gasped and covered her mouth.

He stood back, panting and looking like an animal caught in a trap before he turned around and retreated to the galley.

Slamming the door behind him, he braced his hands on the counter and bent over the sink, nausea roiling in his stomach.

What was going on? It wasn't that being close to Zoro disgusted him; not after everything they'd been through recently; it was that…the tightness in his chest was something that only happened when he was around Nami.

No. It wasn't…not…how could he lo…

"Sanji."

He froze, his breathing still uneven as Zoro entered the galley. Yes, he had told Vivi that if he and Zoro were meant to be he would accept it, but he had no idea that his feelings could shift so quickly. He wasn't sexually attracted to Zoro. There was no way in the world…

Wait. That was it! He nearly laughed in relief. He was only reacting this way before Nami had rejected him and he knew Zoro wouldn't. Zoro was like a safety net; nothing more. That had to be it!

"Sanji," Zoro repeated.

And now he'd gone and acted foolish. He had to apologize, at least, no matter how much his manly pride disliked it. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Do you…do you want breakfast?" he asked as congenially as possible.

"Yeah," Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Here," Sanji finally turned and passed him a plate without meeting his eyes.

"Thanks."

After a few seconds of this, Sanji decided that _this _tension was worse than any fight they'd ever had.

"Uh…"

"Well…"

They looked at each other then and broke out into identical sheepish smiles.

"Look, _Marimo, _I had no right to yell at you that way," Sanji finally said, reaching to put a hand on Zoro's bare shoulder.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't…say things like that in front of the rest of them," Zoro shrugged, and Sanji felt the coiled muscles shift under his hand. "I know that you're still hurt from what Nami told you last night."

"I'll get over her," Sanji promised. "I think I might already _be _over her," he added softly.

"I can leave you alone if…"

"No," Sanji shook his head. "Stay."

Zoro smiled and drew the blonde to him again, and this time Sanji staunchly ignored the very _un_-manly flutter in his stomach as he returned the embrace. "How long until we reach Devil's Rocks?" Zoro finally asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. Then we can find Robin-chwan," Sanji replied.

"You know we won't be able to keep _this _a secret from _her," _Zoro pointed out.

"Of course not! Robin-chwan's brilliant!" A hint of Sanji's old woman-worshipping appeared, and Zoro had to stifle a groan.

"You know, I think you're less annoying when you're moping," Zoro informed him bluntly.

"Shut up." Sanji turned and let Zoro continued the embrace from behind as he dug out a cutting board.

Zoro 'hmm-ed' and shrugged, glancing over Sanji's shoulder as the cook started to cut up vegetables for lunch.

The door creaking open drew his attention, and Luffy stuck his head in to say, "Sanji. _Oyatsu." _

Zoro had enough sense to release the cook as Sanji sent the rubber man flying with a kick and a shout of, "We haven't even had _lunch _yet, you moron!"

But Sanji stalked right over to Zoro when he was done ranting, and Zoro was happy to oblige even when the cook asked him to be useful and pass this-or-that.

Because Sanji was finally starting to open up to him.

And that was a good thing.

000

"I'll do it."

"No, you _won't," _Zoro hissed, wondering how they had managed to get themselves into hot water _this _time.

Zoro had expected 'Devil's Rocks' to still be in a desert, but about a day out of Alubarna the land gave way to an abrupt climate change, and when they saw the huge outcroppings of stone above the trees of a lush rainforest they knew they were in the right spot.

Unfortunately, the slavers _also _seemed to have stopped; although their ship was nowhere to be found; and the hunting party they had bumbled into wasn't helping their cause any.

The had slipped away and found an old tree trunk to hide in, but Zoro had managed to trip over a root and shmuck the tree so hard that the resident birds had taken off and; judging by the crashing in the underbrush that was getting closer by the second; their cover was blown.

"_I'll _do it." Zoro had a firm grip on Sanji's wrist. "But I still don't see why we can't just fight them."

"_Ba-_ka," Sanji cuffed him in the head. "Didn't you listen to Nami-san? They'll have traps, and then _both _of us will get captured!"

"But why you? It's my fault, I should…" Sanji clamped a hand over Zoro's mouth and shook his head.

"We don't know how they're operating. They could snag you and you'd be halfway to their home base before the rest of us could start to follow, plus; let's face it; if we're dealing with chains, your swords are more helpful than my feet. I can't kick through steel, no matter what anyone thinks," he grudgingly admitted.

"And what makes you think they'll keep _you _here, huh?"

Sanji merely looked at him, and Zoro saw how much the blonde was sacrificing in that one expression. "They'll keep me at least a night," he whispered, his voice shaking. "And that's all you'll need. They're making more noise than a herd of elephants, so wait a bit and then follow. Even _you _shouldn't get lost," he weakly jibed.

Zoro, however, was not in the mood for jokes as he grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him close. "I _won't _let them touch you," he growled.

"Then get there fast," Sanji replied. "I have to g…" he grunted as Zoro tugged him back suddenly and he lost his balance and fell into the swordsman's lap. They stared at each other for a few moments before Zoro cupped his cheek and drew him forward, angling his head so that he could touch his lips comfortably to the cook's.

His free hand was set in the small of Sanji's back, and he rucked up the other man's shirt to let his fingers trail playfully over pale skin.

Sanji let out a sound that was probably more surprise than anything, but a second later he opened his mouth to give Zoro access and closed his eyes, letting his arms drape loosely around Zoro's neck and deciding he'd figure out _why _he wasn't kicking the swordsman through the tree sometime later.

Two things surprised him about the kiss: one was that Zoro was _amazing, _and the second was how gentle the swordsman was being. Where on _earth _did he learn to kiss like that?

A crash from almost directly outside the tree broke them apart, and Zoro clasped Sanji to him in a fierce embrace. "Be careful, pervert-cook."

"Don't get lost, _baka Marimo." _He let his forehead rest against Zoro's for a moment before standing up and walking resolutely out of the tree.

Zoro all but ignored the ensuing scuffle, still a little amazed at himself for taking such a risk, and even _more _amazed that Sanji had let him. He waited until the crashing sounds had started to move away again before leaving the tree and starting to follow.

But little did he know another figure was watching the scene as well.

**Um…notes? I rather like this chapter (if only because they **_**finally **_**kiss…took them long enough, **_**ne?) **_**And any guesses who the 'mysterious watcher' at the end is? It should be fairly obvious at this point, but I felt like ending it there:)**

**And a note to anja: I never realized it, but it **_**is **_**true. Sanji seems to kiss (be kissed?) by a lot of people in this story…but Luffy? The only thing I could see is Luffy being all like, "Everyone else has kissed Sanji and now I want to, too!" but we'll see where that one goes!!**

**Okay, I seem to post often on Fridays so I can talk about the newest OP chapter. So if you haven't read it or don't want to be spoiled, TURN BACK. Well. WHAT DO THEY MEAN THIRTY-THREE HOURS??? LUFFY, GET IN THERE!!! Er-hem, ranting aside, I'm glad we get to find out a **_**little **_**about Ace's past (like why he goes by Portgas. That was interesting). And the part about Buggy's crew was pretty great, too. Everyone's coming together at the same place, it seems, including people from like **_**way **_**in the past (like Mihawk and Smoker and such) so you have to wonder what it all means…something **_**big **_**is in the works, methinks. And my desktop background is now of Ace. Because…just because. **

**That's about it, I think. Thanks for all of the continued reviews and such, and I hope everyone's still enjoying the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Eleven**

The woman known as the Devil's Child watched the green-haired man with a mysterious, amused smirk.

Her smile turned into a low chuckle when she caused a hand to pop out of the ground in front of him and beckon towards her current location, and the swordsman nearly fell onto his rear in surprise. However, a second later recognition dawned on his features and he took a few steps forward as she stepped out from the trees to greet him.

"Robin," he sighed in relief.

"Swordsman-san," Nico Robin inclined her head. "You are looking for the slavers' base, I take it?"

"Yeah," Zoro nodded. "We have to get there as soon as we can. Sanji…"

"Cook-san has done a very foolish thing," Robin mused. "I can only assume he knew what the consequences of his actions would be?"

"Yeah," Zoro repeated. "But I promised him…"

"That you wouldn't let anyone touch him," Robin supplied.

"You…you were _watching?!"_

"Keep your voice down, Swordsman-san," she implored. "But yes. When two of my former _nakama _disappear into a hollow tree, I could only assume something was wrong," she shrugged, raising an elegant eyebrow as if daring Zoro to contradict her.

"So you know."

Robin smiled that mysterious smile of hers again before saying, "I have known for a long time. But this is not important. Right now, we must retrieve Cook-san."

"Robin, those slavers want to collect our bounty," Zoro said hurriedly.

"We shall go and _cautiously _retrieve Cook-san," she amended. "But I have discovered a shortcut to their base, so with any luck we shall make it there before they do."

"Let's go," Zoro nodded.

000

"So, you both agree that his fate is likely to be that of a mere pleasure toy?" Robin looked a little taken aback as she glanced at Zoro. They had arrived at the base before the slavers after all and were now just waiting for them to show up.

They could hear them coming in their direction, and Zoro loosened _Wadou _in preparation. "You sure they have to take him in before we can strike? And yes," he answered her earlier question. "_He _seems convinced, at least."

"Hmm. Well, in any case, if we merely attack we will be no better off than you were back at the tree. It is best to avoid confrontation," she advised with a tilt of her head.

"That's what Nami said, too," Zoro sighed.

"Navigator-san is very wise," Robin nodded. "You would do well to listen to her."

"When can we go?"

"From the time they enter…one hour," Robin said firmly.

"An _hour?!" _Zoro hissed. "But…"

"Cook-san can take care of himself, Zoro." She startled the swordsman by using his name, and he turned to listen to her. "I know you care for him, but we must think of ourselves and our other _nakama _as well. These slavers will expect a hasty rescue, I think, but if we give them a little time…get them to let their guard down…it will be infinitely easier to get him out quickly and safely."

Zoro finally nodded, knowing she was right but hating to admit it. "Alright, Robin; I trust you: one hour. But not a minute more."

000

Sanji hung limp between the chains that attached him to the wall, the bitter taste of blood in his mouth.

Idiots. All of them; jostling him enough to re-open the bullet wound. Chopper would skin him alive for being so careless, especially as his trip into the sea to rescue Nami and Luffy hadn't sped up his recovery any.

He shifted awkwardly, groaning at the strain his leg muscles were enduring. He was kneeling on the rough stone floor, his legs spread apart somewhat, and tight shackles around his ankles prevented him from even relieving the pressure on his aching thighs. A collar around his neck completed the look nicely, he thought with a grim smile. After all, that was all he was to these men: a dog. Property.

Luckily, they were all too scared to do anything overtly sexual without the permission of their leader, although the man that had locked him up had forcefully kissed him…he had tasted hideous…and groped him rather inappropriately before leaving.

Oh, when he could move his legs again…

And where _was _Zoro, anyway? There was no way the other man could have gotten lost!

Well, he'd better _not _have gotten lost, because the head slaver was due back before sundown, and Sanji _knew _what would happen if he hadn't been freed by then.

Stupid Zoro. Stupid slavers. Stupid…

His head jerked up as he heard the door creak open, but his captors had tied a blindfold around his eyes when they had entered the stronghold; so he couldn't find his way back out, he reasoned, although with him chained up like some sort of mad beast there was really no reason to think he'd escape on his own anyway.

He heard footsteps and sensed somebody crouching in front of him, and he suppressed a momentary surge of fear that the head slaver had come back sooner than expected before a gentle hand caressed his jaw and a pair of lips brushed lightly over his own. And relief flooded through him, because he'd recognize the smell of steel and sword-polish anywhere, even if Zoro hadn't kissed him back in the rainforest.

"About time, _baka Marimo," _he said, masking his happiness with a snarky tone.

"Oh, quit griping," Zoro tugged the blindfold off and smirked at him as Sanji returned the smile and didn't bother holding in his moan as Zoro kissed him once more, tangling one hand in his golden hair.

"Swordsman-san, I realize you are relieved, but perhaps this could be done at a better time?" A highly amused female voice sounded, and Sanji's head snapped up to examine the blue-eyed, black-hared woman just outside the cell.

"R-Robin-chwan!" Sanji looked torn between elation that Robin was there and embarrassment that she had witnessed him kissing Zoro and _enjoying _it. "It has been far too long since I have had the honor of basking in your exquisite presence, my darling flower."

Robin's tinkling laugh caused him to grin goofily, and Zoro pushed some of the floating hearts away with a scowl.

"How touching."

The voice made them all turn, and they saw a man standing outside of the cell. He was dressed immaculately, wearing a suit with his short brown hair slicked neatly back. His smile was warm, although it didn't reach his eyes, and he looked to be only a few years older than Sanji and Zoro.

But there was no doubt in any of their minds who this was: the head slaver.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, seeing as how I already know who all of you are. My name is Seichuu," he said mildly.

"Didn't ask," Zoro grunted.

"Oh? Aren't you impressed, Roronoa Zoro?" Seichuu blinked. "I suppose I'll have to up the ante a tad. Witness the power of the _nottori-nottori _fruit!"

With that, chains sprung from the floor and wound around Zoro and Robin, immobilizing them.

"Oi! You…"

"Ah; ah; ah, Mr. Zoro: you see, _I _am in control here." He brushed past the seething swordsman and dropped to a crouch in front of Sanji, his previously amiable smile turning feral. "And _you, _Mr. Black-Leg. A kick worth 77 million beli and a body worth nearly the same," he reached to caress Sanji's cheek and the cook shuddered.

This man…he felt…_evil. _

"_Oi!" _Zoro yelled again, and Seichuu turned to him, annoyance written clearly on his face.

"You're rather noisy." He waved his hand and one of the chains wrapped around Zoro's mouth, preventing him from talking. "Now, where were we?"

"Pervert," Sanji spat in his face, fear brimming in his chest.

"Oh, you won't be nearly so feisty once I'm finished with you," Seichuu promised. "In fact, why don't we start right now?" He touched his lips to Sanji's, and the blonde froze. This man…Seichuu…_control_. He wanted power. He _wanted _to see the cook struggle. He wanted to break his spirit.

Steeling his resolve, Sanji forced himself to neither accept nor reject the kiss, although when one of the man's hands slid under his dress shirt and trailed up his stomach he felt his instinct to panic rising, and when the man's other hand slid below his waistband, he couldn't block the whimper that rose in his throat.

"Little whore, aren't you?" Seichuu hissed. "Pretty thing, though. How would you like it if I took you right here in front of your…what do you call them? _Nakama? _Would you enjoy that, you filthy…"

But Zoro had had enough. He was angry, and his anger gave him impossible strength. He broke the chains with a supreme effort and drew _Shuusui, _bringing the hilt of the _katana _down on the man's head.

Seichuu felt his control snap, but he couldn't move completely out of the way and took the blow mainly to the side of his head, although it still left him dazed and disoriented.

A quick slash of the sword broke Sanji's chains, and Zoro pulled him to his feet and into his arms as Sanji clung to him, anxiety still roiling in his stomach.

"Robin!"

The older woman; free thanks to Seichuu's loss of concentration; nodded and crossed her arms in front of her face. She was quite aware of the power of the _nottori-nottori _fruit, even though Zoro may have not had enough knowledge of Devil's Fruits to know about it.

The _nottori-nottori _(literally 'capture' or 'imprison') also afforded the user some measure of protection, so she had heard, but secretly she had always hoped the fruit she ate did not contain powers like that, because while the user became almost invincible to physical damage, they also became a type of prisoner themselves, as the fruit stripped the body of any weakness caused by emotion.

She had also heard rumors that a body void of anything human could not be killed, but she _knew _that all Devil's Fruits had a weakness. She would just have to figure out what this one's was.

But for now… '_Cien Fleur!" _she shouted, entrapping Seichuu in a cage of hands before running out as Zoro scooped Sanji up and followed.

Robin held the cage for as long as she could before releasing her power, and she let Zoro take the lead as they exited the stronghold so Sanji could shout directions back to the ship. When the _Nakama _came into view, he finally relaxed against Zoro's broad shoulder, feeling exhausted beyond all reason.

Zoro jumped onto the deck with Robin following while he yelled out orders to set sail, grabbing the anchor as Luffy and Usopp released the sails. The wind; thankfully; was with them, and they shot away like a cannon.

Only then did the other Straw-Hats notice the addition to their crew. "_Robin!" _Nami threw herself at her friend, and Robin laughed as she returned the hug. "What happened? Why did…" her eyes widened as she looked at Sanji. "Sanji-kun! You're bleeding!"

"I'm alright, Nami-swan," Sanji waved off her concern before realizing that he still had chains trailing from his extremities. "Bugger."

"Here." Zoro walked over, drawing a _katana_. He carefully sliced through the shackles but stopped when he reached the iron collar. "You know, I kind of like this on you," he smirked.

Sanji turned bright red. "Get it off, idiot," he snarled, although the thought of a sword so close to his neck _did _make him a little nervous.

"You trust me?"

"Make me bleed and I'll kick you back to Alabasta," Sanji threatened.

"Good." Zoro swung down and felt the tip of his sword slice through the metal.

"Thanks." Sanji rubbed his neck as Chopper ran up. "_Sanji! _Did you reopen your wound? Sit down so I can see what damage you did!"

"Wasn't me," Sanji grunted, sliding to the deck and not even caring that Zoro sat behind him in order to keep him upright. "We ran into the slavers." He lit a cigarette and puffed gratefully as Chopped unwound the bandages.

"_What?!" _Nami shrieked.

"Yeah. Idiot gave us away so I had to give myself up," Sanji's words held little anger as his eyes fluttered closed. "We met their leader. Guy by the name of Seichuu."

"And?" Nami prompted.

"He has a Devil's Fruit," Sanji shrugged.

"Plus there's the fact that he almost raped you. Isn't that important?" Zoro growled, his eyes narrowed.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Not his fault," Sanji waved his hand dismissively.

"What the…"

"I read a book on Devil's Fruits as a child," Sanji explained. "That one…it makes the user incapable of emotion. All he knows is that, on some primal level, he finds me attractive…but he has no idea that what he's doing is wrong. Am I right, Robin-chwan?" he glanced at the archaeologist, and Robin nodded.

"Oh, so the fact that _he _doesn't think of it as rape makes it acceptable?" Zoro snorted. "He ate the thing!"

"Without knowing what it contained," Sanji retorted as Chopper smeared some disinfectant on his wound. He hissed in pain and laid his head back on Zoro's shoulder as the younger man tightened his hold around Sanji's waist. "What if…what if it had been Luffy who ate it? Or Chopper, or Robin-chwan, or Ace?" he asked. "Would you blame them?"

"Portgas; yes," Zoro muttered in Sanji's ear, and Sanji rolled his eyes. "Okay, so maybe he _can't _control it. That doesn't make it right," he said at normal volume.

"No." Sanji relaxed again as Chopper redid the bandages, thankfully deciding that it had healed enough to just wrap the area instead of his entire chest. "But I can't hate him. Not entirely."

"_Baka," _Zoro muttered into his hair. "Let's get you to bed."

"Here," Chopped handed him a glass of water and he drank it gratefully before Zoro picked him up and they moved into the bedroom. Carefully laying him on the covers, Zoro ran a surprisingly gentle hand through his hair, pushing the golden locks out of Sanji's left eye as the cook regarded him with obvious fondness.

"So?"

"So what?" Sanji murmured.

"You and me."

"Zoro," he exhaled heavily. "Don't start this now."

"Darn it, cook! Don't lead me on!" Zoro snarled, leaning over Sanji and staring into his eyes.

Sanji raised a hand and traced Zoro's strong jaw-line before reaching to jingle the swordsman's earrings. "I…how could 'we' work? Don't we still hate each other?"

"Of course. Half the time I can't stand you," Zoro replied truthfully.

"Then how…"

But Zoro's mouth on his neck stilled his words, and he closed his eyes as the other man planted light kisses against his fluttering pulse before leaving a wet trail to his clavicle, gently sucking at the bone as Sanji tangled slender fingers in his green hair.

Zoro nosed the cook's open shirt aside, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Sanji's shoulder before Sanji finally tugged his head up to let their mouths meet.

He felt the other man stiffen in surprise that he was responding so favourably and ran his tongue along Zoro's lips until they parted, allowing him to gently slide it in. Zoro responded at that point, languidly wrapping his arms around the cook's body as he returned the kiss.

Sliding a hand under Sanji's back, he supported the blonde as his hips lifted off the mattress, his legs spreading to Zoro could crawl between them before he finally pulled back, his eyes hooded and unreadable.

"Sanji?" Zoro looked nervous.

"Don't," Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled the other man's head down, trying to make sense of his roiling emotions. His legs tightened unconsciously around Zoro's hips.

"Tell me what to do," Zoro urged gently, licking at Sanji's chest and using one hand to run soothingly down the other man's thigh.

"Just…" Sanji shook his head. "I can't…"

"What, _ero-_cook, still not afraid of losing your reputation, are you? I thought Ace would've seen to that." Zoro did nothing to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Ace never wanted sex," Sanji said sternly. "Ace just…we never _did _anything! Never had _time _to do anything," he amended with a shrug.

"And what? You despise me too much? You don't want to see yourself involved intimately with me?" he growled.

"I'm scared, okay?!" Sanji closed his eyes. "I've never…_felt_…this way before, and I don't…"

"Let me, then," Zoro softened his tone, a little ashamed by his outburst. He knew perfectly well that Sanji's experience with men was pretty much nil, and here he was mouthing off to him when he should be helping him. "Let me show you."

"I…need to think."

"Hnn," Zoro rolled his eyes. "You do that too much," he intoned before letting his tongue dart out to gently flick one of the blonde's nipples, taking the nub in his mouth and sucking gently.

Sanji covered his mouth to stifle his cry of shock and arched his hips even more, his eyes opening wide.

"Z-_Zoro!" _

Zoro ignored him and caressed the other bud lightly with his fingers, smiling to himself as the cook thrashed beneath him while emitting delicious breathy pants and moans.

Pulling his head up, he removed Sanji's shirt before taking the tie and regarding the blonde calmly. "Give me your hands."

"W-what?"

"If I'm going to show you what this is like, I can't have you struggling," he explained, trying to keep his tone gentle. Sanji gazed at him in horror, so he added, "I won't take your pants off; if that's what you're worried about. I'll show you how good it can feel even _without _actual sex."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I thought you trusted me?" Zoro jibed gently.

"I…yeah. I do," Sanji tentatively held his hands out and Zoro bound them together with the tie before securing it to the headboard.

Sanji was still looking fairly mortified, but Zoro didn't focus on that as he continued his downward course, skipping over the bandages with a pointed growl.

"H-hey," Sanji spoke up.

"What?"

"You…you can't do one without the other," he gestured with his head, his face red.

"And what if you yell again? You can't cover you mouth with your hands," Zoro pointed out. "Oh, never mind."

He moved back up to tease the neglected nipple with his mouth, raising one hand to Sanji's lips.

The blonde got the hint and took the proffered finger, swirling his tongue around it as Zoro mimicked the motion on his chest.

Finally moving on, he dipped his tongue into the cook's navel as Sanji let out a muffled cry, and Zoro was thankful that the cook wore low pants as he licked a trail down to the waistband, placing his hands on the well-defined hipbones and gently rubbing the smooth skin there.

"Z-Zoro…" it was almost a mewl, and Zoro licked his way back up once more before claiming the blonde's mouth. He was aroused, but he knew that he couldn't push himself on Sanji, even when he unconsciously ground their hips together and Sanji bucked into his touch.

However, a second later the cook's legs unwound themselves and fell heavily onto the bed, and Zoro immediately looked up with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Chopper…" Sanji's eyes were unfocussed. "Must've…mmm…slipped me a sleeping pill…"

Zoro had never been annoyed at the reindeer doctor before, but he was perilously close now. "Okay. Get some rest," he tried to sound indifferent.

"Hnn…"

"I've gotta run to the washroom quick," he untied Sanji's hands and they fell limply to the mattress. "I just need to…take care of something."

"Oh. You mean _this?" _Sanji had enough strength left to grab the all-too-visible bulge in the swordsman's pants and squeeze, and Zoro felt his eyes roll back.

"S-Sanji…"

"Sorry. Another…time…" the blonde quickly drifted to sleep, and Zoro spared a second to kiss him on the forehead before dashing to the washroom to take care of his 'problem.'

**Oh, goodness: 3,333 words exactly! What a doozy! Anyway, there you have my attempt at writing almost-smut…and an introduction of our villain. Seichuu translates to 'control' basically, and the word nottori to 'capture'. It's stated above, but I just thought I'd reiterate it! **

**And boo, OP is on hiatus this week so we can't see a manga update. Boo I say. I'm in the middle of exams and have one bright and early tomorrow, and we just had a major snowfall last weekend and are in for another 10-15 centimetres tonight. Ugh. Not happy about that. But after that I'm free for like a month, so all's good!! **

**Since I can't blab about the chapter, I'll talk about some random OP eps I've watched lately that are the epitome of awesome (yes, I know they're old, but I'm not watching anything in order). Ep. 224, for the sole fact that it has one of the purest Sanji/Zoro friendship moments in the entire series. It made me go 'aww…' and that's not a word I attribute to this couple often. Ep. 226, for the epic ZoSan almost kiss and the fact that Usopp gets totally molested by pervy guys, and ep. 228 for Zoro being nice to Usopp, Zoro and Sanji speaking in perfect harmony, and Sanji completely flipping out at Usopp. Hooray for random OP eps! That's about it! Thanks for all the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twelve**

"NAMIII!!! FOOODDDDDD!!!"

"_Sanji's resting!" _Nami thunked Luffy's head none-too-gently before growling, "But that idiot Zoro has no excuse. He's going to help me with dinner!" she threw open the bedroom door, once again rendered speechless at the sight. In her anger, she had completely forgotten that…this…

"Oh, they look comfortable! I'm gonna joi…"

Usopp managed to catch Luffy's collar just in time, although the sight _was _distracting. Chopper's jaw was literally on the floor, and Robin raised a hand to her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

"Out," Nami ordered them, but she felt a strange sense of déjà vu when Sanji slurred, "Nami-swan?"

"Sanji!" Chopper looked astonished. "That pill should've knocked you out for hours!"

"I don't need much sleep," Sanji replied. "But thank you for caring."

"I-idiot! Shut up! That doesn't make me happy!"

"Do you want dinner? Is that why you're here?" he drawled, one hand finding the green hair of the man resting on his shoulder before gently stroking it.

"N-no! I'll handle it!" Nami smiled, trying to cover her embarrassment. "I was hoping Zoro would help out a bit, but…"

"Che. _Baka-bushido_, falling asleep on me like that. Moron's drooling on me, too," Sanji growled, using his free hand to pick up a cigarette, which he stuck in his mouth before lighting it.

"I shall help with dinner, Navigator-san," Robin offered. "After all, I can do many jobs at once. Let Cook-san and Swordsman-san rest." She emphasized her point when a hand popped out of the bed and gently smoothed Sanji's hair down.

"Most kind of you, Nami-swan; Robin-chwan. I'm sure whatever you cook up will be delicious," he yawned.

"We'll wake you for dinner," Nami promised before sliding out and shutting the door. "I _knew_ it! I_ knew_ there was something between them!" she exclaimed as they re-emerged onto the deck.

"Indeed," Robin nodded.

"How did you know?" Usopp asked the older woman.

"Well, when the first thing Swordsman-san does once we've found Cook-san is kiss him…" she smiled.

"No way! _Zoro?!"_ Usopp's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head.

"I assure you," Robin smiled that mysterious smile of hers once more. "He seems quite enamoured with our blonde cook."

"Nami?"

"What, Luffy?" Nami sighed.

"Are Sanji and Zoro making babies?" he asked innocently.

"_No, you idiot! Two men can't have children together!"_ Nami screeched, clouting him in the head once more.

"What about Sanji?" Chopper asked. "Does he…is he…okay with this?"

"I think this whole thing is partly my fault," Nami admitted grudgingly, nervously wringing her hands as they all turned to her in surprise. "I think I…I think I broke Sanji-kun's heart."

"_Nami!"_ Luffy turned his sternest glare on her. "_Are you hurting my_ nakama?"

"_No_!" she yelled back. "He just…told me that he loves me, and I…told him that I loved someone else."

"Really? Is it me? It's me, right? Right, Nami?" Luffy was practically hopping up and down.

Nami let out a wistful sigh as she replied, entirely truthfully, "Of course, Luffy."

"_Sugei!"_ Luffy crowed, pumping one fist in the air. But then, a contemplative expression appeared on his face as he queried, "_Ne_, Nami?"

"Yes?"

"Can we make babies?"

000

Sanji flinched at the impact of their captain's rubbery body against the outside wall of their cabin, no doubt another example of his beautiful Nami-swan's gentle and loving fist of death.

"Uh? Wuzzat?"

"I don't see _why_ you haven't been captured by the Marines yet," Sanji replied acidly. "If they carted you off when you were asleep, someone could have collected that bounty years ago."

"Har-har."

"And you're slobbering all over my shou…mmm…" Sanji smiled as Zoro's tongue darted out, lapping all of the saliva away. He continued to nibble and suck at Sanji's shoulder until the other man gave his hair a quick pull. "I think it's my turn, isn't it?" The quirk of a curved eyebrow emphasized his point, and Zoro nodded before laying back against the pillows. "And…on second thought…" Sanji smirked as he dipped his head and teased Zoro's nipple through the tight fabric of his shirt, earning a surprised grunt from the swordsman. He switched to the other one, his hands soon pulling the shirt from Zoro's haramaki and all but ripping it off afterwards.

He ran his tongue along the impressive scar that bisected Zoro's torso, his actions causing a shudder in the body beneath him as his tongue caressed sensitive flesh.

Zoro's hands were resting lightly in his hair as he licked every bit of the swordsman he could, imprinting on his tongue the taste of sweat and musk and steel and something so…_raw_…that it made him hungry for more.

He licked a trail down Zoro's arm, reaching his hand and pressing sloppy kisses to the palm before once more taking the younger man's fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the salty flesh as Zoro emitted a sound that was almost a moan.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as he trailed his fingers ever-so-slowly down Zoro's well-muscled torso and his hand found the rapidly growing bulge in Zoro's pants. He palmed it gently, letting his lithe fingers knead until Zoro threw his head back with a groan.

"Sanji-kun! Dinner!"

"_HAAII, NAMI-SWAAANN!"_

Zoro barely had time to register the sudden influx of hearts before Sanji was gone, and he muttered something under his breath as he stood from the bed and awkwardly shuffled to the bathroom.

Again.

000

"Thank you, Nami-san! It looks delicious!" he simpered as she placed a plate in front of him.

"I hope it is. Where's Zoro?" she raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Who cares?"

"Heard that, _ero_-cook," Zoro grunted as he came in and one of Robin's hands passed him a plate. "You're as insensitive as ever."

"Oh, shut up." Sanji waited for him to sit before tugging him across the table and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now," he sat back with a smile, "I know Robin-chan has told you what she saw back on the island, so I expect I didn't scar any of you for life."

"You know me too well, Cook-san," Robin gave a throaty chuckle.

"Naturally, my delicate flower," Sanji inclined his head.

"_Ne; ne,_ Sanji?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Nami said you and Zoro can't make babies. Is that true?" he looked curious.

"Of course," Sanji shrugged. "Men can't get pregnant."

"Oh. That makes sense. Oi, Nami! Why couldn't you have said something nice instead of slamming me into the wall?" he frowned.

"Because, Luffy: you asked if _we _could have children," she said between gritted teeth.

"And you hit me!"

"Oi, Sanji!" Usopp looked anxious to change the topic as Luffy turned to him with a smile.

"Usopp, _you_ had a baby! How does it w…"

"Outside," Usopp grabbed Sanji's wrist and rushed out as Luffy continued, "Oi, Chopper, you're a doctor…"

"What is it?" Sanji asked as Usopp led him to the rail.

"You and Zoro," Usopp chuckled.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah." Usopp put a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "You…sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be."

Usopp nodded, shuffling his feet. He had always known that Sanji was genuinely in love with Nami; he looked at her in the same way he himself looked at Kaya; but now… "I heard you and Nami that night."

"I love her."

"But this…are you just…substituting?" Usopp asked warily.

Sanji pursed his lips before drawing a cigarette from his shirt pocket and placing the unlit stick in his mouth. "I don't think so."

"I just feel…it would be like Kaya rejecting me and me turning to Luffy or something," he shrugged. "If that makes any sense."

To his surprise, Sanji smiled and slung an arm around the sharpshooter's shoulders. "You're a good man, Usopp."

"Rare to hear you say it."

"I'm not a child anymore," Sanji returned. "And while it's true that at one time I may have pretended to form a relationship with Zoro out of spite, he and I have too much respect for each other to _ever_ joke about something this serious.

"And besides, I practically _worship_ love. Why on earth would I be stupid enough to make fun of it? No, Usopp: I wouldn't be involving myself in this with him if I thought there was no chance for us." He lit his cigarette before replacing his arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"I'd guessed. But I think I needed to hear you say it," Usopp smiled. "Oi, Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

_"Chopper! Tell me how to make babies!"_

Usopp laughed at Luffy's outburst before asking, "What about kids? You ever wanted to be a father?"

"Well, unless I magically grow some new organs, it's not going to happen."

Usopp promptly choked on air, and Sanji thumped him on the back. _"S-Sanji!"_

"I'm only joking, Usopp. I know what you mean, and I don't know," he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"I think you'd be a wonderful father, Sanji-kun." Nami had escaped from the insanity of the kitchen and was now standing beside him, and she accepted the offer when he held out his hand.

"Yeah, you're great with kids! They love you," Usopp seconded as Sanji pulled Nami to his chest, holding an arm around her shoulders.

"Think about it, guys. I'd make a horrible father: I have a horrendously dirty mouth, I smoke like a chimney, I could never settle in one place for long, plus I am, admittedly, a bit of a pervert," he said seriously as Nami laughed and reached to brush his hair out of his left eye. "Besides, I've always maintained that in order to _be_ a good father you have to have _had _a good father."

"Look, Sanji, I…"

"Don't apologize again," Sanji squeezed the liar's shoulder. "And past that, I'd have to find a suitable wife who would put up with me. Although," he mused, "Cobra _did_ ask if I would marry Vivi-chan…"

"He _what?"_ Nami's eyes widened.

"In order to get her to settle down and finally choose a husband. But I think she'll find that special someone soon enough…"

"Who?"

"Ace."

"Huh." Nami looked thoughtful. "Yeah. It sounds weird, but they'd actually make a good couple."

"Does Luffy know?" Usopp queried.

"That his future sister-in-law is a princess? I doubt it. I should probably tell him, though," he shrugged.

"Hey, Usopp?" Nami started.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to meet Marie."

"She'd love you. She already has a crush on Sanji," Usopp snorted.

"And who doesn't?" Sanji looked smug. "_Ne_, Usopp?" he winked at the younger man, who failed to hide his blush.

"St-stop teasing me!"

"If you turn _that _color every time you get flustered, I don't blame Sanji-kun," Nami giggled. "But you're right, Sanji-kun. About everyone loving you, I mean."

"Nami-swan loves me??" Hearts started to appear.

"_Nakama_," Nami ruffled his hair. "And of course I do, idiot."

"Oi, love-cook!"

"What d'you want, moss-for-brains?" Sanji called without turning.

"Nothing. Didn't realize you were busy," Zoro eyed the three of them and grunted before turning sharply, stalking off to the weight room.

"You'll never stop fighting though, will you?" Nami asked with a good-natured sigh.

"Fighting's half the fun," Sanji grinned. "Can you imagine us otherwise?" he turned to Usopp and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. "Oh, Zoro-_kun_, you're _so strong_," he stated in a horrible falsetto.

"Why of course, my dear," Usopp attempted to sound gruff. "But truly, your cooking is sublime."

"Oh, Zoro-_kuuuunnn…"_

"_Now_ you sound like Bon Kurei," Nami admonished him. "But I get your point: it's creepy."

"Hmm," Sanji smiled again and glanced out at the water, revelling in the feel of being with all of his _nakama_ once more.

000

"Hey." Sanji climbed into the crow's nest, bearing a tray with two mugs on it.

"Hn."

"Thought you might want some company," Sanji handed him one of the white cups, and Zoro sniffed it suspiciously.

"Tea, love-cook?"

"I'm sorry if it isn't _manly_ enough for you," Sanji rolled his eyes.

"No, I…appreciate it. Thank you." Zoro stared at the floor.

"Yeah." Sanji chewed his lip. "Look, _Marimo_, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I…well, the first time it wasn't really my fault, but with Nami-san…"

" 'S fine," Zoro replied. "What I _don't_ understand, though, is why you…"

"Why I wasn't turned on, huh?" Sanji gazed into his tea as if it would give him answers. "I guess I…I…I'm still a little unsure about all of this. When it comes to that, I have great control over my body, otherwise I'd be running to relieve myself every time I saw a pretty woman. Plus, receiving those impulses signals a complete lack of control, and I can't give in that easily…not with the others nearby. So it isn't because I'm not attracted to you," he finished.

"Oh. I guess I can understand." Zoro was still not looking at Sanji as he took a sip of his tea. "It's good," he sounded surprised.

"Test recipe. I'll make more for breakfast," Sanji shrugged.

"What's in it?"

"Cactus fruit. They're remarkably useful," he stretched his back and yawned before drinking his own tea.

"Seichuu," Zoro suddenly spoke.

"Yeah. Him," Sanji was staring into his teacup again. "What can we do about him, Zoro? It wouldn't be right to kill him…it's not his fault, after all."

"_I'd_ kill him. _Anyone_ who touches you that way has signed their own death warrant," Zoro scowled, his eyes dark.

Sanji's head snapped up in shock before a sly grin stole over his countenance. "Oh, Zoro, you're _so_ romantic…" he imitated himself in his earlier conversation with Usopp and Nami.

Zoro, as predicted, blushed and tried to deny he had said anything as Sanji burst out into laughter. "Oh, shut up."

Sanji yawned again and Zoro moved over so that the blonde was resting comfortably against his shoulder. "You don't mind me staying?"

"Nah. You're pretty warm for a twig," Zoro jibed, burying his nose in Sanji's golden hair.

"I'm too tired to think up an insult, you brick wall," Sanji sounded half-asleep already.

"Get back to me on it," Zoro couldn't resist.

"Always…gotta have…the last…word," Sanji trailed off as his breathing evened out and Zoro held him close while he stared out at the calm, dark water.

**Hmm…well…I only got three reviews last chapter, but I figured I'd be nice and gift you all with an early update anyway! I had my job interview (re-interview?) today, and it looks good for next season, so I'm pretty happy (although I feel like I'm getting a cold. At least I've got no school for a month). **

**So, more kind-of-almost-smut…honestly, I feel sorry for Zoro. But I like the conversations I have happening in this chapter, if only because I get to write more about the other characters. **

**In other news…Episode 381 was pretty good, I suppose, although not much really happened (except for Sanji being REALLY REALLY concerned about Ace. I mean, the whole "But it goes back to normal when he gets better, right?" thing is priceless in the manga, but he looks altogether too hopeful in the anime.) I've been re-watching the Alabasta arc too, and the looks those two boys give each other are **_**full **_**of subtext. Can't Sanji just admit it to himself already that **_**maybe **_**he likes other men a little more than he should? Boy's in denial, that's what…And preview for the filler episodes: THE RETURN OF THE FOXY PIRATES!! Rather excited, because the Davy Back Arc and subsequent episodes are incredible. One question, though: watch the preview closely and answer me this…WHERE THE HECK ARE SANJI AND ZORO??? Makes you wonder, doesn't it…**

**AND IN EPIC!SQUEE NEWS, I GOT MY OP 2009 CALENDAR TODAY!!!! I'd ordered it about a week and a half ago, and it's HERE from JAPAN. And it's HUGE!!! And lovely. It's also the first thing I've ordered like that over the Internet (except for some DVDs), and now I want to keep ordering anime merch. My parents think I'm crazy, but I really don't care:)**

**Keep the reviews coming!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

Chapter Thirteen

"Tell me, my darling: have you ever heard of a man by the name of Seichuu?"

The courtesan cocked her head and shifted her skirt a bit, comfortably seated on the cook's lap with one hand holding an untouched glass of wine and the other splayed on his exposed chest.

They were about a week away from Devil's Rocks and had decided that it would be a good idea to stop for supplies. They should have had enough for another week and a half, but with Luffy aboard the ship, food tended to go down much quicker than it normally would have. Anchoring the ship in a secluded cove, Chopper and Usopp had volunteered to keep watch while Sanji decided to go dig up some information on the nottori-nottori fruit user. Zoro, of course, had tagged along, and was now giving him fierce glares from farther down the bar. Sanji was mostly ignoring the swordsman as he talked to the buxom redhead in his lap.

"Seichuu?" she queried, tilting her head even more as she pursed her lips. "Of course; he's famous in these parts. But what business would you have with a man like him?" she placed the glass on the bar and stroked his hair.

"Nothing serious, my dear," he gave her his most winning smile. "I've just heard his name and I was curious."

"Oh. Well, then. He runs a slaving business, but it's said that the only slaves he desires are ones with Marine bounties on their heads. Rumor has it that now he's after a crew that split up a few years back: the Mugiwara pirates. Ever heard of them?" she raised a thin eyebrow.

As he slid a hand slowly up her leg he replied, "I may have."

She tilted her head for a kiss, and he obliged while continuing to move his hand up her thigh. Finding the knife strapped to her leg was a stroke of luck, although he had been expecting something of the sort, but as he pulled it out and twirled it in his fingers, she pulled back and looked at him in horror.

"So tell me, how much was he paying you?"

"You beast!"

He caught her hand as she pulled it back to slap him and gave her a disarming smile. "Did he promise you me?"

"Of course. That's all you're good for, isn't it?" she was livid.

"Maybe so, but…if you value your life…you'll tell us where he is," Sanji said quietly.

"He's…moored in the harbour. The wine was drugged, and once you were asleep I was supposed to contact him," she explained in a rush, her eyes wide.

"And no doubt you'll just contact him as soon as we leave," Zoro had moved over and loosened Shuusui.

"I…" she gulped.

"Do what you want," Zoro shrugged. "He won't catch us."

"You!" she tried to back away, but Sanji held her in place.

"And you're so pretty, too. It's a shame you have to cater to boors like him," Sanji looked genuinely apologetic. "Am I truly that much of a prize?"

"You're as pretty as he claimed," she shrugged, a pout on her face.

"Well, I'm afraid my 'reputation' is something that he concocted himself."

"You mean…" she looked confused.

"Exactly. When it comes to other men I am; alas; a virgin." He took her hand and eased her off of his lap, kissing the back of her hand gently before saying, "Well, I suppose this is goodbye. Zoro?"

Zoro nodded and together they walked casually out of the tavern, breaking into a run as soon as the door had closed behind them. "You're too much of a gentleman, you know that?" Zoro glared at him.

"Well, all you would have done in my place was threaten her. At least I probably bought us some time."

"How do you figure?"

"She's confused. Of course we're the enemy, but she _likes_ me. And that second of hesitation might give us all the time we need to escape. Besides," he paused for a breath, "she is very pretty."

Zoro groaned at the trail of hearts that began to follow them as the _Nakama_ came into view, and they had barely set foot on the deck when the sails caught the wind and the ship shot onto the open water.

"Well? Was I right?" Nami looked expectant.

"Nami-swan is so brilliant and beautiful…"

"Go to the bathroom before you wet yourself, _ero_-cook," Zoro muttered, and Sanji stopped noodling to glare at him. "How did you know?" he asked Nami.

"Well, when Luffy and I saw that ship pull into the harbour, a man that matched your description of Seichuu got off and we followed him to that tavern and spied on him speaking to the barmaid," she shrugged.

"Ah, Nami-swan…"

"What I don't understand, though, is how they caught up," Nami looked thoughtful.

"Well, we haven't had much wind the last few days," Zoro reasoned.

"And remember, Navigator-san," Robin came onto the aft-castle. "It's a slaving ship. If this man has enough captives to man his oars, wind would not be a factor."

"Or he could even have a machine inside of his ship, like Enel did!" Usopp chimed in from the crow's nest.

"So you see, there are plenty of possibilities," Robin smiled.

"Robin-chwaaaaan is so smart!"

"Oh, shove it!" Zoro growled, clenching his fists. "Can we stay ahead of them?"

"As long as the wind is with us," Sanji immediately sobered. "No matter what inventions he's got in there, he won't catch us." He pulled out the dagger he had nicked from the barmaid and twirled it skilfully between his slender fingers. "This is a decent little knife. I think she suspected we knew something when I wouldn't take the wine, but…"

"Drugged wine _and_ a dagger. This Seichuu means business," Nami's eyes were dark as she examined the blade.

"We need more information on him and that fruit," Usopp supplied.

"Cook-san, did you not say you owned a book detailing all of the Devil's Fruits and their abilities?" Robin asked, curving an elegant eyebrow.

"Used to, Robin-chwan," Sanji lit a cigarette. "But I have no idea where it ended up after that."

"What do you remember about the _nottori-nottori_ fruit?" she asked, and Sanji leant back against the rail as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Exactly what I said before," he replied. "It strips the user of all emotion."

"Yes, but what else?" the dark-haired woman prompted.

"Robin-chwan, it was twenty years ago!" he protested. "I…wait. There was something else…something about…since he has no metaphorical heart, he cannot…be…killed."

Robin closed her eyes and sighed. "So I have also heard. I had hoped that it was merely a rumor, but if you have the same information…"

"Woah; woah; woah!" Nami cut in, her eyes wide. "What do you mean, he can't be killed? He's immortal?!"

"No, Navigator-san," Robin assured her. "I know of no Devil's Fruit with the power to grant immortality. Rather, let us say that he cannot be killed by physical injuries."

"Great. So unless we can call up the plague, we're screwed!" Nami groaned and ran her hands through her orange hair in exasperation.

"There _has_ to be a way," Usopp slid down. "I mean, all Devil's Fruit users have a weakness of some kind, right? Like, Luffy is vulnerable to sharp objects, and Robin, you can't do anything unless your hands are free, so…" he paused, scratching his chin.

"Water," Sanji stated, crossing his arms. "All Devil's Fruit users are Hammers, but the fact that he can call up those chains and is impervious to damage makes him almost like a block of iron."

"He'd sink like a stone," Zoro had a sadistic grin on his face.

"So, we have to force a confrontation on the water," Nami gathered, nodding to herself. "Right, that's doable. We just have to find the right time and right place to have it."

"We've got time," Usopp absently bit off a hook-nail. "But we need to get an idea of how many men are actually on his ship," he added.

"And how many of them are slaves," Robin supplied.

"We've got to actually get on and do some espionage, eh?" Sanji smiled, leaning back on his elbows. "Oi, Usopp! Wanna have some fun?"

"M-m-ME?!" the sniper squeaked.

"Long Nose-kun is a good choice," Robin smiled at the terrified man. "You have inventions that can get you out of tight situations."

"But Sanji-kun…" Nami looked worried, "Is it really a good idea to…"

"The only reason I got caught the first time was because of him," Sanji jerked his thumb at Zoro. "And I can't take him with me. If we get separated, he'd never find his way off of the ship."

"Watch it, target-brow," Zoro growled. "And you'd better not get caught."

"Worried? About _me_?" Sanji cooed and gently scratched under Zoro's chin. "Why, Mr. Bushido, I had no idea you loved me this much!" he simpered.

"Shut up." Zoro tugged him in for a not-so-chaste kiss, and Sanji eagerly responded as one of Zoro's hands tangled in his golden hair while the other was placed in the small of his back. Sanji realized that they had an audience a second later and pulled back, but Zoro tugged him close again and he finally allowed the embrace as he let his head drop to Zoro's shoulder.

"Uh…" Usopp was twitching as Robin and Nami burst into giggles. "Oh, my virgin eyes!"

"You've got a_ kid_, Usopp!" Sanji growled. "And she's obviously yours: she's got your hair and your ridiculous nose."

"At least your acrid tongue has not suffered after all these years, Cook-san," Robin mentioned, crossing her arms.

"Oi, I haven't turned into a woman," Sanji sighed. "Besides, if he thinks I'm playing uke just because he's got more muscle, he's dead wrong," he grinned.

"Not just that," Zoro pressed a light kiss to his neck. "I've got experience. Plus, you're too flexible to be on top. It'd waste your talent."

"Boor!" Sanji showed off his flexibility by somehow managing to hook his leg around Zoro's and jab him sharply in the back of the knee, causing his leg to give out.

Zoro cursed as all of his weight was forced onto one leg and Sanji slipped out of his hold, smirking in a rather self-satisfied way.

"Ah, Nami-swaaan; Robin-chwaaan! I'm sorry your lovely ears had to bear the foul words of that socially inept swordsman. Would you allow me to make you a light afternoon snack as an apology?" he was wiggling again.

"Of course, Sanji-kun!" Nami winked at him and blew a kiss, and he glided off to the galley with hearts galore surrounding him.

"Che. Idiot." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Swordsman-san, how long have your harboured these feelings for Cook-san?" Robin asked, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"None of your business."

"Be nice to Robin!" Nami punched him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for, you witch?!" Zoro growled, outraged.

"Answer the question!" Nami raised her fist again.

"Oh, fine," Zoro snorted. "Back before Luffy found One Piece. Thriller Bark, I guess. When Kuma…when he volunteered himself in my place…" he paused, glancing at their faces. They had eventually dragged the story out of him when all was said and done, but he'd kept the details vague, and Sanji had been completely silent and stood there with this strange look on his face the whole time. Luffy had never found out, though, and he intended to keep it that way. "My dream is still so important to me, but in that moment, I realized that I'd give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant he'd never have to give up his.

"He never asked me what Kuma did to me after that, but he found out somehow…long before I told any of you. It was in his eyes every time he looked at me. There was this…I don't know…understanding that we'd never had before that. And it scared me, this sudden urge to protect him. I would have done anything for Luffy because he was my captain, but Sanji never _wanted _to be protected. Heck, I think he expected me not to protect him. So to get that feeling…"

"Hn. And here I thought the only reason you jammed that _katana_ into my side was stubborn pride."

He turned to find Sanji had reappeared on the deck, and the cook was smiling at him, but it was a strange smile, and Zoro couldn't figure out what it meant as the cook handed out muffins and glasses of lemonade to everyone.

"_Mikan_ and cactus fruit. That's the last of it," he pointed to the muffins.

"It looks wonderful as always, Sanji-kun," Nami smiled at him.

"Only the best for my radiant Nami-swan!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and took a bite of his muffin. Of course it was good.

But he'd never tell the stupid cook that.

**Oh, wow! I make one comment about not getting many reviews, and suddenly I have seventy-five!! *does happy dance* You guys are awesome! **

**Not much to say this week (I was trying to hold out until the next ep. aired, but that won't be for a couple of hours and I wanted to post this tonight!), and not much is happening in the *spoiler* manga, although we DO finally find out that Ace's bounty is over a hundred million beli. **

**Other than that, I has become a rabid fan and bought mounds of stuff. I won't talk about it here, but if you want to see my lovely OP merch (I hope it's lovely. I haven't gotten some of it yet) hope on over to aoitsukikage(dot)livejournal(dot)com (with (.) instead of (dot)) and see what I'm spending my hard-earned money on. It's the first journal article there. **

**As for my anonymous reviewer who asked about LuffyxNami, Nami is certainly all for it, so we'll just have to see where Luffy stands on the whole issue…**

**And that's about it. Merry Christmas (or whatever you believe this time of year is about) in case I don't update before Thursday! And keep the reviews coming! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"When was the last time we did this?" Usopp asked. They were all gathered on the foredeck, watching the meteor shower streak through the dark night sky.

"It's so…peaceful," Nami closed her eyes and lay back, managing to end up with her head on Luffy's stomach. Luffy made a confused 'eh?' before shrugging the whole thing off.

"_Ne, _Usopp, why do the stars glow like that?" he indicated the meteors.

"Well, Luffy, it only happens when giants fight," Usopp said in his most serious voice.

"_Giants!" _Chopper covered his mouth with his hooves, eyes wide.

"_Sugei!" _

"Of course. Gigantic giants!" Usopp spread his hands as far apart as they could go to demonstrate. "When they get mad, they throw _huge _rocks at each other, and the rocks go so fast that they catch on _fire!" _he proclaimed.

"_AAAHHH!" _Chopper pulled his hat over his eyes, but a second later he peeked out again. "_YOU'VE SEEN THEM?!" _

"Of course! I, the brave warrior Usopp, am not afraid of anything!" he sniffed and stuck his nose straight up toward the sky.

"Someone tell him that if he sticks that giant thing in the air when it's raining he's going to drown." Sanji was leaning on the railing and blowing smoke rings.

"Ah-ha-ha! _Really?" _Luffy looked intrigued and was doing some sort of wiggle on the deck, which caused Nami to sock him. "Na-_miiii…" _

"Luffy, it's not funny!" Usopp protested. "What if I _do _drown?!"

"_AH, COULD YOU REALLY?!" _

"Why, yes, Chopper, and…"

Sanji shook his head and attempted to ignore them, although a smile pulled at his lips. They hadn't changed. Any of them. At heart, they were still awkward teenagers just looking for a good time with their _nakama. _Luffy wasn't the Pirate King, he was just…Luffy.

He felt old, suddenly. Until Robin had joined their crew, he _had _been the oldest one on board by about eight months, and even before that it wasn't as if he'd ever had time to be a true child.

"Lamenting the loss of your youth, Sanji-san?" Robin put a gentle hand (her own) on his arm and he turned to look at her.

Even Robin. Even she was aging. The laugh lines around her mouth were more pronounced and hairline wrinkles were appearing at the corners of her eyes. Her figure was as gorgeous as ever, but…

"I never had any to lose," Sanji replied soberly. "And I like it when you refer to me by name, Robin-chan," he added.

"_Gomen ne. _It is a habit," she replied simply. "When I flitted from crew to crew, I only ever used aliases. Thinking about a person using their _name…_that signified an attachment. And I could never afford to get attached."

"Because you knew you'd never stay with one crew for long," Sanji reasoned.

"Exactly. And while I always knew that Captain-san was different than any man I've ever met, I could never shake the fear that one day I would be forced to leave this crew, as well," she explained quietly.

"_LUFFY! STOP MOVING!!"_

"But Na-_miii_…you're _heavy…" _

"Dogpile on Luffy!" Usopp suddenly shouted.

"_NO! I SWEAR, I WILL KILL YOU TWO MYSELF IF…OH, THAT'S IT!!!"_

Usopp and Chopper hastily got off and dashed away, leaving Nami fuming as she got to her feet.

"Nami-swan, should I take care of them for you?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"No thank you, Sanji-kun," she smiled at him. "I want to do this myself."

"What a woman!" the smoke rings had turned into hearts again, and Sanji stayed in his reverie until a snore disrupted him.

He glared at the sleeping swordsman and sniffed disdainfully as Robin chuckled. "I think you should take advantage of it," she informed him.

"Of…what?" he blinked, confused.

"You love him, Sanji-san," Robin commented. "And you've said it yourself: we're all getting older, so when happiness is right in front of you, why would you deny it?" her blue eyes locked with his.

"Love, Robin-chwan?"

"Undoubtedly," she nodded gently. "The two of you will, of course, never get along, but both of you are so strong-willed that you could not stand to whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears anyway," she said logically.

"You're right there," he nodded.

"So? Accept it and do not be ashamed," she put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he turned to smile goofily at her.

"Whatever you say, Robin-chwan!"

She gave his shoulder a last pat before starting to walk away. "I think I'm going to turn in. Good night."

"Sleep well," Sanji called back before he registered the cacophony that the four youngest crew members were making. "_OI! SHUT UP! ROBIN-CHWAN'S TRYING TO SLEEP!" _he shouted.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!" _

"_EXCEPT FOR YOU, NAMI-SWAAAN!! BE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT!!" _he replied. "Oi." This to Zoro, who he nudged with his foot. "Get up."

"Nnnrgh."

"Lovely," Sanji turned back to the sea and only tensed minutely at the feel of strong hands on his hips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Getting older."

"Getting older, huh?" Zoro repeated in a low voice.

"We are," Sanji nodded. "I'm twenty-five, Zoro. I'm not a teenager anymore."

"Neither am I."

"I know," Sanji leant back into the swordsman's embrace. "Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Zoro lightly kissed the side of his neck, and Sanji smiled unconsciously. "I thought you didn't _like _it when I was gentle."

"I'm a romantic, Zoro. I want some sappiness occasionally," Sanji glared at the water.

"You're a woman, is what you're saying," Zoro grinned.

"_WHAT WAS THAT?!" _Nami stomped into view, seething.

"Go easy on the lug, Nami-sweet. I'll be in bed." He turned to give Zoro a quick peck on the lips before strolling away.

"I'll join you soon, _dear," _Zoro said smugly, a grin threatening his features.

Sanji stopped and half-turned, one hand in his pocket and the other trailing sensuously up his shirt. His visible eye was filled with a smouldering heat as he undid two of the shirt's buttons calmly while a seductive smirk played about his lips. "I look forward to it," he said in a husky voice, pivoting on his heel and striding away, his hips swaying as he moved.

Zoro swallowed thickly and tried to quell the sudden burn in his abdomen as Nami turned to him knowingly.

"Zoro, never toy with him that way," she sighed. "You'll never be sexier than he is. And he doesn't even try," she noted, giving his shoulder a gentle pat.

"I've never _had _to seduce anyone," Zoro replied. "He lives for it; it's in his nature."

"You're good for each other," Nami nodded. "Just…take care of him, all right? Because if I _ever _find out you've hurt him, you'll have to pay for it," she threatened.

"I don't owe you any money!" he protested.

"One slip-_up, _Zo-_rooo," _she sing-songed before walking away. "And I'll be _ri-_ich…"

"Darn sea witch!" Zoro growled. "Why is the crew all on _his _side?"

"I'm on your side."

"Luffy." Zoro glanced up into the face of the Pirate King, who was balanced on the railing, one hand holding his infamous hat in place.

"But I'm on Sanji's side too. I'm on _both _of your sides," he clarified. "Because you're _nakama, _and _nakama _don't take sides against each other. Besides," he yawned, "I know you'd never hurt him. You really like him, I can tell." Luffy put his hand over Zoro's heart and smiled.

Zoro marvelled once more how just a few words and a smile from Luffy could make the world a little brighter as he placed his hand over his former captain's, returning the smile. "Thanks, Luffy."

"_Nishishi," _Luffy laughed. "Anytime."

Zoro bid him good night and walked into the cabin, toeing the off his shoes and deciding to remove his shirt as well, as the night was warm. He crawled in behind the cook and embraced him as Sanji stirred.

"Just me."

"I know," Sanji replied softly, his hand finding Zoro's slung across his chest as he threaded their fingers together. "Why are you half-naked?"

"Warm out."

"Idiot. You could _ask," _Sanji rolled his eyes at the swordsman's perpetual lack of tact. "Maybe I don't want your sweaty skin leaving stains on my good shirts."

"Do you mind?"

"Guess not," Sanji replied. He couldn't argue with Zoro about the weather, at least: it _was _hot out. His own shirt was half-unbuttoned and Zoro's hands were directly on the skin of his chest anyway, he figured. "But you're still an idiot."

"That won't ever change, will it?"

"Not unless you grow more brain cells…and that isn't likely," was the snappy response. "

"Hmph. Go to sleep."

"Sleeping," Sanji replied, smiling as he noticed that Zoro was already snoring softly.

**So, a short bit of Xmas fluff for you all! This chapter is still relevant, but for the most part was written as a bit of an interlude between the last batch and the next, wherein something important happens again. Plus it was an excuse to use capslock a lot ;D And…I've officially finished writing this story!!! All twenty-four chapters of it:) I think I started it back in around September, so that's about four months of work! Yay! **

**Xmas was good; got some neat gifts, although I did get an e-mail notice that the POP figurines I ordered are backordered and won't be shipped out until the fifth of January, so I'll end up paying for them before I even get them…which isn't the greatest, but what can you do? **

**Other than that…I have been watching some old 4kids One Piece eps on MegaVideo for the sake of…well, mostly for a good laugh. But I've compiled a list of notable 'bad puns' with captions for a couple of eps, which I **_**may **_**post on my lj (if anyone wants to see them…) **

**Other than that, for random OP quips and stuff, if you have not seen the Tarzan!Zoro Skypeia moment (I don't even know what ep it's in) hop over to YouTube and search. It is so gloriously OOC and yet is still completely hilarious. Honestly. Zoro's seiyuu=so much win in this scene. Thanks again for the reviews:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alright. Go," Sanji whispered, and Usopp pressed the button in his belt that launched the patented-and-very-famous 'Usopp AAAAHHHHH!' up onto the railing of the slaver's ship. "And Usopp? No 'aahh-ing.' We've gotta be quiet."

"Ahhhh…" Usopp whimpered as he started to pull himself up after the cook.

They had made port at a small island and had waited for Seichuu to catch up. Nami had spotted the ship early in the morning and noted where it docked before relaying the news to those on the _Nakama. _

As Usopp and Sanji worked on detaching the rowboat, a heavy and damp fog had rolled in and blanketed the island, making it nearly impossible to see but also having the benefit of masking their approach to the ship.

They landed on the deck and Usopp let out a low whistle. "It's huge!"

"Galleon," Sanji noted. "I still don't understand how a ship this big can sail so fast," he took a step forward and glanced up, although the fog prevented him from seeing the top of the mainmast.

"Where is everyone?"

"Dunno," Sanji stuck his hands in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. "We've gotta get below."

"Hey! You!" Two men rounded the cabin but a second later they were nothing more than unconscious heaps on the deck.

"…and here's our ticket in."

000

And so, with the men incapacitated and Sanji and Usopp dressed in their clothing, they approached the door leading to the main cabin and entered, walking cautiously down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom, Sanji sucked in a startled breath as he saw the room spanning the area beneath the staircase.

Every wall was covered in 'Wanted' posters; some old and out-of-date; and the posters of the Straw Har Crew were alone on the far wall. Many of the posters had slashes or 'X's' through them, and by the groans and whip-snaps coming from the next room, Sanji had a good idea where those men had ended up.

"So that girl was telling the truth…" he mused.

"_All _of his slaves are former pirates?" Usopp's eyes were wide. "So what do we do?"

"Well, on one hand, _we're _pirates, too…so if we were in their shoes, we probably wouldn't object to a rescue," he reasoned.

"But on the other hand, people seem to really _like _hunting us down. What if freeing _them _causes trouble for _us?" _Usopp asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'll bring it up with Nami-san and see how she feels," Sanji decided. "So those are the slaves, but where's the rest of the crew?"

"You two!"

Both froze and turned to the speaker, a burly man with several tattoos and a long, black beard.

"Any problems up there?"

"None, sir!" Sanji smartly saluted, and Usopp quickly mimicked his actions.

"That infernal fog still around?"

"Yes, sir," Usopp replied, his voice remarkably steady.

"Drat. It's impossible to see a thing. Straw-Hat's probably long gone," the man sighed and rubbed his beard. "Well, I'll send your relief up. Go and grab some lunch." He stood there and crossed his arms, studying the two strangers calmly as he tried to make sense of them.

The tall blonde looked like he had no cares in the world as he lit a cigarette, while his shorter companion was staring to sweat visibly as his knees knocked together.

The man; Chokkan; was far from idiotic, and he immediately made the connection between the two men in front of him and the posters on the wall directly behind them.

"Naturally, it would help if you knew where the mess hall was; wouldn't it, Black-Leg Sanji?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed and he took a defensive stance as the man beside him gasped before digging out a slingshot and aiming at Chokkan.

Chokkan merely shook his head with a wry chuckle. "Put that toy down, King of Snipers. Usopp, isn't it?" he looked smug.

"Usopp, do it."

"B-b-but Sanji…"

"_Do it!" _

Usopp nodded and tucked the slingshot back in his pocket as Sanji took a drag, the very picture of unconcerned nonchalance.

"You're a smart man," Chokkan nodded his approval. "I can see why my captain covets you so."

"What's your deal?" Sanji asked. "If you'd intended to capture us, you'd have done so already. So, what's going on?"

"My name is Chokkan, and I'm the First Mate on board this ship," Chokkan said, offering a hand. Sanji accepted it and gave it a firm shake, while Usopp looked a great deal more tentative as he did so. "My captain is not a kind man, and I have resented him from the start. But he's always gone after ruthless pirates in the past, so I had nothing to complain about.

"But now…everything I've ever heard about Straw-Hat Luffy has only spoken of what a good person he is. I can tell you're good people as well, and none of you deserve the fates he's got planned. Least of all you," he said directly to Sanji, who raised an eyebrow at him appraisingly.

Usopp had been studying the man intently for a few moments, and now he spoke up. "You were a pirate once too, weren't you?"

"I was. Seichuu attacked my ship and took my crew as slaves. He decided that my innate ability to see through deceit made me too valuable to waste on the oars, so he promised me my freedom so long as I never questioned his orders.

"But he's gone too far this time. I believe we can help each other: I won't tell Seichuu you're here…"

"…and we'll help you get your crew back," Sanji grinned around his cigarette. "I like this guy, Usopp."

"M-m-me too, actually," Usopp sounded surprised.

"Alright; deal," Sanji nodded. "But tell me one thing: does Seichuu have a bounty?" It was a question he had been wondering for a while, because a man who was capturing _other _pirates the Marines had set bounties for couldn't escape without soon being wanted himself.

"Of course," Chokkan grinned. "How could he not, with what he's been up to?"

"Thought so. How much?"

"75 million. 15 million more than my own," he added.

"You must be _quite _the pirate," Sanji commented.

"I was fairly famous up in the North Blue," Chokkan chuckled. "But I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to leave. Set sail for the nearest island and we'll give chase. I'll get a message to your crew and we can rendezvous there."

"Fine. But if I find out you're just screwing with us…"

Chokkan blinked as the sole of a shoe stopped mere centimetres from his nose.

"…I'll kill you myself," Sanji finished, and Chokkan certainly didn't doubt him.

"You have my word."

"Good." Usopp was clutching his slingshot again and attempting to look fierce, and Sanji patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Usopp. Let's go."

000

"Well, _that's _unexpected."

Nami was pleasantly surprised at the news, and; while the whole exchange seemed a little _too _convenient; she trusted Sanji's judgment about Chokkan.

When it came to men, at least, he could read them well, but women…well, he could read them just as well, but he'd never act on his intuition even if he _knew _they were evil. Kalifa proved that, if nothing else.

As soon as the fog had lifted a tad they had set out, and Nami reasoned that they'd be at the next island in about four days. She had picked up a log pose at the last town since they were entering a part of the Grand Line none of them had explored previously. It made her happy, though, because she got the chance to do some more mapping.

"But a stroke of luck all the same," Zoro put in, studying the clouds.

"Oi, Sanji! _Oyatsu?" _Luffy looked hopeful, and the blonde rolled his eyes skyward and headed into the galley. "Now," Luffy's jovial mood dropped and he turned to the others with a serious expression on his face. "What are we doing about Seichuu?"

"_Not _letting Sanji be the bait again," Chopper supplied, raising a hoof.

"Exactly," Nami nodded firmly. "He'll volunteer, but he can't go."

"Cook-san is in the most danger out of all of us where that slaver is concerned," Robin added.

"I say we just wait for the message from Chokkan," Usopp suggested. "Maybe he'll have an idea."

"Well, I know one thing: he's not getting captured again," Zoro scowled darkly. "Last time was too close for comfort."

"Agreed." A flicker of pain and sympathy flashed across Robin's face at the memory. "It is putting him in too much danger."

"I don't get it," Luffy put his chin in his hand and blinked. "This guy can't feel anything, right? So why is it only Sanji he wants?"

"Because he is not _incapable _of emotion," Robin supplied. "The fruit merely dampens his ability to decipher them as a normal person would."

"A normal person would see their desire for Sanji, but the rational part of them would make them realize that it was _only _desire," Chopper continued. "Seichuu's brain doesn't work that way. He senses lust, and he won't stop until he's been sated, no matter what the cost is to anyone else."

Luffy blinked again before his eyes hardened. "Nobody's going to hurt my _nakama," _he vowed.

"Well, that's touching and all, but I wish you all wouldn't up and decide these things without consulting me first," Sanji had his head through the galley window and they all turned to him with sheepish grins. "Besides, I've already _told _you all: I'm not stupid enough to get caught again."

"But you'll still be the bait," Zoro contradicted.

"Yes, moss-head, because I'm the one he's got some carnal desire for, so I'm the one he's most likely to come after. _Capische?" _he ducked his head back into the kitchen without waiting for a response, and the rest of the Straw-Hat Crew merely shared a glance and shrugged.

000

"Boring watch?"

"Of course. There's nothing out there besides water," Sanji snorted, not even surprised anymore when Zoro's arms slid around his waist and the swordsman kissed the side of his neck.

He braced his hands on the rail and tilted his head to give the other man better access as Zoro rucked up his shirt and slid his fingers up Sanji's torso.

He still wondered sometimes _why _he had agreed to experiment in this relationship…really, he had nothing to gain. He had only truly loved once, and now that she was unattainable once and for all he found himself strangely at peace with the knowledge.

And Zoro loved _him_. Or so he thought, but…could he ever truly return that love? Sure, Zoro was someone he could be completely honest with, and the idea of a relationship with the swordsman; even one the crew openly knew about; didn't bother him in the least.

And he _had _told Usopp that he would never lead Zoro on…so maybe…

Zoro cut off his musings with a growl and spun him around to crush their lips together.

Sanji rolled his eyes at the brute's lack of finesse, but it was hardly a protest as he opened his mouth to admit Zoro's tongue and twined his own around it, hooking a leg behind Zoro's calf and pulling so that he was leaning back on the railing and Zoro was flush against him.

"Feisty tonight, _ero-_cook?"

"Shut up and kiss me, _baka marimo," _he panted, hungrily claiming Zoro's mouth and getting the answer to one of his fears in the process: when he stopped worrying, he _enjoyed _these moments with Zoro. And as he let down his mental walls, he felt his body come to life and groaned as warmth rapidly spread to his lower abdomen.

Zoro noticed, too, and looked up with a feral grin. "Finally."

"Yeah," Sanji knew his face was red, but he returned the smile nonetheless, a genuine happiness lighting his eyes.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think you were a eunuch or something…"

Sanji cuffed him in the head and moved one hand to let his fingers tangle in Zoro's hair. "You know, _just _for that, I should leave right now," he growled as he tightened his grip in Zoro's hair.

"You wouldn't," Zoro replied, shifting forward so he had Sanji pressed against the rail, and the contact and blessed, _blessed _friction made the cook release an involuntary moan.

He arched his back as far as he could while Zoro undid the buttons on his shirt and started to plant sloppy kisses on every bit of skin he could reach.

Sanji ignored the ache in his back and trailed his hands over Zoro's shirt, gripping his shoulders as the other man reached to rub the now visible bulge in his pants.

"Nn…Z-Zoro…" he hated how much like a plea the words sounded, but as Zoro straightened up and caught his mouth again he slid a leg between the younger man's thighs and slowly moved it up, smiling at the shocked grunt it earned him.

But suddenly Zoro pulled back, his hands firm on Sanji's hips as he eyes sought the horizon.

"Zoro, what…"

"Hate to say it, love-cook, but I'm afraid this'll have to continue later," his brow furrowed as the large ship bearing a navy-blue seagull on its mainsail surged into view.

"We've got company."

**Well, Happy New Year, everyone! Yes, it is officially 2009!!! Here's to a great year (and here's an update for all of you wonderful readers out there:))**

**For the chapter: the name Chokkan literally means 'intuition.' **

**Not much to say this time (surprise, surprise) other than to promote myself…and my new fic…I know some of you have probably found it, but it's called "Life, and What Adventures it Brings" and is on my profile page. It's basically going to be a collection of songfics on…well…any topic, really. The first one is most definitely ZoSan, though, although I've written the second chapter, and it's (gasp) **_**completely gen. **_**I haven't written gen-fic in forever (except the one I did for the fanforall on lj, but that was a pretty rushed job!) and this one is decidedly…odd. Really. You'll never guess the two characters I have in here…**

**Past that, um, since it's officially January 1 now, Happy Birthday, Ace! Yes, it's Ace's birthday, so there you go:)**

**And as a last point, Shonen Jump has recently published the latest One Piece popularity poll, and the results are kind of interesting. The top three were no surprise to anyone, I don't think, but as for the rest…well, take a look and tell me what you think:**

**www(dot)turboimagehost(dot)com/p/894931/Concours(dot)jpg(dot)html (minus the (dot)s of course. They're just (.)s. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and once again, Happy New Year! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Stupid…idiot…_Marines!!!"_

Each word was punctuated by a powerful kick and the satisfying splash of a body hitting the water.

Sanji leapt back and found himself in the middle of a circle of advancing Marines. Rolling his eyes, he sprang onto his hands and executed a spinning kick that took out all of the men.

Barely even breathing hard, he stood and surveyed the foredeck, confident that there were no more soldiers lurking. Now, how were the others doing? They hadn't had a good brawl since reuniting as a crew, but everyone remembered instinctively what to do.

"_Gomu gomu no bazooka!!!"_

The sound of multiple bodies hitting the water reached him, and then all noise stopped.

A last '_Clutch!'_ and a scream cut through the night, and he walked back down to the main deck, lighting up in the process.

"Sanji! That was so _cool! _I've missed fighting with everyone!" Luffy called enthusiastically, and Sanji gave the young king a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

"I think they're getting stupider," Nami sighed. "Honestly; they're not even a challenge."

"What's your count, cook?" Zoro glanced up at him from polishing his _katana_.

"With the last round I took out? Thirty-five," he calculated. "You?"

Zoro smirked as he spotted a fallen Marine trying to get off of the ship and unceremoniously booted him over the rail. "Thirty-five."

"Cheater," Sanji snorted.

"All's fair in love and war," Zoro quoted back as Sanji rubbed his temples. "So it's a tie, then?"

"Ba-_ka!" _Sanji groaned. "Can't you just accept the fact that I've won and leave it be?"

Zoro glanced at him, a demonic smile on his face that was only accented by the fact that his eyes were hooded by the black bandana. "Never."

"You're such a brute," Sanji removed his cigarette to blow smoke at Zoro before he turned to the girls. "Nami-swan; Robin-chwan, would you like me to get started on breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be wonderful, Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled at him.

"_MMMEEEEAAATTT!"_

_"_Yeah; yeah."

Sanji walked into the galley with Zoro close behind. "So. We really need to get to an inn," the blonde ran a hand through his hair, "Because it's too darn hard to start anything on this ship."

"Agreed. And I'm sick and tired of the interruptions," Zoro growled.

"Likewise."

"Got time before breakfast?"

"A little," Sanji smiled coyly.

"Good."

000

The messenger gull arrived on the third day they had been docked at the island and after it dropped its message (managing to clonk Luffy on the head in the process) it decided to roost on top of Usopp, who was not pleased.

Trying not to laugh at the sight of the scowling, curly-haired sharpshooter with the gently trilling gull perched atop his cap, Sanji unfurled the missive and read it aloud.

" 'Greetings, Straw-hats! This island is one that we stop at often for supplies and, as such, we have a storage cache in the jungle. We shall be arriving at some point overnight, so tomorrow morning Seichuu will take some of his crew to gather supplies.

'Inside is a map of the island with the location of the supply base drawn in.

'Good luck,

'Chokkan.'"

He folded up the note and went to grab some bread from the kitchen, which he fed to the seagull.

"Well, it can't be any clearer," Chopper shrugged. "I say we come up with a plan for tomorrow."

"What's to plan? We go to meet him; I distract him; you all jump out and beat him up," Sanji said bluntly.

"We have to plan for the worst," Robin's smooth alto flowed into the conversation. "What if Seichuu has managed to intercept the message?"

"Same plan," Sanji shrugged. "As long as I'm there, I have a feeling he'll lose most of his common sense," he made a face and subconsciously did up all of the buttons on his shirt.

"Pervert," Zoro growled. "_Nobody's _allowed to look at you that way."

"Not even you?"

"I don't think of you like some object to covet! I only have these desires because…" he stopped, resolutely clamping his mouth shut.

"What?" Sanji asked, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward.

"Nothing. Forget it." Zoro turned and stalked off, leaving Sanji staring at his back with an inscrutable expression on his face.

000

"_Ne, _Robin?"

"_Hai, _Miss Navigator?" the handsome woman turned to look at Nami, who had a thoughtful look on her face as she sat reading the newspaper outside at a table.

"You're the only one of us besides dumb and dumber that has actually had contact with Seichuu. What do you think of our chances tomorrow?" Nami asked, crossing her legs and reaching to remove her glasses.

"That depends on Seichuu himself. I agree with Sanji-san in that the rest of us should remain hidden from sight, and our first priority _must _be immobilizing him so that he cannot use his ability.

"He underestimated Swordsman-san's strength at our last encounter, which was why we managed to escape, but we certainly cannot count on that again," she explained.

"Hmm. Okay, then: we'll follow Sanji-kun's plan. I'll leave the whole trapping him thing to you, alright?" Nami smiled at the older woman.

"Of course," Robin inclined her head in a graceful nod.

"Great. One more question."

"Hmm?"

"When will the two idiots actually admit how they feel about each other? Not that Sanji-kun's an idiot normally, but he's being so pig-headed about this!" she wrinkled her nose, still feeling somewhat guilty that Sanji was in love with her and she would never be able to completely return those feelings.

"They will; never fear," Robin assured her. "But both of them are unwilling to concede defeat in this matter. While Sanji-san may have no qualms about spouting love declarations to every woman he passes, saying it to Zoro-san will compromise a considerable amount of his pride," she explained.

"_Men," _Nami rolled her eyes and shook her head in resignation, and Robin signalled her agreement with a slow nod of her head.

000

"How many do you see?"

"Counting Seichuu? Ten," Zoro replied, holding his hand over the mouth of the _Den Den Mushi _as he relayed the information back to Nami.

She had stayed aboard the _Nakama _in case some of the slavers decided that they would make a prize of the (seemingly) empty pirate ship.

"Good. Armed?"

"Not well," Usopp said. "Clubs and daggers; hunting weapons. They're not expecting trouble."

"Good. We're in no rush, then."

"_But Namiii, I wanna…"_

Hands sprouted from Luffy's shoulders and clapped over his mouth as Robin held her own slender finger up to her lips in a clear gesture to be quiet. They all held their breath, but Seichuu and his lackeys paid no mind to the sound if they had even heard it.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Sanji butted out his cigarette with the toe of his shoe and scuffed it on the ground a couple of times.

"Be…"

"Careful. I know," Sanji waved Zoro's concern off, although the slight squeeze Zoro gave his shoulder was appreciated. He stepped out of the bushes with an, "Oi, pervert: over here."

Seichuu turned sharply, and immediately Sanji saw his eyes cloud with lust. "Sanji-san, what an unexpected surprise." His voice positively dripped venom.

"Isn't it, though?" Sanji replied coolly.

"I have to admit, I never expected you to _willingly _return…although I can't say I'm disappointed in any way. Quite the opposite, in fact." He strode forward and gripped the back of Sanji's neck, leaning to whisper in his ear, "But this certainly isn't a charity visit. What are your terms? I know you're here to make a deal."

"Leave my _nakama _out of this," Sanji kneed him in the stomach and leapt back, his visible eye narrowed. "If you're really out for all of us, then we'll face you as we would any opponent, but if your only goal is to get to me, then I can't put them in danger anymore," he said sternly.

"Brave words," Seichuu smirked. "But tell me, Sanji-san…if I say that you are indeed what I covet, what would your response be?"

"Leave them be and…" his voice faltered.

"…And…" Seichuu prompted, licking his lips eagerly.

"And I'm yours," Sanji growled between gritted teeth as he stared at the ground.

"Deal." Seichuu was across the space between them in an instant. "You're very brave, to offer yourself in order to ensure the safety of your _nakama_. I don't think I could ever do that."

"You have no _nakama_," Sanji replied, fighting down waves of disgust as Seichuu pulled him close once more and forced their lips together.

000

Zoro bared his teeth at the sight, his body tensing like a coiled spring as he crouched in the bushes.

"Easy, Zoro." Usopp had a firm grip on the older man's arm. "We promised we'd wait for the signal."

"I know that!" Zoro hissed. "But I'm…"

"What?"

"Forget it."

"Zoro, just say it," Chopper prompted, and one look at the little reindeer made Zoro roll his eyes in resignation. Darn Chopper. Too cute for his own good.

"I'm jealous, alright?" he growled.

"Zoro…"

Usopp's tone made Zoro turn, and the sniper looked him deep in the eyes as he asked, "Tell me the truth, Zoro: _do you love him?" _

Zoro met Usopp's gaze evenly, and the answer came before he even had a chance to second guess himself.

"Yes."

"Then _trust _him," Chopper said firmly, placing a hoof on Zoro's knee.

"I…I do," Zoro finally admitted.

"Cook-san will not let this go any farther than necessary," Robin added.

Sanji, as they were watching, surreptitiously slid one hand behind him, closed in a fist. After a few more moments, he pointed his index and middle fingers toward the ground in an obvious sign.

"That's the signal," Zoro stood.

"_Yosha! Let's go!" _Luffy bellowed.

"_Cien Fleur!"_

Before Seichuu could react, he was firmly trapped by a net of hands.

"You didn't _really _think I'd come quietly, did you?" Sanji crossed his arms and stared at Seichuu.

"Why, I hadn't even _considered _the fact you might be tricking me, Sanji-san! A man of honor like yourself going back on his word…"

"Don't spew that at me, you conniving rat!" Sanji spat, his face set in a sneer.

"Well then, needless to say, I _did _suspect something," the other man looked smug.

"Come again?" Sanji blinked.

"You've made a grave mistake, Black-Leg Sanji. You've based your entire strategy for bringing me down on the fact that you were irreplaceable to me. You were wrong. If I can't have you alive, neither can your precious _nakama!" _

Sanji barely had time to register the sound of a crossbow being released before he realized that he would never be able to dodge the bolt.

However, the expected impact never came, and he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him as he recognized the sickening sound of the arrowhead slicing through flesh.

"But…why…"

That was all he got out before he felt himself being lifted by Chopper in Heavy Point and a smokescreen ball exploded in the clearing, covering their escape as they fled back to the waiting _Nakama. _

**Once again, thank you all for your continued reviews:)**

**A few of you have been asking why Franky and Brook are not included in this story, and the simplest answer that I can give is that when I started writing this story, I was relatively new to the One Piece fandom and as such had not yet seen much of Brook and Franky in manga or anime-verse so I didn't really think that I could write them properly. I still don't feel completely confident with their characters, so I thought that in order to preserve character integrity and avoid going horribly OOC (although OOC is always a problem in yaoi fics) I would leave them out. I have nothing against either of them (in fact, I **_**do **_**like them), but this is why I chose to leave them out. **

**But I got to write a girl-talk scene, so that made me happy! I don't get to write enough Nami and Robin interaction in this fic. **

**Oh, and I snuck in a rather shameless Lord of the Rings reference in here, so tell me if you can spot it:)**

**That's about all for this post, so thanks again, and keep those reviews coming!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"We'll have to pull it through," Chopper announced grimly. "It's got spikes on the head of the bolt that will only cause more damage if we take it back. And it's so close to his heart as it is…" he looked grim. "Usopp, cut off the fletching for me?"

"H-hai," Usopp was visibly shaken, his face pale as he dashed into the galley to get a knife.

"_Ne, _Chopper, he's going to be fine, right?" Luffy queried, his normal smile gone and his eyes dark and mirthless.

"We're only lucky the bolt wasn't poisoned," Chopper skirted the question. "He wouldn't have made it."

Nami was watching with wide eyes, tear streaks visible on her face, and even Robin's eyes were wet. Usopp came back with the knife and laid it on a table, hanging back for a moment.

"Chopper, darn it, don't beat around the bush!" Sanji finally snapped, stomping his cigarette into the bedroom floor. "If he…if he's going to d…if…tell me," he finally forced out, teeth clenched as tears started to form, and he accepted Usopp's proffered embrace readily as his body betrayed him.

He angrily attempted to scrub the offending tears away, but when Usopp started to sob, too, he let himself go and buried his face in the sniper's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking.

"It's…gonna be fine…" Usopp choked out, sniffling and vainly attempting to sound encouraging as he patted Sanji's back.

"Yeah. Right," Sanji hiccupped, obviously not convinced.

"Usopp…" Chopper timidly broke in, and the liar realized he still had to cut the fletching off of the arrow. He reluctantly let go of Sanji, and the cook stumbled out of the cabin to lean on the railing, grief starting to give way to anger.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid Marimo!" _he ranted, angrily lighting a cigarette and puffing madly. "If he dies…no, when he wakes up, I'll kick his sorry a…"

"Sanji."

Sanji stilled his tirade as Luffy stepped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Zoro's strong. He'll make it." He sounded completely confident.

"Yeah…" Sanji sighed, rubbing the tear tracks from his face with his sleeve.

"He did it because he loves you," Luffy continued, and Sanji nearly laughed. Luffy…sweet, innocent Luffy was preaching about _love! _It was absurd.

"How d'you know? He's never told _me _that," Sanji pointed out, a tad bitterly.

"I just do," Luffy shrugged. "Sanji, promise me something?"

"What, Luffy?" Sanji asked wearily.

"Promise me that, when he wakes up, you'll tell him you love him."

Sanji's cigarette fell from his open mouth and landed in the ocean below them. "Wh-_what?"_

"Promise me that you'll tell him you love him," Luffy repeated, eyes unblinking. "Because you do," he added.

"Oh, Luffy. You're a good kid, but it's not that easy," Sanji chuckled and shook his head. "Like I said, I don't know if he even…"

"Sometimes you have to make the first move," was the pirate king's logical response.

Sanji chuckled again before shrugging. What did he have to lose? And he supposed it _was _true, and he could finally admit it to himself: he _did _love Zoro. He was _nakama; _the brother Sanji had never had; and even more.

But…he smirked, seeing a way to turn this conversation back on Luffy and help his _Mellorine _in the process.

"Alright. I'll tell him. But you have to promise me something in return."

"Eh?" Luffy blinked.

"If I tell that ugly kelp-head that I love him, you have to confess _your _love to Nami-swan," he said smugly, crossing his arms.

"N-Nami?!"

"Exactly."

"B-but…" Luffy scratched his head. "Sanjiii…what if she _hates _meeee? She punched me into the wall when I asked if we could make babies!" he whined.

Sanji plucked Hat off of Luffy's head and placed it on his own at a rakish angle as he gave the younger man a sly grin. "Sometimes you have to make the first move," he repeated before re-entering the bedroom, his heart much lighter.

000

"So tell me the truth, Chopper," Nami crossed her arms and glanced at the reindeer. "What are his chances?"

"He's stable now," Chopper replied carefully, tying the bandages securely around the swordsman. "It's lucky that arrow went in perfectly straight. An inch to the left and he'd be dead for sure," he sniffed, his blue nose twitching as; now that the tense work was over; his eyes started to fill with tears.

"It's okay, Doctor-san," Robin patted the top of his hat before picking him up as he started to cry harder.

Nami found Usopp's hand and squeezed it gently, and the sniper gave her a wan smile.

"We'll all be okay," she said, hoping her voice didn't waver as she feared it would.

"What's going on in here?" Sanji entered, fear and shock painting his features as he took in the faces of his crewmates. "Oh no. He…"

"Of course not, Sanji-kun!" Nami broke away from Usopp and crossed to the cook. "Chopper says that he'll be just fine."

"That's a relief. Stupid moss-head," he put a gentle hand on Nami's shoulder before walking to the bed and sitting on the edge. He took Zoro's hand and held it loosely, pausing to look up at his _nakama _from under the brim of Shanks' old hat. "Nami-swan; Robin-chwan, would you like a snack?"

"Don't you want to stay?" Nami asked, looking a little shocked.

"There's nothing I can do to help him here. If I cook, I can take my mind off if him," he replied, standing.

"Then of course we'd love a bit of a treat, Sanji-san," Robin smiled at him, and Sanji blushed happily at the use of his name from the archaeologist.

"Anything for you, Robin-chwan!" he hopped up with near-normal enthusiasm and glided out, humming to himself as he went.

000

"Sanji?"

"Hmm?" Sanji blinked as Chopper clip-clopped into the bedroom.

"You need to get some rest," Chopper laid a hoof on his elbow.

"Alright. I'll go to the boys' room," he started to stand, but Chopper shook his head.

"When he wakes up, he'll want you here," the little reindeer said firmly. "So stay and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Thanks, _tanuki_," Sanji smiled at the diminutive doctor. "And thanks for everything else today. If you hadn't been there, he might be dead."

"I-idiot! Shut up! I-I'm a reindeer! And that doesn't make me happy at all!"

"Hey, Chopper?" Usopp stuck his head into the room.

"Yeah, Usopp?"

"Do you want me to take your watch tonight so you can stay here?"

"That'd be great, Usopp. Thanks," Chopper grinned at the sniper.

"Of course. You doing alright, Sanji?" Usopp put a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Usopp," he assured the younger man.

"Good." Usopp smiled before walking out, and Sanji crawled into the bed and lay as close to Zoro as he could, leaning to place a light kiss on the swordsman's forehead. Chopper watched them with an approving smile as Sanji dropped off to sleep.

000

He woke to the feeling of a hand grasping his lightly, and he smiled unconsciously as he shifted closer to the body beside him.

"What? No 'good morning?'" Zoro asked lightly. His voice was weak and raspy, but he was very much alive and in much less pain than he would have expected.

"Idiot." Sanji masked his relied with a scathing tone as he returned the handclasp. "Why'd you go and do that?"

"Had to pay you back for Alabasta," was Zoro's reply.

"_Baka. _That was _me _paying _you _back for Thriller Bark!" Sanji returned.

"You waited for six years?" Zoro couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Had to find the opportune moment," Sanji shrugged.

"Weak excuse, love-cook," Zoro carefully moved his arm to circle Sanji's shoulders. "See Chopper's shirking duties," he nodded to the softly snoring reindeer.

"He did his part by saving your sorry hide," Sanji poked Zoro's arm. "You in pain?"

"Nah. Can't even feel it."

"You will pretty soon. I'll go get you some painkillers," he attempted to stand, but Zoro drew him in for a kiss and Sanji let his relief speak through the contact. He slowly opened his mouth to allow Zoro's tongue, and they kissed leisurely, neither feeling the need to rush into anything more.

"Good morning," Sanji finally said as he pulled away.

"About time," Zoro rolled his eyes. "How close was…" he gestured to his chest.

"An inch."

"Ouch." Zoro had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "You were worried."

"Of course, idiot! I…" he gulped, remembering Luffy's words from the night before and deciding that it was now or never. "I love you."

"You what?" Zoro blinked.

"You heard me," Sanji flushed, embarrassed, and Zoro smirked.

"Of course. But I want to hear you say it again."

"_Baka!" _Sanji grinned. "You're such a moron!"

"I'm hungry. Make me food."

Sanji snorted and stood, mock-bowing. "Of course, your Highness. What am I, your slave?"

_I'm glad you're alright. _

"Darn right."

_I know._

"Idiot swordsman."

_Don't ever scare me like that again._

"Perverted love-cook."

_I love you, too. _

**You know, I hadn't even realized I ended the last chapter on a cliffie until I started to get reviews…I got a lot of them, though, so maybe ending on cliffhangers is a good thing…**

**Anyway, because I have to go back to Uni on Monday, you get a new chapter! And fluffity-fluff to make y'all feel good because my day was…not so good. I had an 'interview' to get into a different school next year, and 'interview' meant 'you and 50 other people get pics taken and told that 200 of you will apply to the program and only 30 will make it. Okay? Bye.' Not impressed. And I had even made an AMV that I took with to show what I can do with a video editing program, which my parents were all like, "It's super! Show them!" and of course they never really even **_**talked **_**to individual people. The AMV is on YouTube if anyone is interested (http://ca(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=t4T5E6JQfrQ&feature=channel_page). It's OP, naturally. **

**And I now have proof that my mom is…interesting. So I'm currently watching Water 7/Enies Lobby stuff, and I showed her a picture of CP9 and she's all like, "Oh, **_**these **_**ones are the best looking!" (the ugly ones, of course) and then she sees Franky and is like, "Wow, he has a nice body!" Cue me on the floor foaming at the mouth. And **_**then **_**she goes and says (in reference to Kaku) "Hey, if you had kids with him they'd have really long noses." (And on a related topic, if you want to read something scarring, go read the Wikipedia article on giraffes. It's…something else.) **

**My family is crazy, what can I say? Hope everyone enjoyed, and keep those reviews coming (I've reached the 100 mark! Woohoo!) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Breakfast, you slugs!"

The shout roused them all, and Luffy burst into the galley with a shout of _"MEEEAAAATTTT!"_

"Hold your horses!" Sanji stopped him with a foot to his chest as he attempted to balance multiple plates on his head and arms.

"Need a hand, Sanji-san?" Robin smiled, relieving him of some of the most precariously perched plates.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Robin-chan," Sanji smiled at her.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Robin noted.

"Zoro's awake," he informed them happily.

"_ZOORRROOOO!!!"_

"Luffy, _don't jump on the bed!" _they heard Chopper's anguished yell.

"You have…told him how you feel, then?" Robin looked at Sanji expectantly.

"How do you…" Sanji looked confused.

"I…overheard your conversation with Captain-san," she admitted, having the grace to look slightly ashamed. "I must admit, it is the same way I found out what had happened back on Thriller Bark. When you went out with those two men to learn the truth, well…"

"_Robin-chan!" _Sanji couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. "I never pegged a woman so full of grace and good manners as an eavesdropper!"

"Remember that I used to be a trained assassin," Robin reminded him. "But this is beside the point. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Sanji blushed.

"I'm proud of you," she smiled at him again. "But I believe there is breakfast to serve. Shall we?"

He nodded and they made their way to the bedroom, where everyone else had already gathered.

"_FOOOODDDD!"_

"Here," Sanji chucked a plate at Luffy and distributed the rest before vaulting over Usopp to land on the bed. "Wasn't sure what you could eat, _Marimo, _so you get soup."

"Gee, thanks," Zoro made a face.

"Fine. If you don't want it…Luffy!"

_"FFFFFFOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!"_

"No, don't give it to him!" Zoro grabbed for the soup and Sanji reluctantly handed it over.

"Aw, Zoro is a meanie," Luffy pouted.

"Hey, Luffy?" Sanji met the younger man's eyes, reminded by Robin's words about the second half of the promise he had made.

"Yeah, Sanji?"

"I kept my side of the promise," he informed the pirate king.

"Oh," Luffy cocked his head to the side, obviously trying to remember what 'promise' Sanji was speaking of. A few seconds later, his eyes widened as the truth hit him. "_SUGEI!" _he winked at the cook before grabbing Nami and kissing her.

She squeaked and waved her arms before finally pushing him back. "Luffy…what…"

"I love you, Nami," he said seriously.

"Luffy, I…" she turned to Sanji, eyes full of confusion and doubt, but he smiled and inclined his head. She blinked once before her face split into a huge grin. "I love you too, idiot."

"So we can make babies now?"

"_Not on your life!" _

Usopp watched as Luffy sailed through the air and shrugged, but he was smiling too. "What promise?"

"It's stupid," Sanji shrugged, but four pairs of eyes (minus Robin, naturally) turned to him, so he heaved a resigned sigh. "Luffy told me that I was supposed to tell idiot here that I loved him, and I told him that I'd only do it if he admitted his feelings for Nami-swan," he explained.

"But how did you know he even _had _feelings for me?" Nami looked surprised.

"Wild guess," he replied, and she laughed.

"But wasn't saying something like that a bit of a hit on your manly pride?" Usopp wondered.

"Not when it makes Nami-swan happy!" he started to spout hearts, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" she kissed him briefly on the lips. "You're wonderful, and I don't deserve a friend like you!"

"Anything for my angel," he smiled goofily at her.

"What does that mean, then?" Zoro finally spoke. "That if Luffy hadn't confronted you, you wouldn't have ever said anything to me?"

"Oh, like you've professed your feelings from the crow's nest," Sanji shot back.

"I never had to!" Zoro countered. "You know!" He paused at the dumbstruck look on Sanji's face and added, "Don't you?"

"What if I don't?"

"Darn it all," Zoro growled, and Nami jumped out of the way as he grabbed Sanji's arms and kissed him as soundly as he could. "Look at me and tell me that you don't believe I love you," he said in a low voice.

Sanji met his dark eyes, staring deep into them and seeing the truth laid bare. "Oh, Zoro." He kissed the swordsman back, letting his hands come up to cup Zoro's face. "Of course I know."

"And don't forget it, _baka-_cook."

"Awwww…"

"Shut up, long-nose," Sanji turned a glare on Usopp, but he was in too good of a mood to stay annoyed at the sniper for long.

Chopper hopped onto the bed and Zoro scooped the little reindeer into his arms. "You did great, Chopper. It doesn't hurt at all."

"I-idiot! Don't compliment me!"

Nami leant on Sanji's shoulder and smiled at Robin and Usopp. "Well? Are you two joining or what?"

Robin sighed, but the sight of her 'family' made her truly smile, and she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand lightly placed on Zoro's shoulder. "Well, Usopp-san?" she closed her eyes and literally grinned.

"I…"

"Get on here, Usopp," Sanji arched his curled eyebrow.

"Uh…okay…."

Nami shifted so that she was in-between Zoro and Sanji, and Usopp crawled into the spot she had previously occupied.

"We're going to beat this guy," Nami said, her graceful fingers toying with Sanji's golden hair as Usopp hesitantly settled himself against Sanji's side. "We're strong."

"Of course!" Chopper grinned at all of them.

"Nami's so meeeaaannn…_why am I not in that???" _Luffy launched himself onto the bed, ending up sprawled across everyone's legs. "That's better."

"What's the next plan, Nami my sweet?"

"I think we only have one choice. We can't run forever, so the next time we confront him, we have to end it," she said firmly.

"I agree. The more we prolong this, the more difficult it shall become," Robin nodded sagely.

"Well then…Usopp, would you _relax?" _Sanji regarded the sniper with amusement. "You're all tense." He slid his arm around Usopp's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Honestly. I promise I won't try to hit on you again."

Usopp chuckled nervously before he nodded and moved closer, laying his head on Sanji's shoulder and finally letting himself relax.

"Better." Sanji moved his arm to Usopp's thin waist and smiled. "But I think Nami-swan's right, too. I'd like to get this guy out of the way as quickly as possible."

"Before he tries anything," Zoro rumbled, his bass voice vibrating through their entangled bodies.

"Where can we force a meeting, though? None of us know there waters!" Chopper piped up.

"We'll have to scout everything carefully to make sure we pick a safe spot," Nami reasoned.

"_Ne; ne! _What about your friend, Sanji? Won't he send another message?" Luffy turned his head to ask.

"I'm hoping that he will, but we still don't know if Seichuu is intercepting the carrier gulls. It was impossible to tell back at the last island if he was expecting us or not," Sanji scratched his beard thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Nami said with a firm nod.

"Oi, love-cook."

"What?"

"Are you a natural blonde?"

"Wh-_what kind of question is that?" _Sanji sputtered.

"Well, your leg hair is black, and so is that lame excuse for a beard…"

"I'd like to see _you _try and grow one!"

"…and that swirly eyebrow of yours. So I was wondering," Zoro shrugged.

"I can check for you, Zoro," Nami smirked, her hand hovering over the button to Sanji's pants. He turned beet red and caught her wrist. "N-Nami-san!"

"I'm just teasing, Sanji-kun," she tickled under his chin. "But it's a good question."

"Fine, then," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I _am _actually blonde. Besides, it'd be almost impossible to hide hair dye on a small ship. Plus, you'd see the roots otherwise."

"Lemme see," Luffy somehow ended up on his lap and started closely inspecting Sanji's hair. "Nope. Blonde all the way down," he finally announced, flopping back and resuming his original position.

"Satisfied?" Sanji looked at Zoro.

"Guess so," Zoro shrugged and lay back with a yawn.

"Sleep would be nice," Robin noted.

"Yeah. Luffy, keep watch," Nami ordered.

"Why _meeee, _Namiiiii…"

"You're not tired, are you?"

"Nope. Not at all!"

"_So go keep watch!" _she shrieked, thoughtfully holding her hands over Sanji and Zoro's ears.

"Okay!" he jumped up and hopped off of the bed before hurrying out onto the deck.

"I give it an hour before he starts asking me for food," Sanji spoke up, eyes half-closed.

"An hour's better than nothing," Zoro pointed out.

"And you'll never refuse a chance to nap, will you, Swordsman-san?" Robin rested her chin on her hand and smiled.

"Zoro should rest anyway," Chopper said firmly, curling up on Zoro's lap. "And I could use a nap, too."

"It's settled, then." Nami was half-asleep on Sanji's shoulder as she spoke.

Robin swung her legs onto the bed and Zoro allowed her to lean lightly on him as Usopp finally relaxed to a normal state and pressed himself against Sanji's side while the blonde let his head rest softly on Nami's, a smile touching his lips as he dropped off to sleep.

**Do-de-do…pure nakama-ship fluff for you all, because after this we get to the exciting parts of the story, and I wanted to make you all wait a little more for them…**

**Just kidding. I thought it was necessary to put this chapter in, even if it's short, and once again it was a good chance for me to write the characters (plus we get the Luffy/Nami hook-up that some of you have been wanting:))**

**Some of you have been asking why I'm able to update so quickly, and the answer is that I always have stories mostly finished or at least sketched out before I begin to post them so as not to leave huge gaps between posts, so when I started posting this one I was already on about chapter twelve or thirteen in the writing process. **

**In other news, I finally got my figurines from Japan, and they are lovely. I'll post some pics up on my lj when I get the chance, but for now I have this little plastic Oscar figurine in my room I got from my old drama teacher and he's wearing Ace's hat. **

_**Any**_**way, I hope everyone enjoyed, and don't be afraid to drop me a review (in the next chapter you'll **_**also **_**get something that a lot of you have been asking for/wondering about. I'm not revealing anything, but keep on the lookout ;P) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Sanji-kun?"

"_HAI, MELLORINE!!!"_

"What do you think?" she asked, holding out a hand. The ship was currently stopped in the middle of an almost tropical ocean, and a small island with sandy beaches could be seen off to port. "The air currents seem very stable, and the weather looks clear for at least a couple of days."

"It looks perfect," he assured her.

"Good. Tell Chopper to drop the anchor. I'm going to sunbathe," she informed him. "Oh, and I've told the others to steer clear of the bedroom for a couple of hours," she patted his arm with a wink.

"_N-Nami-san!" _he blushed.

"Oh, go get him already," she gave him a light push and backed away, giggling. "And don't be _too _loud, okay?"

He stalked to the cabin, face burning, and locked the door behind him as Zoro glanced up, lounging on the bed wearing nothing but his customary black pants. It had been about a week since the incident, and a small strip of bandages was the only reminder of the event. Of course, Zoro being Zoro, he insisted he was fine the day after and went back to training even though Chopper nearly yelled himself hoarse trying to get Zoro to rest. "Nami just gave us permission to screw, didn't she?" he deadpanned.

"H-how…"

"Your face. You look like a tomato," Zoro grinned.

"Oh, shut up."

"So?"

"So…what?"

"You want to?"

"I…" Sanji heaved a sigh and slumped against the wall. "I just don't know how…focussed I can be. With Seichuu and everything, my mind's been running non-stop, and sex is the _last _thing on it right now."

"Alright," Zoro shrugged and lay back down. His tone was expressionless, but Sanji could sense the obvious disappointment.

He walked over the bed and climbed on, trailing a hand through Zoro's green hair. "It's not that I don't _want _to be your lover, Zoro. It's just…"

"If you're afraid, say it. I won't laugh," Zoro promised.

"Well, maybe a bit, but…" he dropped his forehead to his knees and exhaled.

"Hey. It's okay."

Sanji glanced warily up, expecting to see Zoro smiling and preparing to tease him, but the other man was deadly serious. "Why do you want this? Why now?" Sanji whispered.

"Because if Seichuu ever does…you know…to you," he made a vague hand gesture, "I don't want _that _to be your first sexual experience with a man. I want it to be good," he explained, and Sanji felt an unexpected surge of affection and respect rush through him at the words. Zoro had wanted this for a long time, Sanji knew. And he had been patient…_so _patient, and since patience did _not _seem to be one of Zoro's virtues normally, that meant that this truly was important to him.

And who was Sanji to deny himself anymore? It was true that he was afraid; heck, anyone would be; and while he had certainly contemplated such a relationship in the past, he had never had the means or the time to act on it. Plus there was the whole sand thing, which turned him right off. After all, even _if _he and Ace could have gone somewhere private, it was still in the middle of a desert!

But now the opportunity was right in front of him, on a soft bed, with a man who he _knew _would never push him farther than he wanted to go. And even with the…interrupted…sessions they had had earlier, he knew that this time there would be no such interruptions. Nami would see to that, and Sanji was sure that not even Luffy would cross her on that point. So there was no better time, and he knew that Zoro was right: if Seichuu violated him, he would never be able to be with a man again. And he loved Zoro, so what good was a relationship if all they ever did was make eyes at each other? Besides, he wasn't a coward, so the only way to salvage his pride at this point was to go through with it.

"Okay," he heaved another sigh. "Do it, Zoro."

"Seriously?" Zoro looked genuinely surprised. "I didn't mean to…"

"Zoro, stop talking," Sanji felt a playful smirk ghosting about his lips even through his initial nervousness. "And come here," he added boldly.

Zoro immediately complied, unbridled lust burning in his eyes as he closed the distance between them, tangling one hair in Sanji's impossibly soft golden hair while the other came up to undo his tie as their mouths met; less a kiss than an all-out battle. Their tongues twined around each other as Zoro finally got the tie undone and flung it off the bed, hands trembling with need as Sanji pulled back enough to mutter, "don't ruin the shirt," before he was undoing the buttons and sliding the offending article off, dropping it to join the tie on the floor.

He gently urged Sanji to the edge of the bed and onto his feet, never breaking the kiss as he pressed them bodily together and relished the feel of the other man's pale skin against his own. He let his hands rest on the cook's hips as Sanji's wandered over his torso, one finally coming to trail ever-so-lightly across the small strip of bandages as he glanced into Zoro's eyes, his gratitude for the act painfully obvious in the gaze. He bent down and lightly kissed the edge of Zoro's scar, letting his tongue drag all the way up as he toyed with one of Zoro's nipples, rolling the hardening nub between his thumb and pointer finger as the swordsman gave himself over to the sensations. Sanji's tongue was rough against the raised scar tissue and sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin, and the cook obviously knew what effect he was having as his free hand settled on Zoro's hip just above his waistband.

Continuing up the taller man's body, he let his wickedly talented tongue trace the edge of Zoro's ear before he licked at the lobe, Zoro's earrings slipping in and out of his mouth as the attention to the sensitized area caused a groan to escape the swordsman. "Stop being a tease, cook," he all but panted, breath coming out in little puffs.

"We have two hours," Sanji murmured against his skin, although he didn't protest when Zoro bit the junction between his neck and shoulder hard enough to mark. Deciding that two could play at this game, he planted wet kisses down the cook's chest before taking one of his already erect pink nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the bud as Sanji let out a surprised grunt. He let his calloused fingers trail down the older man's spine, stopping when they reached the slightly raised skin near the base and stroking it lightly, the old scar nearly as sensitive (if not as visually impressive) as Zoro's own, and Sanji threw his head back with a delightfully wanton moan as Zoro's mouth found his neck again, teeth lightly scraping over soft, pale flesh.

Sanji's hands were fumbling at his belt and he finally got it open, undoing the button on his pants with lithe fingers and pushing the zipper down before kicking off his shoes, breaking away from Zoro long enough to yank his socks and the pants off before they were connected again, and Zoro ground his hips against Sanji's roughly, causing a shocked gasp to fall from the cook's lips as the friction sent tingles of pleasure racing through his veins. Zoro pushed his own pants down (and Sanji could not fail to notice that the other man was completely nude under them) and set his hands back on Sanji's hips, rubbing slow circles in the flesh just above the waistband of his boxers. "Take them off," he growled, low and guttural, and Sanji shivered as whatever part of his brain was still functioning normally decided that making Zoro wait a little more was in his best interest.

He gave the swordsman a sultry smirk before taking a step back and letting his fingers creep ever-so-slowly down the thin trail of blonde hair that led to the only article of clothing still between them; they moved over the fabric to knead and rub at the certainly visible bulge in the thin material as Sanji let his head roll back, mouth open and panting as he teased himself before finally sliding the boxers down inch by agonizing inch and toeing them aside, hooking a foot around Zoro's leg and pulling so that they both ended up sprawled on the bed. Letting his hips buck up, they let out simultaneous groans as their flesh fully connected for the first time and Zoro gazed at the man spread out beneath him, golden hair fanning his head and eyes half-lidded as a seductive smirk crept across his face.

Zoro returned the smile as he reached back, fumbling in the drawer of the night table until he came up with a bottle of massage oil. "Hey," Sanji's voice was shaking slightly. "You've done this before?"

"Yeah," Zoro admitted quickly.

"Good. I'd hate to be the only virgin," Sanji chuckled, the vibrations doing interesting things to Zoro's body where they were in contact. He paused then, eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the man poised over him, drinking in the sight of gorgeously sun-browned skin as Zoro uncapped the oil. For the first time, Sanji caught a flicker of hesitation in Zoro's eyes, and he let his hips slide slowly up again as he hooked an arm around the swordsman's neck and said breathily into his ear, "So show me, Roronoa Zoro. Make love to me."

Zoro's entire body stiffened as he stared in shock at his crewmate. He knew that Sanji was a horrible tease and knew how to make himself look impossibly attractive (their time in Sara's establishment proved that rather nicely), but of late the smaller man was hesitant with him and had forced him to reconsider the direction their relationship was taking.

But this…_this _made Zoro's heart feel like it would beat out of his chest and he kissed Sanji hard to cover the slight uncertainty he had felt while he fumbled with the oil, coating his fingers and sliding one slowly in before he could think too much about it.

Sanji's breath hitched but he otherwise made no motion to try and protest even though the sensation of having something _there _was entirely foreign. But Zoro wasn't pushing too fast, and even when more fingers were inserted and then removed there wasn't truly any pain to speak of. He watched Zoro's face intently as the younger man took hold of his calves and eased his legs apart; bending his knees back almost to his chest as Sanji closed his eyes and willed himself to relax.

However, he couldn't stop the harsh cry that rent the air at the initial intrusion, and he felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes as Zoro shifted above him, his clean hand wiping the offending drops away as he leant close. "Sanji? Tell me what to do."

Sanji forced his eyes open and saw nothing degrading in Zoro's dark, green-and-brown-flecked eyes. Only genuine concern that he was harming the cook and an awareness that let the blonde know that he could call a stop to this at any time. The burst of pain was slowly receding and Sanji gritted his teeth and forced a grin onto his face, hissing, "Then _move, _you idiot _Marimo," _and gripping the back of Zoro's neck hard as the man complied.

Everything after that was a blur, a rush of sensation that tore through his body and left him shivering and panting even as Zoro snapped his hips and hit _something _deep inside that caused another feral yell to be torn from his throat. The swordsman immediately shifted so that he could hit the same spot with every thrust, and Sanji resigned himself to just holding on as the pleasure mounted to an almost unbearable level. His hand snaked down his body to ease some of the near-painful tension in his groin only to find Zoro's already there, his deft ministrations bringing them both closer to the edge.

They reached their climax nearly simultaneously, Zoro finding release with a tremor that wracked his whole body as he gasped out Sanji's name, the two syllables all the cook needed to find his own. He arched his back obscenely and came with a wordless yell, orgasm ripping through his body with a ferocity he'd never before experienced as slick skin slid over slick skin and he shuddered, hips bucking a few more times before he finally collapsed onto the mattress; Zoro holding himself up by an elbow as he rode out his own release.

Once he was certain he could move without falling, he slowly slid out of the smaller man and tugged a sheet over to clean up with, letting it flop to the side as his strength failed him and he crumpled beside the cook, drawing him close and kissing him gently as Sanji snaked his arms around Zoro's back and lightly held on.

"Hey," Zoro pushed some sweat-damp hair out of Sanji's face and let his hand slide to cup the blonde's cheek. "You alright?"

"I'll be stiff for a while, but…" he covered Zoro's hand with his own, "it's nothing I can't live with. That was…you were amazing, Zoro," he admitted.

"Meh. You weren't bad yourself for it being your first time," Zoro said, and Sanji huffed indignantly and gave him a light shove. "Okay; okay, you were incredible…but I'd always guessed that. You're practically a contortionist."

"Double-jointed," Sanji smiled. "And I think I've just found another use for my inhuman flexibility."

"So…what were you afraid of? Not the actual sex, because I'm pretty sure that you and Portgas would have been lovers a long time ago if he had been around longer," Zoro had to point out.

"That's just it, though: Ace was safe. If our relationship ever soured, well…he was from a rival crew, so he would never be around for long stretches anyway. But you…I'd have to see you every day, and that type of awkwardness wouldn't help us any as a crew," he explained.

"So what changed your mind?"

"Zoro, can you think of _anything _that would change the way we feel about each other? No matter what comes out of our mouths, we just beat the heck out of each other and forget about it as soon as we're done sparring. It took me a while to figure out that we could never seriously insult each other, but once I did, it eased most of my worries," he said, his hand lazily playing with Zoro's triple earrings.

"_Most?" _Zoro noted the wording, shifting so that they were pressed up against each other while Sanji tangled his legs with the other man's.

"Zoro, your profession makes you a dangerous partner. Mihawk's still out there, and he _almost _killed you…could have if he'd have wanted to," he traced the scar on Zoro's chest, although neither of them really needed the reminder. "Next time, I have a feeling that he may not be so lenient if you were to lose. And then, even if you beat him, people will always show up to challenge you, and one day some kid with a dream crazier than yours will defeat you," he glanced into the swordsman's eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Zoro was forced to nod, his breath somewhat taken away by the sheer intensity of the seriousness in Sanji's cobalt eyes. "You're completely right. That really doesn't explain why you agreed to this, though," he had to point out.

"After a lot of thinking I decided that the reward is greater than the risk," Sanji smiled before moving in for a slow kiss; tongues twining leisurely as their hands explored everywhere they could. "So," Sanji pulled back marginally, "I get to top next time? I know how it's done, now."

"I guess," Zoro sighed. "We _are _in an equal relationship, after all. Even if you _do _look like a girl."

"Oi; oi," Sanji glared before reaching back and groping through his discarded pants, coming up with a cigarette and a lighter.

"Post-coital smoke, cook?"

"Habit," Sanji waved a hand dismissively. "Some women liked it, some didn't."

"They couldn't tell you chain-smoked by kissing you?" Zoro looked surprised. "I would have thought that would be kind of a dead giveaway."

"Difference between tasting it and having it blown in your face," Sanji grinned, blowing a couple of smoke rings for emphasis. They were silent for a few moments, but Zoro was staring at him intently. "What?"

"We have to kill him."

"Zoro," Sanji butted out his cigarette on the bedside table and lay back down, 'hmm'-ing in appreciation as Zoro's fingers traced gentle patterns over his hip.

"You know we do. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"But…"

"Sanji." Zoro's tone was firm, and Sanji met his eyes reluctantly. "You _know _I'm right. I feel the same way as you do that maybe it's not fair to the person hiding beneath the shell of the Devil's Fruit, but if you were caged like that, wouldn't you just want to be free?"

"Maybe, but…" Sanji closed his eyes again. "I don't know if I can do it."

"I've already told you, _I'll _do it," Zoro said sternly.

"No, Zoro. It has to be me. I'm the one he wants, and I can't let you fight all of my battles for me," Sanji looked back up. "And I don't think I'll know until the time comes."

"Fine," Zoro closed his eyes, unwilling to argue with the stubborn blonde anymore. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," Sanji stretched and bent to place a light kiss on Zoro's lips.

"Hey, cook?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you."

Sanji couldn't stop the smile the spread across his face. He knew he was being sentimental, but Zoro wasn't the type of guy to just come out and _say _that, so he figured the little swell of pride in his chest was perfectly justified. "I know."

"Good."

Sanji got out of the bed and pulled his boxers and pants back on before sliding his shirt over his shoulders, not bothering to button it. "I'm going out for a bit."

A snore was his only response, and Sanji rolled his eyes before exiting the cabin. The view from the ship truly _was _stunning, and he admired it while he continued to smoke.

"So?"

He turned to find an anxious Nami. "Great. Amazing. More adjectives I can't think of right now," he smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you," she joined him at the railing. "But you know, you weren't exactly quiet."

"You all knew what was happening. There was no reason to muffle anything," he shot back with a grin.

"Oh, stop it," she elbowed him gently. "How long do you think it will be before the slavers show up?"

"Tomorrow, maybe. The next day at the latest," he glanced at her and she gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be."

"You'll be fine. _All _of us will be fine," she amended, resting against his shoulder.

"I only hope so, Nami-san. I only hope so."

**This. Chapter. Was. Impossible. To. Write. **

**For obvious reasons, the main one being that I don't write detailed lemons, but the first draft I had was so lacking emotion that I had to re-type it a few times to get it to a place where I thought it was acceptable. That being said, and with all of the reviews I've gotten, I decided that it REALLY needed to be re-written. Because I'm proud of this story, and I HATED this chapter. So, it's rewritten. Not the plot-points, obviously, but the entire lemony bit is new. I hope it's better. **

**Ugh, I'm a little freaked out right now because tonight when my dad and I were out we saw a firetruck with sirens and everything go through a red light, and when we got to the intersection literally ten seconds later it was there and had ploughed right into a car, so we were stuck at the light and saw everyone panicking and the car was completely totalled. I was a little shaken up for a while…luckily nobody died, but it was apparently a close call…**

**On a happier note, since my loverly figurines showed up, I've taken some (very amateurish photos) and posted them on my lj, so hop on over to aoitsukikage(dot)livejournal(dot)com/3073(dot)html#cutid1 to see them if you so desire. **

**That being said, I hope you all enjoyed, and keep those reviews comin'! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Ship spotted!" Usopp called from the crow's nest.

"Is it them?" Nami called back, glancing once up at the sniper and then pulling out a spyglass and turning it on the approaching vessel.

"Yes," was Usopp's reply, and the tremor in his voice was audible.

"Let's finish this," Sanji tapped the toe of his left foot against the deck three times, a somewhat feral grin on his face. Zoro, bandana already firmly in place, had a steady hand on the cook's shoulder. Nami had her Clima-tact out, and Luffy swung his arm in obvious anticipation of the fight to come, an ear-splitting grin on his face. Chopper had a Rumble Ball clenched in his hoof while Robin looked as calm as ever, shading her eyes from the sun as a warm breeze ruffled her long black hair.

Usopp slid down from the crow's nest and grabbed his slingshot before strapping his goggles on. "_Yosha!" _

As the ship drew within speaking range, Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth and called, "Oi, pervy-_Ossan! _Oi!"

There was a moment's silence until a reply was finally heard: "Give us the blonde and the rest of you can go free."

"Never!" Luffy shouted back. "Sanji makes the best food in the world! And he's my _nakama," _the pirate king added, but Sanji still had to smile at him in appreciation as Luffy gave the cook a wink.

"And who are you to speak for the cook?" the voice; obviously not Seichuu; called back.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm King of the Pirates!" Luffy said proudly. "If you want him so badly, you'll have to get through all of us first!"

The galleon continued to drift closer, and Chopper's eyes bulged out at the sheer size of it. Even Nami looked a little stunned; she blinked a couple of times and noticeably swallowed before gripping her Clima-tact firmly and hardening her stare.

"Then prepare to die!"

The threat was cast as a veritable hoard of men swung over the railing of the ship and aimed rope ladders for the _Nakama. _

"Bring it." Zoro clamped _Wadou _in his teeth, eyes wild and hooded beneath his bandana.

As the first wave of attackers hit the deck, they all sprung into action. These men were pushovers, no better than the ones that had snuck into Usopp's village, and Sanji took some time to examine the fighting prowess of his _nakama _(something he hadn't been able to do during the Marine encounter due to the fact that the fighting was scattered all over the caravel) in order to see how much of an improvement nearly six years had made.

"_GOMU-GOMU NO GATTLING GUN!"_ Luffy's shout rang out as a mass of attackers were sent flying over the rail. An echoing 'boom' a moment later prompted Nami to shout a warning, but Luffy had already inflated himself and easily sent the cannonball back to smash into the side of the galleon.

"Nice, Luffy!" Nami called before summoning up a thunderstorm and driving her own bundle of attackers towards the rail. As they neared the edge of the ship, she grinned evilly and called up her special cyclone attack, sending the Clima-tact flying almost like a boomerang and leaving the slavers heading into the sea with certain parts of their anatomy rather sore.

"_Rumble! Horn Point!" _Bodies flew in all directions as Chopper, in full reindeer form, barrelled through the attackers, scooping them up in his substantial horns and giving his head a quick toss to send them on their way.

Usopp was madly firing whatever pellets he could dig out of his satchel, and as such the enemies were assaulted with everything from glowing phoenixes made of fire to tear gas to small explosives. "Fear the mighty Captaaaaain Usopp!"

"_Cien Fleur," _Robin stood serenely in the middle of the deck, blue eyes disarmingly mild and the tiniest smile on her face. The man closest to her smiled goofily in return as one of her conjured hands tickled him playfully under his chin, but a second later her eyes narrowed slightly and she moved her real hand in front of her. "_Clutch!" _

More screams rent the air as her hands then picked all of the unfortunate men up and tossed them overboard.

"_Onigiri!" _

Sanji caught several spurts of red and the white of a demonic smile out of the corner of his eye as Zoro cut through his enemies, ending up with his back pressed to the cook's. "So, where is he?"

"He'll be here. He didn't really expect these losers to beat us. _Collier!" _he hit a man square in the throat before glancing over his shoulder at Zoro.

"I was afraid of that." Zoro sighed and sliced through five more men with one stroke of his swords.

"Oi; oi, Sanji!" Sanji glanced up as Usopp dashed over to them. "What about Chokkan? Do you think he'll be on our side?"

"He'd better be. I _did _threaten to kill him if he betrayed us…oh, this is getting ridiculous!" It was impossible to have a proper conversation with men rushing at them every second. And these men really _were _no challenge, but they were as annoying as bugs. "Zoro; Usopp, duck!" he commanded before springing onto his hands and lashing out with his feet, hands turning on the ground so that his body rotated with increasing speed.

Thump after thump reached his ears as his shoes barrelled through all of the men unfortunate enough to be in range. When the last man had fallen, he sprung back onto his feet and calmly lit a cigarette. "There. Much better. Now, as I was saying…"

"I presume that you were lamenting the loss of your manly innocence," a voice that dripped like poisoned silk came from behind him.

"Oh, get lost, _ero-otoko," _he sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"But we have a standing agreement, do we not?" Seichuu smiled.

"Like I'd ever agree to do anything with you!" Sanji locked eyes with Zoro. "Besides, you're a tad late to steal my masculine virginity, as it were."

"_You!" _Seichuu snarled at Zoro, who merely leered at him in response. "Chokkan, kill him!"

"No," the big man replied calmly.

"_What?" _

"You've held me against my will for all these years; used me for my keen ability to see through falsehood while keeping the threat of a dead crew over my head should I choose to every disobey you," his voice was quiet, although Seichuu was shaking with barely suppressed rage. "These people have offered me something that is more important to me than any falsehoods you could ever feed me. They've offered me my crew back for nothing in return other than the hope that I would not betray them. _That _is the mark of a good person. Each one of these pirates is more of a man than you will ever be, and that includes those two lovely women," he finished, his eyes narrowed.

Seichuu let out a measured breath, his body still vibrating. "Fine, then. You'll die with the rest of them, you fool. Tora!" he yelled, and a second later a huge man jumped onto the deck. His eyes were greenish-yellow with mere slits for pupils, and his canines were sharpened into fangs. "Behold my secret weapon!"

The person/thing/animal roared, and they could see that in place of fingernails, claws adorned the creature's hands.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me," Sanji rolled his eyes. "What _is _that? Some kind of tiger-human lovechild?? I swear, that freaky _wolf _I fought at Enies Lobby was more frightening than this thing!"

The 'thing' roared and dropped to all fours, and Sanji stuck a cigarette between his lips, stamping out the butt of the old one and continuing to rub his foot along the deck planks.

"Sanji?"

"I've got this," he held out a hand to stop anyone interfering. "Oi, Luffy?"

"Hai?"

"You ever wanted to try roasted tiger?" he smirked. "Because I'm cooking up a new recipe."

He rubbed his foot more rapidly along the deck; not unlike a bull preparing to charge; and even Seichuu's eyes widened as flames suddenly burst seemingly from nowhere and curled around Sanji's leg, burning nearly white hot. "_Diable Jambe," _he spoke calmly before launching himself at the tiger-man, sweeping his foot around in an impressive arc as he connected solidly with the creature's chest and sent it flying far into the distance. He then lowered his leg, a smug grin on his face as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and lit it with the dying embers from around his leg. "So? Got any more toys for us to play with?" he turned to Seichuu and raised his curled eyebrow.

"_SUGEIII!" _Luffy crowed.

"Improved in the last few years, haven't you?" Zoro asked from behind.

"A little, I guess."

Seichuu looked livid, but he schooled his features into a state of normalcy and smoothed his hair back. "Well. It seems I may have underestimated you."

"Cut the BS. I know you've got something in mind, so spill." Sanji threatened. "I'm sure you wouldn't taste very good flambéed, but I'm willing to give it a go regardless."

"Are you, now? I think you should look behind you first," the other man suggested.

A gasp from behind Sanji made him turn, and his eyes widened at the sight of robed black men holding wicked, serrated blades pressed to each one of his _nakama's _throats.

Except for Zoro.

"Why you…" Sanji turned to lunge at Seichuu, but chains sprang from the deck and wound tightly around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to his knees on the wooden planks.

"This is all getting a tad tedious, wouldn't you all agree?" he glanced around at all of those gathered on the deck, including Zoro, who looked more than ready to slice him in two. "I'd suggest remaining still, Mr. Roronoa, unless you want your friends here to suffer an…untimely death. And as for you…" he turned to Sanji, his normally friendly smile turning vicious.

Sanji struggled against the chains holding him, but all that served to do was tighten them to the point where it was almost painful. He couldn't…not…not when Nami-san and Robin-chan could see, not with all of them watching. He…

"You know, I'm a little angry that you've let Mr. Roronoa over here have the privilege of sleeping with you before I could, but I can assure you that whatever activities you and he engaged in will not hold a candle to what I've got in store for you," the man hissed, mouth latching onto Sanji's almost hungrily as he forced his tongue in, leaving Sanji no choice but to reciprocate. He tried to buck his hips…_anything _to get the perverted monster off of him, but Seichuu pulled back and tangled a hand in his hair, fingers tightening around the strands almost painfully.

He wrenched the blonde's head back and moved his lips to Sanji's neck, nipping lightly and sucking at the pulse point before moving lower, one hand un-knotting the black tie before casting it to the side as he started on the buttons of the dress shirt, his mouth working downward with each one.

Sanji could feel his heart pounding as he glanced up, meeting Zoro's hooded eyes. The swordsman had a death grip on all three of his blades, teeth clenched tightly around _Wadou's _hilt as he held his ground, even though Sanji could see he was shaking with anger.

"You're not paying attention to me, are you?" Seichuu asked mildly before the chains on Sanji's ankles moved outward, forcing the blonde's legs to follow as he unwittingly spread them open. "Don't look at your precious boyfriend over there. Look at _me." _

"Filthy pervert," Sanji panted, his breath harsh and his heart beating loud enough that he could hear it in his ears. "Get your hands off of me."

"No, I don't think so," Seichuu trailed a hand down his exposed torso to the button on his pants, lazily letting his fingers travel lower still. "This all depends on you. Tell me to stop and I will."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, you won't know until you try, will you?" the crazed, lust-filled look crept into Seichuu's eyes again as he hissed in Sanji's ear, "Beg for it, you dirty whore. Tell me that you're mine, that you belong to me." His hand moved faster, rubbing over the front of Sanji's slacks as the blonde, completely against his will, found his body reacting to the friction.

Sanji groaned and glanced up quickly, meeting Zoro's eyes for the barest of seconds before heaving a resigned sigh and leaning to catch Seichuu's lips, giving everything he could into the kiss. Let the man think he was giving in, let him think lust was taking over…anything, _anything _to take his mind off of…

"One wrong move and you die."

Seichuu snapped his head up, eyes widening for a fraction of a second at the sword placed firmly in the center of his back.

"Your _nakama…"_

"You'll be dead before you can give the order to kill them." Zoro's voice was emotionless. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Touch. Him."

"I guess we have to do this the hard way, then," Seichuu looked vaguely apologetic. "I had wanted to get this all over with without bloodshed, but since you insist, Mr. Roronoa, I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Zoro grunted, looking remarkably unconcerned.

"A duel. We both want him, so why not fight for him?" the slaver suggested.

"_I'm not a darn woman!" _Sanji yelled, a frantic edge to his voice that he immediately wished would disappear as he willed the almost-painful tightening in his pants to subside.

"Well, what do you say, Roronoa Zoro? How about pitting your fabled _Santoryuu _style against my _nottori-nottori _fruit?"

"What're the terms?" Zoro asked calmly.

"Whoever wins gets him."

"And my _nakama?" _

"Free to go. This isn't about them," Seichuu waved a hand dismissively, and Zoro looked at Sanji, who shook his head. They both knew Seichuu was lying. After all, six million beli wouldn't be easily passed up by a man in his profession. But they could deal with that later...or not at all, Sanji figured, because there was no way he was _ever _becoming this perverted man's sick love toy.

"Deal," Zoro smirked.

"Excellent. Shall we?"

"Hold on a minute," Zoro told him irritably before moving to kneel in front of Sanji. He gazed into the older man's eyes, carefully laying his _katana _on the deck before he reached to gently caress Sanji's cheek. He dropped his hand, holding it over the cook's heart as Sanji's eyes fluttered closed, before he quickly buttoned the dress shirt back up. "Give me ten minutes, love-cook."

"I'm holding you to that," Sanji finally dared to breathe easy again, the filthy touch of Seichuu's hands being washed away.

"I never break promises to friends. Or lovers."

"Still, you'd better keep your word," Sanji couldn't mask the smile that stretched across his face at the term 'lovers.'

"Don't worry."

And Zoro kissed him, powerful and hungry and demanding, while Sanji returned it with as much passion as he could pour into it. Zoro's hands fisted in his hair, tilting his head and sliding his tongue into Sanji's mouth as the blonde leant forward, hands itching to touch even though they were restrained by heavy chains. Breaking the contact of their lips, Zoro raised himself to a more upright position on his knees and embraced Sanji, his fingers lightly stroking the short hairs at the base of the cook's neck as Sanji nuzzled his shoulder. As Seichuu impatiently cleared his throat, Zoro stood up, keeping one hand lightly under Sanji's chin to force the blond to meet his eyes, silently asking for trust. Sanji glanced up at him and forced a grin onto his face.

"Go get him."

"It will be my pleasure."

**I'm actually (surprise, surprise) **_**happy **_**with this chapter, although it also took a lot of work! I had the whole Seichuu thing a lot milder to begin with, but then I realized that I didn't **_**hate **_**him enough, so I upped that part a little…**

**And on the topic of rewriting, I've rewritten the entire lemon-y scene from the last chapter (because I hated it with a passion, and completely agreed with all of your reviews. They've known each other too long to be that awkward, especially with the way this chapter played out, so I tried something different and like it a lot better. You can go read it if you so wish!)**

**Ah…what else…oh, if you haven't seen the new dubbed One Piece eps yet, go find them if you can get a hold of them. Funimation is doing an incredible job (some of their extras need work, but most of their leads just keep getting better!) and the one line made me die. Funimation writers (and Chris Sabat) are now my heroes. They're just at the Arlong Park eps now, so when Nami asks Zoro why he's all bandaged up, he's like "I couldn't find a shirt, so I used these so you wouldn't get distracted." I DIED. BECAUSE IT'S SO OOC AND YET SO FULL OF WIN. And my explanation to my dad about the sea cow led to this little quip from him: "Two out of three sea cows prefer Sanji." I died again. I need an icon of this, like now. **

**Anyhoo, that's about it for now! Keep those reviews coming:) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Zoro was only thankful he had mastered the art of listening with all of his senses in order to predict his opponent's next move, because that darn _nottori-nottori _fruit was tough to conquer.

So far he had managed to evade all of the whipping chains, but the speed at which Seichuu could summon them made it impossible for the swordsman to retaliate.

He cursed as a chain nicked his pant-leg, a gash appearing in the black fabric as blood began to drip onto the deck. There was only one way to defeat this guy, though: he had to get him into the water, and at the moment the opportunity to do that wasn't really presenting itself. Zoro couldn't even stop moving for a moment or else he'd be losing a lot more blood than he'd bargained for during this duel.

And forget moving, Zoro couldn't even land a _hit _on the guy, so how was he possibly supposed to get him close enough to the side of the ship to knock him over?

He looked up and a feral smile came to his features as he realized he had been going about this all the wrong way. This wasn't a duel; at least, not in the way he had been taught. It wasn't about outlasting your opponent…it was about out_smarting_ them. Seichuu took for granted the fact that he had power and not many brain cells, but after hanging around with people like Nami, Sanji, and Robin, his mind had become far more shrewd than he could have ever imagined.

His eye was drawn to a cargo net that led up to the rigging, and he timed his jump to avoid the chains and sheathed _Kitetsu _and _Shuusui _as he climbed swiftly up the net, _Wadou _still firmly in his mouth. Years of working the sails on the _Merry _and then on the _Sunny _gave him confidence even on the narrow ropes and beams, and while Seichuu was still trying to hit him and knock him off-balance (despite the cook's cries of "_You're letting him tear my ship apart, you moss-headed mutation! You're going to fix it all with your own pocket money, do you hear me?") _he balanced himself on a thin rope, springing lightly across it in a gesture he was sure even the cook would be proud of and landed behind Seichuu. Zoro had discovered that the man had one weakness: while his chains were extended in one direction, it was all but impossible for him to turn quickly. It was now or never.

"_San-jyuu roku pondo hou!"_ he yelled, charging forward and managing to knock the slaver off his feet, and he turned abruptly while redrawing his other two _katana _before stalking forward, truly looking like a demon in that moment. "You're finished."

"I beg to diff…"

"No discussions." Zoro crossed his swords in front of him and quirked the corner of his mouth. "It's over. _Tatsumaki!" _

Seichuu fruitlessly tried to avoid the tornado, but as it swept him over the edge of the ship, he managed to gain enough control back to grab the rail, his fingers gripping the wood firmly.

However, as he attempted to pull himself up, a foot landed none-too-gently on his hand and he looked up to find himself staring into deep blue eyes.

"Surprised?" Sanji was smiling, a cocky grin on his face as he stuck his hands into his pockets. The instant that the man had lost concentration, the chains binding him to the deck had disappeared, and he had avoided the tornado and flipped to the rail to intercept Seichuu before he could climb back up. "You shouldn't be. I _was _willing to give you a chance, but after what happened today, I think the world would be better off without you and your perverted fantasies. And besides," he continued smugly, "you couldn't beat Zoro in your wildest dreams. So now, say goodbye."

Seichuu readied himself for another attack, but the crunch and subsequent jolt of pain that occurred as Sanji's shoe came down with deadly force on his hand broke his concentration and his grip, and the cook's last sight of him was as he went plummeting straight to the ocean floor.

"Well. Glad that's done," Sanji turned from the rail, breathing a sigh of relief and feeling strangely good about the whole situation. In the end, it seemed that Zoro had been right all along: there was no redemption for Seichuu. He looked up and noticed with a smile how speedily the robed men had retreated to their own ship as Zoro came to meet him. "I don't even think that took ten minutes."

"I'm better than I thought."

"Keep stroking your ego, why don't you?"

"I have to. You won't do it for me."

"Darn right." Sanji appraised the swordsman for a moment before they both moved simultaneously forward, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as Sanji threw his arms around Zoro's neck.

"_Sugei! Sanji; Zoro, that was AMAZING!" _Luffy was doing some sort of jig with Usopp and Chopper while Nami and Robin merely looked on with amused smiles.

"I _am _impressed," Chokkan broke in. "From your bounties, I had surmised that you all had incredible strength, but to see it demonstrated like that…"

"Your crew," Robin reminded him. "We still have to free them. How many enemies do you believe are still on board the galleon?"

"Around twenty-five," Chokkan replied after a moment's thought. "Seichuu's personal guard."

"Naturally. And what of the other slaves? Will they be a threat?" she asked curiously.

"They're too weak and malnourished to pose much of one. I had considered simply offering them all a place on my crew," he admitted.

"Men in their position? They'd jump at a chance like that," Zoro stated, crossing his arms.

"Well, then: Sanji-san, shall we accompany Chokkan-san to release his _nakama?" _she asked.

"_Haiiii, Robin-chwan!" _

"Only two of you?" Chokkan looked amazed.

"Sanji-san and I will be more than adequate for the task. If I could borrow one of your _katana, _Zoro-san?" she held out a hand.

"What for?"

"The slaves will need to be freed, and Doctor-san needs to look at that leg wound of yours. It is bleeding quite a bit," she said sensibly. "Any one will do," she prompted after a few seconds.

"Don't bother with that," Chokkan waved a hand. "I know where the keys are."

"Good," Zoro looked sullen.

"Shall we, my dear?" Sanji held out a hand to Robin, who accepted it as she climbed onto the ladder leading to the slavers' ship and started to ascend. Sanji followed closely, and as Chokkan tailed them he heard two distinct shouts, the sound of something solid being heavily hit many times in rapid succession, and then a horrible noise that sounded far too similar to bones cracking.

When his head cleared the rail, he couldn't help but gape in amazement at the sight. All of Seichuu's top fighters were unconscious on the deck, and a mere second later slender and graceful hands popped out of the deck, gripped the men by their coats, and unceremoniously dumped them overboard.

"I believe that take care of that, Chokkan-san," Robin smiled at him.

"Th-thank you!" he forced out, eyes still abnormally wide.

"It's nothing. Thank _you _for keeping your word," Sanji mentioned.

"After witnessing what you did to those men, I'm rather glad I did. Death threats from Black-Leg Sanji are not to be taken lightly, I see," he swallowed visibly.

"Of course not. Well," Sanji stretched and cracked his back. "We have to be going. Good luck with everything," he held out his hand.

"And to you and your crew as well. Perhaps we shall meet again somewhere on the Grand Line," Chokkan returned the handshake before turning to Robin and kissing her hand. "Farewell for now."

"Farewell, Chokkan-san," Robin called back as she and Sanji returned to the _Nakama. _

"Time to set sail?" Luffy was bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Take it away," Sanji nodded.

"_Yosh! _Let's go!"

"There," Chopper stood and wiped a hoof across his brow. "Just take it easy, Zoro."

Zoro grunted in agreement before squinting at the horizon. "Oi, Nami?"

But their navigator was currently standing at the rail and gazing forlornly into the water; lips moving soundlessly.

"_Nami!" _

"75 million beli! _GONE!" _she wailed, burying her face in her folded arms. Luffy attempted to console her by offering meat and ended up smacked halfway across the ship for his trouble, and finally Sanji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nami-san? The lug wants you."

She glanced up and sighed heavily. "What is it, Zoro?"

"Are we stopping at that island? I think we could all use a little down time," he added.

"Good idea. Usopp!"

"_Hai!" _

"Take us to that island!" she immediately perked up. "Ah, I get to work on my tan!"

"And then Nami-swan will look more radiant than ever!" Sanji proclaimed, smiling goofily.

"Che. _Baka," _was Zoro's response to his theatrics.

"But Sanji-kun, I was wondering…" Nami was grinning. "…if you and Zoro wouldn't want to spend a little…you know…_alone _time on the ship once we land."

"N-Nami-san!" Sanji turned a rather vibrant scarlet. "H-how could…I…" he gave up trying to be coherent and sighed, running a hand through his golden hair as he regained his normal unruffled composure and said in a much lower octave, "But Nami-san, I thought that perhaps you and _Luffy _would have need of the bedroom."

"_Sanji-kun!" _she looked aghast before starting to chuckle heartily as she embraced the blonde man. "That was a good comeback."

"For once, I agree with the witch," Zoro muttered, and Sanji kicked him in the head. "Oi; oi! I beat that guy for you! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Hmph. I could have done it faster. Maybe I'll have to get a new lover who's more adept at rescuing me promptly," he jibed with a good-natured grin.

"Maybe you should call up your little _friend _from Alabasta and see if _he _can do any better," Zoro countered, a smirk on his own face.

"Leave him out of this, Zoro," Sanji warned. He didn't mind Zoro teasing him about Ace, but not with everyone there.

"No, really. I'd like to see him _try _and beat me," Zoro's grin didn't waver; in fact, if anything, it got wider.

Sanji groaned. From the now-sadistic smile on Zoro's face, he was certain that the younger man was actively _trying _to get him to reveal his secret.

"Getting hot under the collar, Sanji-kun?" Nami whispered, her arms still firmly around his neck.

"Nami-swan?"

"Don't think Vivi and I didn't notice the two of you always gone at the same time during the night," she giggled.

"It wasn't like that! We never…"

"Never _what, _Cook-san?" Robin looked intrigued, and as he glanced around and noticed that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were all engrossed in the conversation, he resigned himself to telling the truth. Besides, once they landed in Alabasta again the elder D brother would mostly likely jump on him and kiss him regardless, so perhaps cautioning them against the possibility would be a good idea.

Not that he'd ever give Zoro credit for brain cells; oh no. He _knew _the idiot was just doing it to irk him.

"When we were in Alabasta the first time…with Vivi…I was…well, let's just say that _Marimo _here isn't the _only _man I've ever been involved with," he finished, preparing himself for the impending storm.

As predicted, it started with Usopp. "No way!" the sniper's jaw dropped. "You and…and _him?" _

"That was about my reaction, too," Zoro nodded.

"Well, I think that the two of you would make a wonderful couple," Nami put in.

"I can only assume that you are all referring to Portgas-san?" Robin smiled in an amused way. "I do not know him well, but he _is _certainly very pleasing on the eyes."

"_SANJI!!! DID YOU KISS MY BROTHER??!!" _

_"_Yes, Luffy," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Your brother and I…grew quite close on that journey."

"Oh, okay," Luffy shrugged. "Ace won't let me kiss him because we're brothers, but…Sanji! We're not brothers! Can I…"

"No." Everyone said at once, and Luffy began to pout.

"So, Sanji-kun? Do you want some privacy?" Nami prodded once more.

"Actually, my dear, I think what I need most right now is a long, relaxing nap on the beach," he admitted.

"That makes two of us. Let's go."

**Alright, I updated!! Sorry the wait was a bit long, but school's picking up and I have a midterm next week (not to mention a boatload of Japanese tests that I did/am doing). **

**First and foremost, since it's officially February 6 here: Happy Birthday, Robin!!! **

**Not much to say this time, other than the newest OP episode is pure win because of Sanji going into superfanboydork!mode like every five seconds. I swear, there's this one part where he babbles on in the background for like a full minute while everyone else is talking. **

**Other than that, I FINALLY got the OP game for Wii (you can't buy it here anymore, so I ordered it from California, and when it showed up…it's in Canadian packaging. I'm confused.) and it is wonderful. Truly. I love VS mode just because you can play as all the villains and such (even though I haven't beat them all yet). But hey, playing as a square giraffe is amusing. What can I say? **

**Thanks again for all the reviews (this story currently has the most I've ever gotten, and is also the longest I've ever written) and keep them coming! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Sanji was right, too, but he didn't even have time to boast about it before a large something collided with him, pushing him back until he ran into a wall and then proceeding to ravish his mouth.

He heard a couple of 'Aw's' and a very distinct wolf-whistle (he made a mental note to kill Usopp later) before the man finally let him breathe. "Sanji! I'm glad you're alright!"

"I'm fine, Ace," he assured the older man.

"_AAACCCCCEEEEE!"_

_"LUFFY!" _Ace turned in time to catch his brother and swung him around, both laughing like maniacs.

"Vivi-chan," Sanji bowed.

"Oh, stop it!" Vivi berated him before hugging him and reaching to kiss his cheek. "Are you and Mr. Bushido…" she whispered, and at Sanji's nod she broke into a wide, genuine smile.

"And you and Ace?" Sanji countered.

"Father is…reluctant to approve. Ace has been on his best behaviour, but…" she sighed.

"I've given them my approval," Pell spoke up, walking forward to join the group. Apparently this was more proof that Cobra didn't fully trust Ace yet, Sanji thought, if he was sending the falcon guardian just to walk Vivi down to the pier. "I believe he is a wonderful match for the Princess," he continued, a smile on his lips.

"Chaka and Igaram approve, too," Vivi added. "And although my father _promised _that he wants only my happiness, I don't think he bargained on the possibility that my husband could be a wanted, notorious pirate."

"He was willing to marry you to me," Sanji pointed out.

"The King knows that you are a gentleman," Pell put in. "He trusts you with his daughter."

"You're well-dressed and well-mannered, as well as having a great talent in the kitchen. As far as he's seen, all Ace does is eat a lot and sleep a lot," Vivi admitted.

"Ace is useful!" Sanji protested, fishing for a cigarette and grinning when Ace snapped his fingers and lit it for him.

"Portgas-san, if I may make an inquiry?" Robin spoke for the first time, and they all turned to look at her. In all honesty, even though _all _of the Straw-Hats had sworn up and down that Robin was trusted _nakama, _Vivi still couldn't help but feel uneasy around her.

"Of course, Robin," Ace replied. He, on the other hand, rather liked Robin, and the two of them seemed to get along well.

"As Princess Vivi was saying, you _are _a rather famous pirate. So why would you wish to give up that life and settle here?" she asked.

"Because of that very reason," Ace sighed. "If I learned anything from Impel Down, it was that my foolish youthful belief that I was invincible wasn't true. I've always resented my father for the fact that he abandoned Luffy and I and took off to wreak havoc on the seas, because he had a family and he decided that adventure was more important. It's the reason I refuse to use the surname 'Monkey' and instead go by 'Portgas.' If I ever _do _have children, I have to be there for them, and I'll never get there if I just live my life as an outlaw. I know now that life is precious, and it's high time I accepted the fact that if I continue living the same way, one day Luffy won't be there to save me. Plus I…" he stopped, pulling his hat off and threading his fingers through his black hair.

"I've never truly recovered from my encounter with Blackbeard. My flame…it isn't as strong as it used to be, and it's almost like there's this barrier against the power. I also can't seem to fight for as long; even calling the fire in the first place takes twice the effort that it used to. Whitebeard understood, knowing that if someone tried to capture me thinking that they were facing the _old _me, I'd never survive the attack. So it was either flee somewhere remote or go into hiding," he finished, looking, for the first time, like he truly _was _his age. He looked old; jaded; and it made Sanji's gut twist uncomfortably.

Just another reminder that none of them were teenagers anymore, he supposed.

"But if I had to pick a place to settle, Alabasta is probably the best one," Ace started again, a semblance of his old spirit evident by the cocky grin on his face. "I'm used to heat, after all, so it really doesn't bother me; I'm close enough to the water that I can get out if I really need to; and I've discovered that my little boat works almost as well on sand as it does on water. Plus there's Vivi, of course," he finished with a wink at the Princess, who returned his smile.

"Ace; Ace! If you marry the princess and she becomes the queen, does that mean you get to be king?" Luffy broke in, instantly lifting the rather sombre mood.

"Unfortunately, no," Pell answered. "Only relatives of the royal family can legally claim the throne. Vivi-san would be the ruler of Alabasta and its queen. Of course, any children they bear _would _have claim to the throne due to Vivi's Nefertari blood," he explained.

"Aww…I thought that we could be kings together!" Luffy pouted, and Ace ruffled his hair with a grin.

"I'd make a horrible king, Luffy. I'd fall asleep in the middle of council meetings," he noted.

"Well, _that's _true enough," Sanji put in, causing Vivi to laugh.

"I think we've stood here long enough," she said once her chuckles had abated. "Let's get back to the palace and get some food."

000

After a marvellous dinner courtesy of Terracotta, the group once again headed down to the hot springs, and Sanji slid into the boiling water with a contented sigh, letting the heat rinse away any lingering tension in his body. He closed his eyes and smiled at the sound of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper splashing in the shallows and nearly gave himself a nosebleed when he imagined the three gorgeous ladies on the other side of the barrier. He shook it off and stood up, water sluicing off his torso as he moved to a higher ledge in the tub, leaning his head back on the edge and letting his eyes drift closed again.

A slight splash was the only indication that someone had joined him, and he didn't move as a hand found his under the surface and laced their fingers together, the other man's skin even warmer than the surrounding water. He wasn't surprised, of course, and it was the reason he'd moved anyway: once water got much higher on a Devil's Fruit user than their waist, they started to rapidly lose their strength.

"Hey," Sanji lazily opened one eye.

"Hey, yourself," Ace replied. "So?"

"So what?"

"_Details, _Sanji!"

"You're too nosy for your own good," Sanji informed him with another smile.

"You have sex yet?"

"Yes. Once."

"And?" Ace looked as eager as Nami had when Sanji had first walked out of the bedroom, and frankly it was a little disconcerting.

"It was…different," he finally admitted. "He was so gentle with me…and so patient."

"But was it _good?" _Ace raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ace!" Sanji grinned at him. "Of course it was."

"Good." Ace unlaced his fingers from Sanji's and settled a hand on his thigh instead, and Sanji shifted closer in response, letting his head rest on Ace's shoulder. He had a brief, fleeting thought that considering this was the most intimate setting that he and the other man had ever been in it _should _have felt rather uncomfortable.

But it really, truly didn't.

"You scared me back there."

"Hmm?" Ace looked on the verge of sleep.

"When you talked about Impel Down. I hadn't realized that your power was…I mean, I would never have asked you to light my cigarette if…"

"Sanji." Ace's firm tone caused Sanji to look at him, and as he leant forward Sanji met his lips gently, the kiss telling the cook without words that he was more than forgiven. Another shrill whistle made Sanji vow to kill Usopp again, but a call of "Are Ace and Sanji-kun making out?" from his orange-haired goddess placated him enough that he decided to let the sniper live.

"Oi."

Sanji rolled his eyes and broke the kiss before glaring at Zoro. "Do you mind? We're having a moment."

"I can see that," Zoro grunted before slipping into the water.

"And? You're just going to interrupt?"

At Zoro's grunt of agreement, Sanji rolled his eyes and groaned. "You are so inconsiderate! It's times like these I wonder how I could have ever possibly fallen in love with you."

"But you _are _in love with me," Zoro returned smugly.

"Ace…" Sanji whined and buried his face in the older man's shoulder. "Save me."

"You two were made for each other. You'll be fine," Ace assured him. "But what are your plans?"

"Plans?"

"Yeah. I talked to Luffy and he said that he and that gorgeous redhead of his would stay here for a while. How did he land her, anyway?" Ace shook his head ruefully.

"I ask myself that every day," Sanji replied, looking wistful. "Ah, Nami-swan…"

"Unrequited love's a bugger, ain't it?" Ace grinned.

"So I give up an angel and get stuck with a demon. I swear life hates me," Sanji replied mournfully.

"Oi."

"Oh, lighten up, _Marimo," _Sanji flicked water at him.

"Anyway, Chopper's staying here, too, and that Robin woman's still looking for that…watchamacallit…Rio Poneglyph, and Usopp's got a wife and kid. So that leaves the two of you," he stated logically.

"I…haven't really thought about it," Sanji admitted. "I mean, we both still have our _own _dreams to fulfill, and they may not take us to the same place."

"I think they might," Zoro said rather cryptically, and Sanji turned to him with a questioning glance, wondering where this was going. "I mean, Mihawk is looking for _me, _right? And if I go off on my own again like I did last time, I'll only lose my way. The best chance I have of getting stronger is to stay with you. That is…if you'll have me. It _is _your ship, after all," he finished, a hint of apprehension darkening his eyes.

"I dunno, Sanji-kun," Ace turned his head so that he could whisper, his hot breath making the blonde shudder. "He seems pretty romantic to me."

"Shut up," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Of _course _you're welcome to come with me, _baka Marimo. _I'd get lonely sailing all by myself."

"What about your restaurant?" Zoro asked.

"She'll be fine. Besides, my cooks can't complain when I return and know where to find All Blue, can they?" he leant back and raised an eyebrow, sighing as Ace moved his arms around his slender waist.

"You've got a plan?" Zoro looked surprised.

"Somewhat," Sanji swung his legs up and let his feet rest in Zoro's lap. "Where we fought Seichuu. Those waters…I _felt _something, you know? Something _calling _to me just over the horizon, and…" he shook his head ruefully. "I sound like such a sap."

"If you think it's there, we'll go there," Zoro assured him.

"You're just being nice so I'll sleep with you again," Sanji wiggled his toes, and Zoro sighed before starting to rub his feet while the blonde 'hmm'-ed in appreciation. "But then, maybe you're really _afraid. _After all, I _do _get to top next time," he taunted.

"Yeah, right. _Afraid," _Zoro nodded.

"Tell me, Zoro-kun," Ace glanced at the green-haired man, who spared him a noticeable glower before he continued, "Is he as flexible as he looks?"

Zoro glanced at Ace again, this time in surprise, before a huge grin worked its way onto his face. Teasing Sanji was his specialty, after all. "Of course. More than you'd think."

"And I'd imagine he's very _vocal _in bed, too…" Ace trailed off.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe. I'm sure the crew heard _everything," _Zoro caught hold of Sanji's ankles so that the blonde couldn't kick as Ace pinned his arms securely.

For his part, the cook was beet red, but he realized it would be futile to struggle and instead lay his head back on Ace's shoulder with a groan of, "You're monsters. Both of you."

"But you love us for it," Ace replied, and Sanji agreed with a weary nod. "Oi, Zoro. Truce?"

Zoro looked from Sanji to Ace before finally breaking into a slow smile. "Alright, Portgas. Truce." He let go of Sanji's feet so that he could shake hands with the older man.

Sanji smiled to himself as he burrowed down deeper into the fire-user's embrace; thankful that now, finally, something was starting to go right. 

**It's time for an update again!!!**

**I'm updating a little sooner because I won't be able to update for at least a week and a half after this due to the fact that I will no longer be in the country…and there's one more chapter (and an Omake which I may post by itself due to the significance of it) to go, and I'd **_**really **_**like to post the last one on March 2. For…obvious reasons, I would hope ;P**

**Oh, and a note to anja: yes, I used your idea, so thank you for it! After I read your comment I was pondering how to get Luffy to blurt something like that out, and that's what I came up with. **

**I don't have much else to say, other than SPOILER Chapter 531 SPOILER and the return of Bon Kurei. Which was epic. And I didn't even **_**like **_**him that much, so that really doesn't explain the idiotic grin I had on my face for like **_**the entire chapter. **_**And the **_**hug. **_**People in One Piece don't **_**hug like that!!! **_**But it was so cute that Luffy was just so overjoyed to see him. **

**Oh, and who agrees that real!Zoro should smile like that at least once? He looked so happy…**

**Keep the reviews coming and thank you for sticking with this story!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"And you'll come to visit," Vivi instructed them firmly.

"Often," Ace added.

"We'll try," Sanji promised as he, Zoro and Usopp prepared to set sail. "Take care of yourselves…all of you." Their good-byes had been made the night before (or, rather, the morning) as they had held a massive party in the palace that had lasted until the break of dawn. "My three gorgeous angels, every day we are apart shall feel like a lifetime!" Robin and Vivi smiled at him while Nami embraced him and kissed his cheek before giving him a wink. "Chopper, be the greatest doctor on the Grand Line…"

"Shut up, idiot!" Chopper was bawling as Usopp clung to him, and soon Luffy joined their sobbing duo.

"Luffy, look after Nami-san…"

"I will! Come and cook for us soon!"

"And Ace, be good to Vivi-chan," he finished.

"Of course. Zoro, take care of him," Ace replied, causing Zoro to grin and Sanji to squawk indignantly.

"Why am _I _put in the woman's position? Why do _I _need to be taken care of?"

"Because you're a woman," Zoro supplied helpfully, causing Sanji to kick him. "Well, it's true."

"Sanji, take care of him, too," Ace added before striding forward and drawing him into a heated kiss. Sanji returned it immediately, tangling his long fingers in Ace's dark hair as the older man gently kneaded his defined hips through the thin material of his slacks. They pulled apart at the same time and Ace ruffled his hair while the cook rolled his eyes.

"Usopp, you ready?" he asked the sniper, who sniffled and nodded as he released Luffy and Chopper. "_Marimo?"_

_"_Let's go, before you and that pyro-freak get any _more _intimate," Zoro growled.

"Alright, then. We'll be back as soon as we can," he promised, and Zoro nodded his agreement.

"I'll bring Kaya and Marie!" Usopp added.

"Be safe, you three!" Nami called as they prepared to set sail. "Don't get into trouble!"

"_Haiiiiii, Nami-swaaaaan!" _

"Bring back some fish from that ocean of yours," Ace put in, and Sanji glanced over the rail at him and grinned as Ace gave him a pointed wink.

And as they sailed off, all his thoughts were of All Blue. He was close…so _close _to finding it.

He could feel it.

000

"_Sanji-san!" _

"Marie-chan!" Sanji swept the giggling girl into his arms and spun her around as she laughed, clinging to his neck.

"Now; now, Marie dear, let your uncle Sanji breathe," a woman behind Marie gently chastised her, and Sanji's mouth literally dropped open. She was an angel. She _had _to be, all alabaster skin and golden hair. Usopp, he decided, was a lucky; lucky man. "It's nice to finally meet you," she inclined her head respectfully.

"And you as well," he shifted Marie to the crook of his elbow so that he could kiss the woman's hand. "Miss Kaya, I presume?"

"Indeed. Marie has been talking non-stop about how handsome you are and how good your food is. I can only assume that your cooking is exquisite, because I see you are indeed a little _more _than merely handsome," she smiled genuinely as hearts started to materialize around Sanji.

"Oi! Kaya!"

"Usopp!"

Usopp rushed to his wife and hugged her tightly, kissing her gently on the lips as Marie made a face at the open show of affection between her parents.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but…"

"It's fine," Kaya assured him. "Marie explained everything."

"Good." Usopp looked relieved. "I see you and Sanji have met."

"Yes. He's _gorgeous, _Usopp! Why haven't you ever mentioned that?" she asked calmly as Usopp began to sputter.

"S-S-Sanji! Are you trying to seduce my wife?!"

"Usopp, you should know me better than that," Sanji shook his head. "I'm _taken, _remember? And even if I wasn't, I'd never do such a thing."

"I know," Usopp admitted, visibly calming down as Zoro lumbered up. "Oh, Kaya: you remember Zoro?"

"Of course. How have you been?" she held out her hand, which Zoro shook.

"Well. And yourself?"

"I'm fine," Kaya nodded. "Will you two be staying for the night? You're more than welcome; Usopp's old friends never come by."

"Nah, we'll probably take off," Zoro shrugged.

"But we _do _appreciate the offer," Sanji elbowed Zoro for his lack of appreciation and added, "However, since the lovely Miss Kaya has yet to sample my cooking, why don't I make us some lunch?" he offered.

"Yay! Sanji-san's making lunch!" Marie hugged the blonde man and he smiled at her before turning and walking into the house.

"He'd make a wonderful father," Kaya noted.

"_He _doesn't think so," Usopp countered.

"Good. Because I'm not being the mother," Zoro muttered as he strode by.

Kaya blinked in astonishment before pointing and saying, "You mean…those two are…_together?" _She waited for Usopp's nod before pressing on. "But you've always told me that they _hated _each other!"

"They did…do…but…" he shrugged helplessly. "The world's an odd place, Kaya. After all, when the Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates and the Crown Princess of Alabasta are set to be engaged, I think almost _anything _can happen."

"You mean…" she looked shocked. "Fire-Fist Ace and Vivi Nefertari?"

"Yup."

"Will we be invited?" her eyes lit up. "I'd _dearly _love to see Alubarna and all of your friends, Usopp, plus…" she grinned, "I hear that Mr. Portgas is rather easy on the eyes."

"No doubt," Sanji came back out of the house. "And of _course _you'll be invited; Ace'll never hear the end of it from me if you aren't. But, regardless, lunch shall be ready in merely a few minutes, if you wish to come inside," he bowed from the waist as Kaya thanked him, and the three of them went to enjoy their meal.

000

"Thank you again for lunch, Sanji," Kaya said later. "It was divine."

"I live to serve, _Madam," _he set his hand over his heart in a rather dramatic gesture. "But I'm afraid that the _Marimo _and I have to be off if we ever want to find All Blue and that swordsman friend of his."

"_Waah! _You just got here, Sanji-san! Do you really have to leave?" Marie wailed.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, Marie-chan," Sanji promised. "And if not, well, there's always the wedding."

"It's a shame that Portgas has a brother, isn't it?" Zoro sighed dramatically. "You won't get to be his best man."

"I'll settle for being a groomsman if I must," Sanji let out a long-suffering sigh. "But don't give up hope yet, because I'm not sure I'd _trust _Luffy to be my best man."

"Keep wishing, love-cook," Zoro grunted.

Sanji ignored him and turned back to Kaya. "It was lovely to meet you, Miss Kaya," he kissed her hand once more.

"The feeling is mutual," she assured him with a smile.

"And Usopp…" Usopp turned from shaking Zoro's hand and blinked, letting out a rather undignified squawk as Sanji embraced him, pulling the sniper close. "You be good to her, you hear?"

"Of course," Usopp returned the hug. "Good luck to you both."

"We'll be fine," Sanji clapped him on the back one last time and let go as he and Zoro boarded the _Nakama_ and raised the anchor; waving at Usopp and his family as until they disappeared over the horizon.

"Well?"

Sanji groaned at Zoro's eagerness and decided to bait him for a while. "Well what, _Marimo?"_

"It's just us."

Zoro's feral grin made his loins stir, and he turned to find the other man gazing at him with unbridled lust in his dark eyes.

"So?" he asked coyly, arching his eyebrow.

"I promised you that you could top, didn't I?"

"You did."

"And I _never _break my promises."

000

They didn't make it to the bed this time. Besides, Zoro reasoned, he wasn't even sure if they could have _done _this properly on the bed. After all, the only reason he could even get his legs around the cook's waist was because Sanji was so darn skinny. He may have had a half-inch on the blonde height-wise, but the older man had _far _longer legs and was infinitely more flexible.

He also had incredible hip control, which Zoro was fast leaning to appreciate. He'd never met another human who could snap their hips so fast, and absently wondered if he was good dancer, before Sanji did _that _again and made him groan in pleasure.

It was more hurried than the last time, too (because Zoro _insisted _that he could take it, although the wall behind his back wasn't the most comfortable surface to be pressed up against) even though Sanji moved with perfect rhythm and grace. And gods, was he beautiful (though Zoro would never voice this out loud); his half-lidded eyes almost impossibly blue; his golden hair tousled and darkened with sweat; the pink flush of arousal staining his face and neck; the way he chewed on his bottom lip (when he wasn't panting) as if concentrating deeply on something; and the noises he made when he wasn't trying to hold back. Zoro had mostly been joking with Ace about how vocal the blonde was when they were coupling (although it wasn't like Sanji had been exactly _quiet _the last time), but now he could hear that he had been right all along.

He caught Sanji's lips in a hard, possessive kiss as the cook let out a moan that all but made his hair stand on end.

There had been others, of course; nameless men in nameless ports who knew the signs and were gone come morning, and failing that most brothels had a back room that catered to sodomites regardless. But that had always only served one purpose: to find release. Hard and rough; grunts and curses; no hands involved in anything: _that _was what he had known sex to be. But he knew that this was different, and that _this _man would still be by his side when he woke up.

Sanji's forehead was against his shoulder now and he was heaving wracking pants that could have been sobs. Zoro knew he was close, and he met the blonde's next thrust, causing Sanji to…and there was no other word for it…_whine _as he shuddered bodily and let go, and the sensation of being filled and the overwhelming _heat _sent Zoro over the edge, his eyes shut tight as he rode out the waves of his own release.

When he was aware of himself again, he was laying on the floor with Sanji snuggled to his chest, still flushed and trembling minutely. "Oi, cook?"

"Yeah?" Sanji's voice was a little hoarse.

"That was the greatest sex I've ever had. I mean it," Zoro whispered into his hair. "I take back _everything _I said about you being a bad _seme." _

"Really?" Sanji glanced up, eyes blinking behind golden eyelashes.

"You're incredible."

"Hmm…_baka," _Sanji finally quipped, kissing lightly at Zoro's chest. "I enjoyed it, though."

"Of course," Zoro snorted. "And I can see that what I told Portgas wasn't a lie: you _are _quite loud."

"Shut up," Sanji retorted, but without any real malice. "At least I don't sound like some sort of rutting bull."

"Meaning I do?"

"All you do it grunt," Sanji rolled his eyes and lit his customary post-coital cigarette as Zoro chuckled. "I can see why you've never romanced a woman. They would think they were going to bed with a caveman."

"Oh, so trying to out-moan them is better, is it?" Zoro jibed, threading his fingers through golden strands.

"Mm-hmm," Sanji sounded worn out. "At least they'll know I'm enjoying it."

"And you think I didn't enjoy that?" Zoro looked offended.

"No, I know you did," Sanji licked at his scar, his mouth closing over a nipple as he gave it a light tug with his teeth. "Thank you," he eventually whispered.

"For what?"

"Trusting me enough to let me do this."

"_Baka," _Zoro lowered his head to kiss Sanji gently, smiling as the blonde reached to play with his earrings; the light chiming of the gold ornaments filling the solitude. "I'm not one to believe in fate or destiny or whatever, but I'm glad you tripped over me in the alley that day."

"Mm…me, too."

"You tired, cook?"

"A little," Sanji yawned. "Think the ship can stay on course for a couple of hours?"

"You don't want to get up, is that it?" Zoro smiled.

"You tell yourself that."

"Well, we'll leave it to fate," Zoro decided, kissing Sanji's hair and holding him close as he drifted off to sleep.

**Well, I'm back from Florida and back into the freezing cold, so it's time for an update! I was not even going to attempt writing a detailed almost-lemon again, so I hope this suffices! Still trying to get over the fact that some idiot woman cut me off on an icy road today and I was about six inches away from rear-ending her (I still can't believe it didn't happen. And the thing is, even with me pressing on the horn, when I eventually passed her she was yakking at the person in the passenger's seat like she DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE SHE NEARLY RAN INTO ME. Honestly.)**

**That aside, there's not much else to say, other than that I'm still in love with the OP Wii game. All the moreso because the characters are so true to form. I was catching bugs today, and everyone has a different reaction when you catch them. Nami looks a little freaked out, but oh my goodness the LOOK on Sanji's face. Is priceless. And the fact that the game creators included the fact that he hates bugs made me laugh. Also rather happy that you can equip him with the infamous "Mr/ Prince" glasses if you want to! **

**And to anja: thank you for the cookies! Unfortunately there's no threesome in this fic, but they **_**are **_**one of the OP threesomes that I like, so maybe someday…**

**And in OP manga news…Sanji's failing never ends. Especially since the rest of the SH crew have just been GONE for three months, and now we find out that Bon Kurei (Ah…or should I say **_**Bentham? **_**What kind of name **_**is **_**that?) wants to go find the "queen" of the island that our dear cook is currently occupying. Congratulations, Sanji-dear. You've won a lifetime's supply of fail. **

**Only one more short omake after this, my friends. But keep the reviews a-comin'! **


	24. Omake

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Omake**

"I presume that you know why I am here, Roronoa Zoro."

"Of course," Zoro had a demonic smile on his face, his eyes shadowed by his black bandana. "You want to face me."

A smile quirked the corner of Dracule Mihawk's mouth as he crossed his arms. "Yes, but only if you can tell me why I now deem you ready."

"Simple," Zoro unsheathed _Wadou. _"Before I was fighting for someone that was no longer alive, but now I'm doing it because I have a new reason for victory among the living."

Sanji snorted, inwardly flattered that Zoro held him in the same regard as Kuina, but there was no reason to blurt it to _Mihawk, _of all people!

"Exactly. And you, Black-leg Sanji," he turned those strange yellow eyes to the cook. "The man who told Mr. Roronoa here to give up on his dreams and live. What is your opinion now?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…I still want the idiot to live," he quipped lightly, earning a flicker of a smile from the hawk-eyed man. "Oi, _Marimo."_

"What, love-cook?"

"If you lose, you're never getting any again," Sanji placed a hand on his hip and casually blew out a few smoke rings as Zoro rolled his eyes.

"I won't lose," he promised, placing _Wadou _firmly in his mouth as he drew _Kitetsu _and _Shuusui, _and Mihawk gave him an appraising glance before unsheathing the giant black blade from his back.

Sanji wasn't truly worried…not exactly. He knew that Zoro's cocky attitude from his first encounter with Mihawk was gone, and any confidence he now had in himself and his abilities was well-founded. He had better blades, better training, more experience, and a new reason to fight. Not _just _for Sanji himself, but for _all _his _nakama. _He'd promised Luffy that he'd never lose again.

And so he had to win. To be a true _Mugiwara; _a rightful friend of the pirate king.

Sanji's attention was drawn to the smooth, flat surface of the sea they were currently floating on as a ripple broke the glassy water. A silver-finned marlin sailed gracefully out of the stillness, followed by what was undeniably a yellow-spotted tuna. Sanji marked the presence of the fish with a smile, because normally those two species were found half a world apart, and wondered once more about the strange hold destiny seemed to have in his life if it brought Zoro and him to this place together.

But then, destiny or no destiny, it looked like two dreams were going to come true today.

**~Owari~**

**And there you have it, folks. The end of the epic. This has officially been my longest posted story (and also the one to get the most reviews. I'm only one away from 150!) Thank you all so, so much for sticking with my first attempt at a lengthy OP fic and accepting the bumps and changes along the way. I'm confident that as this story has progressed my ability to write these character has as well, and I'm much more certain that in the future I'll be able to convey their personalities more truthfully. **

**That being said, I have another story on the go (currently 13 chapters and counting) that's a modern day AU (because the characters fit so smoothly into a modern setting, and it gives me a chance to play with their roles a bit) so if you're interested, I should hopefully start posting here (and for the first time probably on the opyaoi group at LJ) within the week. **

**In other news, I've finally beaten the OP Wii game (the first time. Now I have to do it again:)) and it's certainly one of the best video games I've played in years. If you can get your hands on a copy (they're rare now, though) I'd highly recommend it. **

**And, as a last note (although I'm sure most of you already know this…)**

**Happy Birthday, Sanji!!!**

**Thanks again, everyone! **

_**Sayounara! **_

**~BregoArodShadowfax**


End file.
